The Gift
by PirateWizardThief
Summary: To help his brother out of his depressive and lonely state, Elijah buys him a birthday present in hopes of cheering him up. And perhaps find that she is lonely too. AU story with my OC from my Surrender fic. Rated M for smutty goodness.
1. Sold

**Hello everyone! Here is a little story that I think you'll all like. This is AU story, so things are not as they seem. Due to the fact that this is a AU story, the timeline of history is very vague. Just no that there are no cell phones, or automobiles, but they have electricity at least the rich do.**

 **This is a story about my OC Jane her relationship with her Master Klaus. A lot of smut.**

 **Please review if you're interested in this continuing.**

* * *

Chapter 1:

Sold

"…And now for our next item." Enzo's voice boomed out of the speakers.

Tyler's gentle hands on her back pushed her forward.

Enzo smiled at her. "There she is. Gorgeous isn't she?"

Jane shivered, as the crowd of men and women yelled and raised their hands in the air. She stood still despite her first instinct to flee.

"Tattoos." Tyler hissed from the sidelines.

Enzo took her arm and turned her back to the crowd. He swept her curls aside and pushed down the flimsy top to expose her back to the crowd. Jane swallowed as their shouts went even louder.

* * *

After a humiliating seven minutes of being gawked at Jane awaited her fate. Her friends she had made in the room had sold already. Elena to a Damon Salvatore, Bonnie to Enzo, they had bumped heads at first but Jane had seen the love between them, and Caroline to Stefan Salvatore. Now it was just her and a few girls that she didn't really know. They had come from different villages. Jane had taken the place of Amelia who she didn't want to be separated from her children. Amelia was such a nice girl. Jane was doing this to help her parents who were both sick. She was promised that they would be seen too if she agreed to be auctioned off.

So now she sat in wait. The waiting was worse than anything. She didn't know what to expect, she just had to hope that she wasn't going anywhere bad. There were a deadly group of vampires that took slaves often. The Mikaelsons. Jane swallowed nervously, tugging at her corseted dress.

The Mikaelsons were ruthless. They were the vampire royalty of the entire country and they took their jobs seriously. The eldest was Finn, but rumor had it he had taken a wife, Sage, and they now traveled the world. Next was Elijah, but he wasn't as scary as the rest. At least that's what she had heard. Kol the destructive. At least three times a month he was responsible for some rampage in a village, apparently he couldn't be tamed. Then there was Rebekah the beautiful. Many had tried to court her but all failed her tests or perhaps her elder brother's tests, that was the rumor. And finally there was Klaus Mikaelson. The middle child of the five siblings. He was the deadliest, the scariest and apparently was part wolf. A hybrid. Something out of a nightmare. She probably deserved him though, she wasn't as pure as everyone thought. She had been touched before felt the pain of being jabbed with a man's fingers, it was a secret she had kept from her family for a long time.

"Jane, you've been sold." Tyler stated, opening the door. She nodded and smoothed down her dress the best she could. Be polite, be kind. Her mother had told her and she intended to be even if it killed her. "I have to warn you…" He said grimly, as he escorted her down the hallway. "I didn't want this for you. You're my friend, but apparently you were someone's favorite as well."

"Who-" Her voice died and he smiled sympathetically.

"The Lord Elijah Mikaelson. He bought you for his brother, Lord Klaus."

Jane nodded, trying not to look nervous. "That's…nice of him to do for his brother."

"Be careful, Jane. They're all crazy." Tyler warned her and opened another door.

A dark haired man stood near a table, his whole demeanor relaxed. Jane felt a bit better knowing that he wasn't about to attack her or something. He gave her a reassuring smile and she gave one back hesitantly.

"Miss Evans." He greeted with a nod of his head. He was polite and obviously had manners, but that made Jane nervous. Growing up in a small village of fisherman, farmers, and bread bakers there was no time for etiquette and this lacy dress she had been made to wear…Was too complicated for her to even try to replicate on her own or even try to _wear_ on her own. A cranky old woman had helped her tie the corset strings. "Our carriage has just arrived." She looked to where he was nodding and almost gasped aloud.

The carriage was a beautiful rose-gold and looked like something out of one of her fairy tale books. Four white and grey horses were at the lead. She had always liked horses.

Elijah watched her light up with fascination and had a moment to reflect upon his hasty decision to buy her. She was young, innocent. Klaus had been known to harm his playmates, his companions. Not all the time on purpose, but his brother's rage knew no bounds. He would hate to be responsible for such a horrid thing to happen to the delicate girl.

* * *

The carriage ride was silent for a few minutes, Jane was practically glued to the door, trying to see anything and everything through the small square. Elijah almost chuckled and reached out to steady her when they hit a bump.

"Careful." He told her and she flushed, settling back in her seat. "Now, I assume that no one told you anything about what is to occur?" She hesitated and he smiled. "It's all right, I spoke to young Mr. Lockwood, he told me that you weren't the usual."

"Oh." She murmured and bit her lip, before sitting up straight and he admired her bravery. "No, I know a bit."

"Very well, we'll start with your questions first. I know you must have them."

"You bought me for your brother…Why, my Lord?"

"A birthday present. He's been a bit depressed lately." He looked at her sharply. "I would advise you not to mention that fact." She nodded rapidly, twisting her fingers in her lap. "You may call me Elijah when it just the two of us." He smiled at her. "I would prefer it." She smiled back hesitantly.

"Um…What-What am I supposed to do?"

"Anything he asks." Elijah stated seriously. "He's not a completely ruthless man. He'll not harm you, your first night here." She nodded again, taking a deep breath. He smiled at her.

"I don't know anything about…etiquette." She said, a red tinge to her cheeks. "But I can sew. My mother taught me. I caught a fish once, but I don't think that would be very useful." Elijah chuckled.

"No, I think not." He tilted his head. "What else can you do?"

"I can read and write. My handwriting is not very elegant. So…dictation may be out of the question."

"My brother has Camille for that. She is his personal biographer. She comes once a week to write the events of his life."

"I've never played an instrument or sang. I do not think I have the voice for it."

"Can you dance?"

"I can try." She offered and he nodded.

"What else?"

"I can bake bread…sort of. The last batch didn't turn out so well. my parents were bakers and I…I don't think I inherited their ability to not burn things." Elijah's mouth twitched in amusement. Perhaps he had been correct in buying her for Niklaus.

"I don't think you'll be sent to the kitchen except perhaps to bring my brother his meals occasionally."

"Oh, good." She said. "I'm not good at cooking at all."

Elijah chuckled. "Now, we must get a few things out of the way. My brother has rules for his…companions. He will explain those to you." Red-tinged her cheeks, but she only nodded once. "But there are also household rules, which you will abide by." Jane nodded seriously, worrying her bottom lip. "The attic and the basement are off limits unless told otherwise. The library and the garden are free for you to visit whenever you like. My siblings can be a bit temperamental. Rebekah doesn't like the slaves we buy so I'd advise you not to cross her and if she asks you to do something, use good judgment. You may ask me if you are unsure. Kol is volatile. He comes and goes when he pleases and can be at times…unsavory. If he should touch you or harm you in any way, you will inform me first before telling Niklaus. We tend to have different means of what is to go on in our household."

"That being said…If you do not obey these rules or the rules my brother will give you…you will be punished. And we all have different methods." Jane bit her lip, but nodded. telling herself that she would have to be strong and do whatever they want. "I'd like to get back to a more pleasant topic. Do you have siblings?"

"No. It's just me…My mother and father became ill. I needed to support them so I…I volunteered to take a girl's place in the auction. They are being cared for now, but I know it's not nearly enough."

Elijah's face softened. "You sacrificed your freedom to help them and yet…you have no hope they will live. Why then? Why do this?"

"The girl, Amelia, she…She was younger than me. She…She has children and they needed her. I couldn't let her be parted from them." Jane admitted.

"You are a very brave girl." He told her. He glanced out the little cut out window and smiled. "We are arriving." Jane moved over to the window again and gasped aloud. It was a very large estate and she could see huge trees and lush bushes on the inside of the iron gated fence, going far off and out of sight. The mansion itself was a sight to behold and was at least four stories, not including the highest windows to what she assumed was the forbidden attic.

"It's beautiful. Just like a castle." She said excitedly. "What is that?" She asked and he looked at what she was pointing at. A large grey elephant was wandering about the front lawn.

"Something of Kol's I'm sure. It's an elephant."

"What is he doing with it? Does it have a name? May I pet it?"

"Perhaps you may come and see it later." He said his mouth twitching in amusement again. This girl was a bit more talkative now and he had feeling he would not have problem with Rebekah with this one.

"I have one more question…Will I have to wash all of those windows?"

Elijah laughed aloud and he honestly couldn't remember the last time he had.

"No, my dear. I'm afraid you wouldn't quite reach them." Jane scowled slightly and he smirked. Yes, his brother will like this one.

The door to the carriage opened and a dark-skinned, handsome man greeted them, though he wasn't the one who opened the door. A lanky youth stood off to the side.

"Elijah." He nodded.

"Evening, Master Marcellus. Has my brother arrived home yet?"

"He'll be here in time for dinner. I see Kol has been busy."

"He's already bought a tiger to go with his wild animal collection. I don't know what he expects to do with an elephant."

"A tiger?" Jane squeaked and they looked at her. Elijah had almost forgotten she was there. He offered her his hand to take so she could get out of the carriage.

"Oh, is this pretty one yours?" Marcellus asked, smiling at her. Jane felt a bit uncomfortable.

"She's a gift for Niklaus."

"Lucky man. She's beautiful." He took her hand and kissed the back of it. "Enchante." Jane flushed a bit.

Elijah led her up the wide steps and into the lavish foyer.

"Oh…its beautiful." Jane breathed, looking up at the sparkling crystal chandelier. She suddenly felt inadequate in her rather plain cream colored dress. She was sure she looked horrid among such pretty, sparkly things. There were paintings hung on the wall and she found herself drawn to one. It was a painting of the ocean, waves crashing along the rocks on a lonely sandy beach.

Elijah turned to see what Marcel was chuckling about and smiled. Feeling eyes on her, she turned and saw them waiting for her further up the hall. She flushed red and hurried after them.

"Sorry. I've just never seen the ocean depicted that way. It's lovely and a little lonely."

"That's quite all right. I'll be sure to let Niklaus know you enjoy it so."

She looked at him with wide eyes. "He _painted_ that? It's amazing. Did he picture it in his mind or was he there to see it?"

"You'll have to ask him." Elijah murmured in amusement and she quieted as they resumed walking. He figured she was getting nervous again.

They came to a flight of stairs and Jane followed them, her head turning this way and that to see everything. Elijah kept a hand at her elbow, afraid that she'd fall if she kept turning. He supposed she was positive she'd never see those things again so soon and he knew that to be true at least for a while.

"This is your room." He told her and opened the door. Jane went inside and looked around at the green and cream colored room. The bed looked huge and soft and soft creamy color and looked as though it might swallow her if she got in it. There was a large dresser and a vanity both already having things to accommodate her. brushes, perfumes, ribbons, etc. Everything a girl could ever want or need.

"You'll not need for anything. Unless something is to your dissatisfaction."

"All this is really mine?" She asked in awe, picking up a perfume bottle and sniffing the scent. "I don't even think I could find a thing to be dissatisfying." Jane opened a door. There was a huge tub for her to bathe in. She had her very own bathroom.

"She's different than the ones before." Marcel murmured to Elijah as Jane explored the bathing room. She was testing the water coming from the pipes like a curious child. "Are you thinking she could finally get through to him?"

"It's hot." She beamed at them. "I didn't know the hot water could come from these too."

"No. She's not." Elijah agreed. "Which is precisely why I think she will. Miss Evans, Marcellus and I have to see to something before dinner. A maid will be in later to help you change and get you ready."

"Okay." She nodded and sat gingerly on the edge of the bed. She sank down and squeaked. "Um, I guess I'll sit here."

Marcel hid a laugh in his sleeve and Elijah smirked.

"Yes, you do that."

The two of them left the room, but as they were leaving Elijah turned to her. "I'm going to lock you in, I don't want you wandering and getting lost." She looked worried a moment and then nodded once in understanding. Elijah smiled and shut the door. She heard the lock click and bit her lip a moment before bouncing on the bed. She giggled at the fluffiness.

* * *

Jane turned from making faces at herself in the vanity mirror at the sound of the lock turning. In came in a maid who looked disturbingly like Elena, only this version looked aggressive. She was dressed in a very provocative dress, the color of dried blood.

"My name is Katherine and you will do what I say, got it?"

Jane nodded, wide eyed. "Now get in the bathroom and get undressed. And be quick, I have to work fast." After being fussed at for hiding herself and being told that it was dumb to be so modest when she had seen everything before, Jane was ushered into the heated, vanilla scented, water.

Katherine scrubbed at her skin until it was pink and tingly and then almost drowned her trying to wash her hair.

After that Jane was shoved into a towel and a robe and another towel around her head and pushed out into the bedroom. Katherine shoved open the closet door and disappeared. Curious, Jane peered inside.

"Oh." She stated, seeing all of the different colored clothing. Dresses both modest and not, hung on the racks and there were dozens of shoes. Katherine pulled a dark green dress from the rack and picked up the matching shoes before coming out and Jane moved out of her way.

While Katherine was muttering and digging through the dresser drawers, Jane felt of the satin material of the dark green dress.

"Here." Jane turned and flushed she saw the garments in Katherine's hands. They were dark blue and slightly see through. The girl rolled her eyes, shaking her curly haired head. Her hair was in perfect ringlets and Jane was a bit envious of how perfect they were. "You have to wear them. Klaus will want you too. So you might as well get used to them." She helped Jane get the lacy and flimsy undergarment top on, adjusting it to keep her in place and Jane wasn't sure she liked how low it was. Katherine had been quick to point out that Lord Klaus liked cleavage. Jane suddenly felt faint. Elijah had said that he wouldn't hurt her, but that didn't necessarily mean anything and he did say it was only for this night. That means that the next night, and the next, and the next…He would be in here with her or she would be in his room. The fluffy bed didn't seem so safe anymore.

Katherine noted her expression and her faced softened a bit.

"I was nervous my first time too." She replied. "But just remember…If you disobey him or displease him, it'll get worse. So you better do what he says. You do that and he won't hurt you so much."

Jane nodded once. "Who-"

"Lord Elijah." She told her indifferently. "Now, turn around and hold onto the bed post. I have to tie your corset strings." She tugged and instructed Jane to suck in a breath. The strings were pulled tighter and she was handed a pair of white elbow length gloves.

Katherine fixed her hair, twisting it into a braided bun at the base of her neck, a few curls hanging loose. Her curls weren't like Katherine's, but they were still somewhat pretty. Next came her makeup. When Katherine deemed her presentable, she helped Jane into her shoes.

"There. As good as can be."

There was a knock at the door and Katherine opened it, curtsying to Elijah. He smiled at her, a secret smile, Jane noted, and then his eyes were on her.

"She looks beautiful." Elijah murmured. "Thank you, Katerina." Her name rolled off his tongue in a way that made Katherine blush faintly. Elijah nodded at her. "Please see to it that she is waiting in the study after dinner. And see to it that she has her dinner."

"Yes, master." She told him and he stroked her cheek with the back of his fingers. He backed away and went down the hall.

* * *

Jane hurried after Katherine as they went down the stairs and then down the hall. She could hear loud talking coming from one of the rooms and Katherine steered her into another room.

"Sit there." Jane sat on the cushioned stool in front of the fireplace and Katherine pushed at her head. "Keep your head down and don't look up unless he wants to look at you, understand?" Jane nodded, swallowing hard. "Eyes on the floor, until he tells you to look at him. Even if he tilts your head up, turns you left and right, eyes on the rug until he demands you to look at him. And he demands a lot." She added the last part dryly. "Hands in your lap, tuck your legs here, like this." Katherine positioned her and nodded. "Good. Just sit like that. Don't move."

The girl bit her lip slightly and then stopped. Katherine went to stand near the drink cart, where she began filling glasses with wine. Jane shut her eyes, telling herself over and over that this was to help her family. That this was the only way to help Amelia. Even if he hurt her, she had to let him. Her body shook with the fear that he'd touch her, but she had to endure it. _You are here to help your family._

"Inside, ladies and gentlemen." Elijah's voice came from outside the door. "We'll be with you in a moment."

The doors to the study opened and in came several people. Some of them stopped what they were saying and began gasping and 'oohing' and 'ahhing' about her.

"Don't keep me in suspense, brother." A voice stated. This one smooth and dark, sinful almost, at the same time. It made her toes curl in her shoes. "What is all this about a birthday gift?" The doors opened again and feet strode across the oriental rugs towards her. Her heart raced and blood pounded her in her ears. It seemed so loud and she strained to hear if he was speaking.

"Who is this?" He asked quietly.

* * *

 _Review?_


	2. Master

**Thanks for all the following, favs, and reviews so far!**

 **Smut Warning**

* * *

Chapter 2:

Master

 _"Who is this?" He asked quietly._

Jane waited on baited breath. She wanted to take a peek of him, but she was afraid of the consequences.

"I thought you were rather lonely lately, Niklaus. So I picked a little something up for you. I hope my gift is to your liking."

She almost jumped when there was a hand on her chin, tilting her head up. Remembering what Katherine said she kept her eyes down which was hard to do with him touching her and turning her head from side to side. People were murmuring.

"She's a pretty one, brother." A voice stated. "Let's see her eyes."

"Yes. Let's see her eyes, Nik." A woman stated, giggling madly. "I want to see."

Jane didn't move. "Look at me, sweetheart." A thumb caressed her chin and she did. She lifted her gaze from the floor and blinked up into a pair of dark blue-green eyes. She was surprised to find how handsome he was, with dark golden blond curls and a wicked gleam in his eyes. "Hello." He greeted and pink flushed her cheeks.

"Hello, my Lord." She said quietly. He released her chin and took a step back.

"What's your name, love?" Klaus asked her, beginning to circle her. She was suddenly feeling like he was stalking her, waiting for the wrong move.

"Jane Evans, sir." She said politely, speaking clearly so he wouldn't find anything wrong with her. She had seen the evil, coldness in his eyes and she hoped to never see it again.

"Where do you come from?"

"Centerville, sir."

He nodded, still circling her like a predator after his prey. She swallowed nervously.

"She's a bit short if you ask me." The same woman who had cackled madly stated, sipping her wine. The gentleman next to her rolled his eyes. Jane tried not to frown, but Klaus had seen the anger in her eyes and his mouth twitched.

"You're as tall as she is, Aurora." The man stated. "She's lovely, Nik."

"Well, if you don't want her I'd gladly take her." The man who had called Klaus, "brother" said over his wine glass. His was just about empty. Kol. Jane's eyes widened just a fraction, but she remained still, still afraid of making a wrong move. She had no wish to be beaten.

"Sorry, I'm late, brother." A woman called and she came into the room, heels clacking. She was beautiful with long golden tresses and vibrant blue eyes. "Lexi and I were busy visiting with Lucien. He says "happy birthday" by the way." Her eyes landed on Jane. "Who's she?"

"Her name is Jane." Klaus stated. He had stopped circling and was standing behind her. "And she is a gift to me from our eldest brother."

"How old are you?" Rebekah asked her.

"Eighteen, Lady Rebekah."

Jane watched her look her up and down. "She's pretty. Much better than the last one. And much politer."

"Josh, Matt, escort Miss Jane to my chambers. I accept my brother's generous gift."

"Yes, sir." Two young men came into the room, one was the one who had opened her carriage door earlier, and both took her arms in theirs. They helped her from her stool and walked her from the room and as she was led away, she could feel Klaus' eyes on her the entire time, making her feel warm all over.

* * *

Jane sat on the edge of the large maroon colored bed, her hands gripping the bedspread with anxiety. Her mother had told her a bit about what men and women did and she wasn't looking forward to what was to occur. Surely, Elijah hadn't lied to her about Klaus not hurting her tonight, but…She was scared. The remembered feeling of pain between her thighs from just fingers, she couldn't imagine the pain of something else. She tensed when the door opened, but Josh poked his head in.

"It's only me." He smiled at her. "Klaus requests that you, uh, get comfortable and have some wine." He showed her the bottle and set it on the night stand, along with two glasses. He filled one for her and she sipped it. "Sip it slowly if you've never had it before. Word of advice."

"Oh, okay." She murmured.

"Uh, Katherine is supposed to come in and help you with your dress." He told her. "Are you okay? Do you need anything?"

She shook her head. "No, I-I'm okay."

"Do you want me to send a letter to anyone, like your parents or someone?"

"He's going to kill me?!" She shrieked, drawing up against the headboard, eyes wide.

"What? No, no! Oh, god, sorry…that's not what I meant." Josh assured her. "I'm sorry. I just meant that you want to tell them you're okay."

"I can send them letters?"

"Oh, yeah. Mail goes out and comes in once a week."

"Could you…Could tell them I'm okay and not to worry. I didn't tell them what I did. They think I am working in a factory." Jane took his arm. "Please don't mention what I've done. They can't know."

"All right. I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you so much." She smiled at him and he nodded. As he left, Katherine came inside.

"All right, hand me the dress."

Jane swallowed and turned around. Katherine tugged the strings loose and Jane let it fall to the floor. She stepped out of it and Katherine picked it up, draping it across her arm and taking her white gloves.

"Want some advice?" She asked, handing Jane a sheer robe. "Don't piss him off. When Klaus is in a foul mood, we all suffer." She took the dress and walked out of the room.

* * *

Jane tried to relax against the bedframe, but every time she heard a noise she tensed. To occupy her time, she walked around the room, avoiding the four poster, canopied bed. She admired the art on the walls and then looked out the window.

The sprawling garden of flowers and hedges looked like a maze. There were a few trees scattered in the back. she strained to see what was in the corner of the garden and then remembered Elijah mentioning a tiger.

"Admiring the garden, love?"

She turned around quickly and saw Klaus coming in, shutting the door.

"Oh, um, yes. It's beautiful."

"Tomorrow you may walk about if you'd like. Sit under a tree perhaps."

Jane smiled. "It sounds nice." He smiled back and then gestured to the bed.

"Have a seat, love."

She sat down on the bed, trying not to seem nervous.

Klaus sat next to her. "Don't be frightened, Jane. I don't wish to harm you." He cupped her chin and turned her to face him. She met his eyes and his gaze fell to her lips. Very gently, he kissed her, his mouth molding to hers. He knew she had never kissed before, because she was very still, and so he took the lead guiding her. He pulled back and she looked at him for a moment before figuring out what he wanted. He had shown her and now she needed to repeat. She bit down into her lower lip and hesitantly reached up to touch his face like he had touched hers. He sat still letting her get used to him and then she was moving closer, sitting on her knees. He was surprised a bit, but she looked determined to please him, which was contradictory to how she was responding. It confused him. And he had never felt that lost before.

Jane pressed her lips to his, trying to mimic his movements from before. She was succeeding so far and it didn't feel forced, just that she was trying too hard.

"Like that?" She whispered, looking at him unsurely.

"Yes, but you're tense."

"I'm sorry. I can try again."

He stopped her, stroking her cheek gently. "Let's have a talk first. Relax you."

"Oh, okay." She said, biting her lip.

"You didn't do anything wrong, sweetheart. This is your first time." He moved back against the headboard and gestured for her to follow. She did and his eyes darkened just a tad, watching her crawl across the bed. He tugged her into his lap and she flushed a bit.

"Now, tell me, love. What are you doing here?"

"I'm not sure what you mean." She stated, looking up at him.

"You're not like most of the girls that are sold. You're very innocent."

"Oh…" She looked away a moment and he could see her trying to find the right words. "My mother and father are sick. The village I come from…we have no means of getting the medicine they require at least, not without doing something against the law." She tucked her hair behind her ear and he watched the movement, eyes flashing gold. "I heard that a girl in my village, Amelia, was being sold. Amelia has children and I-I couldn't let her be parted from her them. So I took her place, leaving a note to my parents that I was going to work in factory nearby to pay for a doctor and medicine. I went to the Lockwood's, they were the richest family in the village and Mr. Lockwood was our head leader."

"I made a deal with him, saying I would take Amelia's place if he would help my family. We were all friends, you see." She sighed. "The next day, I told Amelia to go home to her children and I got on the train to come to Newsport. Rich Lockwood agreed to help my family by using half of what I was sold for to help pay for things. I made him promise to pay in increments every week so they wouldn't know."

Klaus took her chin. "You a very brave and very kind girl."

"I just hope that it is enough. I can do no more and they were very sick." She took a steading breath. "That is why I am here. I have to help them and if this is the only way, then I will." He gently pushed her off his lap and stood, going to pour himself some wine. "Have I upset you?"

"No, love. I was just thinking."

"I know I'm not experienced, but I can try." She chewed her lip. "What do I call you?"

"Master." He said and she nodded once.

"Elijah said you had rules and he explained the household rules to me. I am not allowed in the basement or the attic and, uh," She frowned, thinking hard and her tongue poked out of the corner of her mouth. He couldn't look away. "To watch out for Kol and not to anger Rebekah."

Klaus snorted. "You need not fear my siblings. They know better than to touch what is mine." She wasn't sure about being objectified, but she did belong to him so she kept her thoughts to herself. She was no longer free, she belonged to someone. _Just think of mom and dad._ She repeated over and over in her mind.

"The basement is where the water heaters and such things are, so there is no need to be afraid of it. it's just a precaution that you do not venture down there."

"And the attic?"

"Perhaps one day, I will show you what is there."

She nodded once. "Elijah told me of the ocean painting in your foyer. I just wondered…Did you picture it in your mind or were you there when you painted it? It's so lifelike, I felt like I was there." She flushed. "That's a bit silly isn't it?"

"Have you ever seen the ocean?"

"No." She whispered quietly. "But my mother saw it once with father. They went there on a trip; I wasn't born yet."

"I see." He was sitting back on the bed now and she was sitting in his lap of her own accord. If he wasn't mistaken, she was cuddling against him. More than likely for warmth. Unlike his all vampire siblings, he was part werewolf so there was a warmth to his body. He smiled at her half sleepy expression. She had had a long, exhausting day filled with new experiences. She needed rest. "It's time to sleep now, my pet." He murmured, stroking her curls.

He peeled back the sheets and duvet on the bed and began unbuttoning his shirt. He saw her watching him and how she flushed when he caught her eye. He let his pants drop to the floor next, but his boxers did little to hide his obvious pleasure at having a warm beautiful body in his bed.

Jane tried not to let her eyes wander too much, she was still unsure of she was supposed to do. She eased the robe off, letting it fall off her shoulders and onto the bedspread. Klaus knelt behind her, pulling on the strings to loosen the corseted top. His fingers stroked her neck and shoulders and she kept still, saying her mantra over and over. Especially when he added his lips and his tongue to her skin.

"I'm going to take this off you, love." He murmured and she nodded raising her arms obediently as he tugged the restraining fabric off. She had to struggle not to hide herself, gripping the fabric beneath her. He cupped her lightly and she gave a little breathy moan. She had never been touched like that before and he was being very gentle. "You are perfect." She flushed a bit and he smiled, caressing her. The little moan she had given him was encouraging.

"What are these on your back, Jane?"

"My tattoos…I um, I've had them since I was little. It's part of my heritage, I suppose, but my parents don't have any." Klaus tilted his head, he wanted to paint those tattoos, paint her spread naked against his sheets, but there would be time for that later.

"Interesting." He stated and then stroked her back. Klaus got beneath the sheets and Jane slipped under them too. It was a bit embarrassing to be sleeping in just her panties, but she figured it was better than being completely nude.

Her little heart was racing and he kissed her shoulder. "Don't be scared, love. It's all right. I'm not going to do anything tonight." He promised and drew her close to him. She relaxed slightly, yawning tiredly and he smiled. "Sleep, my pet. You need rest." He stroked her hair and down her back soothingly until she was drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Jane woke up slowly and felt an arm curled under her, a hand cupping one of her breasts and the other hand resting on her stomach. She shifted slightly and then a pair of lips were at her ear.

"Good morning, my pet." Klaus said, nuzzling her ear, the hand cupping her breast, gave a light squeeze. "You're up a bit earlier than I expected."

"I usually wake up at this time. I had to feed our chickens."

He chuckled. "Well, you may sleep as long as you wish." He turned her over onto her back gently, moving to hover over her. He lowered his mouth to hers and she kissed him with more ease than last night. "Much better, pet." Klaus nuzzled her gently and nipped at her neck, his fangs brushing her skin. "I'm going to have a taste of you, love. Just keep still, it'll sting a bit." He sank his fangs into her skin between her neck and shoulder and she swallowed back a gasp. She could feel the burn of him taking her blood and she clutched at the bedsheets. He pulled free, when she began to fill faint, and she watched her blood roll down his chin. He looked frightening. His eyes were gold, there were black veins beneath his eyes and he had elongated fangs. Slowly, his face turned normal and he licked his lips clean of her blood. Watching her, he bit into his wrist and offered it to her.

She took it obediently and sucked at his wrist. After a few seconds, she began to feel better and he pulled his wrist away. She touched her neck and gasped.

"It's healed." She said and he smiled knowingly. "Does that mean…?"

"Don't worry, love. You're not a vampire." He rolled to his side. "Only if you die with vampire blood in your system will you turn."

"Oh."

Klaus moved over her and wiped blood from her lower lip, cupping her chin. He pressed a gentle kiss to her lips before moving lower to kiss down her chest. Jane wiggled beneath him as his tongue and teeth made a scorching path down between her breasts. She whimpered and he shushed her. She gasped as he sucked a nipple into his mouth suckling harshly, while his other hand pinched and rolled the unoccupied bud. She had never felt such a sensation before and she gripped the sheets beneath her as he lashed her with his tongue. He moved to the next one to repeat his actions, switching hand and mouth. He detached his mouth when she was red and swollen and she bit her lip as he began moving down and then back up. He kissed her roughly, his tongue tangling with hers. Then he was backing off, kneeling next to her.

"Come, pet." He purred and she swallowed, turning onto her knees before him. She had a feeling she knew what he wanted and a rosy tinge colored her cheeks. She had heard stories from other woman about pleasuring men, but she had no experience of her own. She tried to recall what she was supposed to do first, knowing that if she failed, he could get angry. He took her hand and placed it on his stomach.

"Touch me." He commanded and Jane stroked up his chest. His eyes closed and she grew bolder, caressing his abs and running her hands along his chest. He gave a rumble, almost like a growl as she lowered her mouth to his chest, trying to mimic the pleasure he had given her. He gave groan and she went lower. She didn't want him to be disappointed, because if he threw her out…her parents could lose the money. Elijah could ask for a complete refund and she couldn't allow that. The thought upset her and she tried to focus on her task. He definitely felt nice and he very muscled.

Jane gripped his underpants and tugged them down, freeing his towering manhood. It was long and thick and she was intimidated by it. She knew better than to shy away, lest she upset him, so she did the only thing she could think of and wrapped her hand around his girth. Klaus made a noise of what she hoped was approval and gave him a squeeze. He hissed in pleasure and she bent her head to press her lips against his straining erection. One of his hands, buried itself into her curls, tangling his fingers in her long locks and he pressed on the back of her head, urging her.

She kissed all along the head and around the sides and Klaus growled. She wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing so she took his head into her mouth. It wasn't too unpleasant, just odd and she ran her tongue over him, tasting him and trying to figure out what to do now she had in her mouth and he was groaning in pleasure above her. She gave a little suck and he whined. Emboldened, she sucked him harder, slipping more of him into her mouth. Klaus urged her further, by pushing on her head.

"That's right, pet. Just like that." He growled, beginning to thrust. Jane wasn't expecting that and his length went towards her throat. She almost gagged, but thought she better not and tried to relax her muscles. She continued to suck on him and started to pump what she didn't have in her with her hand. She felt him grab her other hand and put it beneath his cock to fondle his balls and she held them gently, knowing he was really sensitive there. Jane wanted him to have the most pleasure she could give so she tried to take all of him into her mouth.

Klaus moaned and pumped his hips, pressing in further. She opened her eyes and looked up at him. His breath hitched as he caught her gaze and he reached down and stroked her throat, gently rubbing at a spot and silently letting her know how far he'd go. She relaxed more as he pushed all the way and her nose was brushing his skin. Klaus cursed at the ceiling and Jane swallowed experimentally.

"Again, love." He croaked out, stroking her hair, and she did. The muscles of her throat, squeezed him in delicious pressure that made him wonder if she was as innocent as she seemed. She swallowed one more time and he came, pulling almost out so that she could taste his seed. She wasn't sure she liked that, but she swallowed the mixture obediently and he pulled the rest of the way out. His flaccid cock glistened and was still an impressive length. Without being told she cleaned him up and tucked him back into his briefs.

"Was that good, Master?" She asked and Klaus felt his cock give an interested twitch as she addressed him. Not to mention at the scent of her arousal. It was floral, driving him crazy with the desire to bend her to the bed and have his way with her, but if he was patient he could make it easier for her.

He hummed. "That was very good, my pet. You have such a pretty little mouth." She flushed and he gently pushed her onto her back. "For servicing your master without being told, you've earned a reward. Good girls get rewards."

"May I visit the elephant Lord Kol bought?"

Klaus chuckled. "You may. And the rest of the menagerie as well. Would that be a satisfactory reward?"

"Oh, yes, Master." She smiled. "I have never seen a tiger before." She gasped as he stroked her through her lacy, barely there, panties.

"Are you certain that is what you desire?" He teased. "Your body says otherwise. It craves my touch, pet." Jane tried not to panic as he slipped his hand into her panties, just barely touching her he pressed the heel of his hand against her and she whimpered. "Do you still wish to see the elephant?" She was so wet for him, she had to have a need for release, but she hadn't asked for that.

"I…Whatever Master wishes." She said, biting her lip. He was going to do it, so she couldn't stop him without angering him. He was going to ram his fingers into her and she would feel the burn all over again. The stinging pain would make her ache all day, but she would have to endure it.

Klaus kissed her temple, eyes flashing with wickedness. He would show her what she did not know she desired, but would from here after. "I believe I will reward you twice today, because you answered so prettily." He ripped her panties off her body and gave them a sling. Jane legs were pushed open and widened and then Klaus was between her thighs.

She grabbed the bed sheets, clenching her fist and bracing herself for the pain. He wasn't going to ram his fingers in then. No, he was going for the main thing! Jane shut her eyes and tried to think of happier things, maybe that would ease the pain. She squealed as his tongue licked up her most sensitive place and she lifted her head and looked down at him in confusion. He was pleasuring her with his mouth. Overwhelming shocks that went through her body with each stroke of his tongue as he lapped at her. He hummed as she bucked her hips, grinding herself closer as whimpers escaped her pretty mouth. His tongue found her little pleasure bud and circled it, making her cry out. He teased her several times before closing his mouth around the pearl and giving it a suckle.

Jane arched off the bed and he grabbed her thighs to keep her spread for him. She was sweet tasting, just like her blood had been. His cock throbbed with her throaty little cries, her voice hoarse from pleasuring him and that made him more determined to reward her. He ran a hand up her thigh and slickened it with her sweetness before moving it down and between her cheeks. He pressed lightly at her back entrance and she shrieked at being touched there. She whined and moaned, twisting beneath him as he circled her little entry and he felt her tense.

"Come, my pet." He encouraged and suckled her once more. She came with a sharp cry, riding her ecstasy and rocking against his tongue. He soothed and eased her down from her high, kissing around her little bundle of nerves, and licking at her release, cleaning her up as she had done for him. She lay limply on the bed, exhausted, and Klaus chuckled, moving up to nuzzle her cheek. "And that is one of many rewards you can receive." He murmured to her and kissed her sweaty neck.

"Thank you, Master." She told him and he smiled smugly.

* * *

 _Review?_


	3. Punished

**Thanks for all the following, favs, and reviews so far!**

 **Smut Warning, Spanking Warning, Attempted** **Assault...Think that covers everything.**

* * *

Chapter 3:

Punished

Jane swished about in her new dress of dark blue silk and walked along the path made by the hedges. She was beginning to feel lost however as the entire place was like a maze of hedges. She stopped to smell the roses that were growing at the end of the row and gently touched them. They were deep red roses, her favorite of roses and she smiled gently.

"Do you like roses?"

She turned to see Lord Kol, leaning against one of the hedges. He was watching her with interest, his dark eyes full of mischief.

"Yes, I do, my Lord." She said politely and dipped into a curtsy. He glanced around before moving closer. "I like all kinds of flowers."

"But these are not your favorite?" He guessed. She shook her head.

"Wildflowers, my Lord."

"Please, call me Kol. Leave that Lord business to my siblings." He smirked, winking at her, and she smiled. He offered his arm to her. "Would you like to see the menagerie of animals?"

"Oh, yes, please." She beamed and he walked her down towards another path. "I almost got lost."

He chuckled. "Then I am glad I came to your rescue, little love."

* * *

Klaus went in search of his little pet and found her feeding the elephants. Kol had bought a mother and her baby. Jane was petting the little one and giggling as it nudged her with its trunk.

"Having fun, love?"

She turned to him with a smile. "Yes, the baby is so sweet." She said and turned away from the elephants she wiped her hands clean.

"I came to see if, perhaps, you'd like to go horseback riding with me."

"I've never done that before, Master. What if I should fall?"

He chuckled. "Not to worry, love. Until we can find a suitable horse and you be taught how ride it, you shall ride with me." He extended his arm to her and she took it. He led her away from the animals and she turned to wave goodbye to the elephants.

"They are remarkable." She chattered to him as they strode through the flowers beds. "I've never seen such a majestic creature before, but it troubles me."

"And why is that?"

"Because they don't really belong here. It's not their natural habitat." She bit her lip. "They seem happy." She was quick to say, cheeks pink. "I meant no disrespect to Lord Kol. I only meant-" He pressed a finger to her lips.

"I know what you meant, love. And I agree, but Kol can be quite trying."

"He seems charming enough."

"He was here?"

"Yes, he escorted me to the menagerie. I was afraid I'd be lost if I had to find it on my own."

He chuckled, realizing that perhaps for once his brother had kept his hands to himself and behaved. It did make him suspicious however. "Yes, some of the paths do look the same."

He led her to the stables and a man with dark hair came out of the stables.

"My Lord."

"Frederick." Klaus greeted. "Saddle my horse for me, will you? The pet and I are going for a ride."

"Right away, sir." Frederick stated and Jane froze when he looked at her. No, it couldn't be. He smirked and she suddenly felt queasy. She knew that man, he was the one who… Jane stepped back a bit.

"Pet, stay here while I go and see to something before we go."

"Uh, are you sure you don't want me to come, Master?" Jane asked, trying not to show fear.

Klaus took her chin in his fingers. "No, that's quite all right, love. You stay here and get acquainted with the horses." He strode back up to the house, leaving Jane to fend for herself.

She wandered into the stable to visit the horses and was relieved not to see Frederick anywhere.

 _She was shoved roughly to the ground, her dressed was being ripped at. Hands were pushing her skirt up around her waist as a body pressed her to the ground. Her panties were ripped away and fingers were jabbing and touching her. She wanted to scream and cry for help, but she knew it was futile. The village was too far away. Jane screamed as fingers pumped into her, making her wince with pain and discomfort. He rutted against her leg like a wild animal and she sobbed. A shout came from nearby and she was released. She curled into a ball on the leafy floor and whimpered._

"Well, this is quite a surprise. I was not expecting to see you again, my sweet." Frederick stated, leaning against the doorway to the stables. "Does he know of our contact?" Jane lowered her eyes.

"No." She whispered quietly. "You won't tell him will you?"

"I won't unless you refuse to do as I say." Frederick stated. Jane bit her lower lip. "You will come to me tonight."

"Tonight? But he-he'll notice if I'm gone."

"Tonight is Poker night with Marcel Gerard and some of his high class friends. We'll have time before you have to go to him."

Jane shook her head. "Please don't…I…I don't want this."

"I knew you were a little whore the moment I saw you. Look at you, a pet of the Mikaelson's. You will come to me because if you don't I will tell him and he'll get rid of you."

"You'd lose your job too." Jane told him weakly.

"But they didn't spend good money on me. If they know you've been to see me instead of satisfying your master…"

A tear went down Jane's face and she nodded once. "Fine." She whispered.

"That's a good girl. We're going to finish what we started in the woods last winter."

Jane bit her lip and then shook her head. "No. No, I won't!" She yelled and ran from him. He was shouting out after her, but she was running as far as she could get. She ran into Katherine who almost toppled into the fountain.

"What are doing?" She demanded. "Why are you running?"

"I-I had to get away."

"Away from what?" Her eyes widened. "You're not running from Klaus are you?"

"No." She shook her head. "If I tell you something, will you promise not to tell anyone else?"

"That depends." She muttered and then sighed. "Fine. What?"

Jane told her about her almost rape and that the man in the stable was the same one and he threatened to tell Klaus if she didn't come to him at nightfall. She went on to explain that Klaus might throw her out and that she would no longer have the means to pay for her family's care.

Katherine frowned. "I knew he was sickening." She scowled. "Come with me."

"Where are we going?"

"To tell Elijah."

"What? No. he'll throw me out."

"No, he won't."

"Klaus won't want me anyone. What good would it do to tell? I've been touched. Please, don't say a word about it."

"Pet, where are you?" Klaus called out.

"I have to go. Please, Katherine." Jane pleaded and ran off back towards the stable.

Katherine watched her go and then turned around to find Elijah standing behind her. The look on his face was clear. He had heard.

* * *

Jane knew she was in trouble judging by the look on his face and she lowered her head as she approached him.

"I'm sorry, Master. I've disappointed you."

"That you have, pet. And why am I disappointed?"

"Because I didn't do as you told me and stayed at the stable. I disobeyed."

"That's right. Now what were you so busy doing?"

"I…I went to talk to Katherine." She lied, biting her tongue.

"I see and was the visit worth it?"

"Not if it displeased you, Master."

"Pretty words won't save you now. I believe a lesson must be learned instead of taking our ride." He took her arm and strode towards the stable.

"N-no. Not here Master, please." She begged him as she was pulled into the darkened stable. Frederick could see if he was around.

"I see I've been too lenient with you. _I_ am your Master, not the other way around. You will be punished anywhere I choose."

Jane was pushed into a stall and there was a saddle over a low bench he bent her over it so that she was lying across it, her little butt in the air. She knew what was going to occur and she bit her lip. Klaus took one of her hands and held it down around the leg of the bench where there was a leather buckle there. He restrained her wrist and then did the same to the other, to keep her from trying to stop what he was about to do. She was stretched out over the bench, only her tip toes scraping the ground.

Klaus pushed her dress skirts up around her hips and took hold of her panties, drawing them down her legs and to her knees. He made her spread her legs a bit and he restrained her ankles as well. Then caressed her soft little arse.

"I don't wish to harm you, pet, but you've disappointed me. Now it's your first offense, so I'll go a bit easy and give you twenty-five by my hand only. Aloud, you will count each one and apologize to your master. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Master." Jane said weakly. She deserved to be punished for deceiving him. The thought made her want to sob, but she bit her lip.

The first slap on the ass was unexpected. The sting made her cry out in shock.

"One. I'm sorry, Master." She counted and he patted her thigh.

"Good girl."

Smack. "Two. I'm sorry, Master."

By number twenty she was sobbing and hardly able to speak. Her arse was cherry red and was stinging badly. She would be sore for a couple of days.

"Twenty-three! I'm-I'm sorry, Master!" She wailed as he continued his assault upon her cheeks. "Twen…Twenty-four. I'm sorry, Master…" Klaus reared his hand and collided with her one more time. "Twenty-five. I'm sorry, Master!" She sobbed and slumped against the bench.

"There now, it's all over, pet." He soothed, stroking her hair. He rubbed her sore little arse gently and she whimpered. He shushed her and righted her panties before lowering her skirts. She still sobbed as he unhooked her wrists from the bench and helped her stand up. She sniffled and wiped at her eyes and he cupped her chin.

"Have you learned your lesson, sweetheart?"

"Don't disobey Master."

"That's right." He kissed her forehead and gave her another swat, a light one, and she yelped.

* * *

Jane winced as her shoulders ached along with her backside. She was helping Katherine rearrange the books in Elijah's library. He had so many and she was sore from stretching all the way up to slide each book into place.

Katherine frowned when Jane moved on the ladder. "You should have told him."

"And then what? Frederick would lose his job and so would I. There's no point."

"Then point is, you wouldn't have been punished."

Jane came down off the ladder, moving it over and taking another armload of books off the cart.

"I deserved to be punished, Katherine. I lied."

"That's bullshit, Jane." Katherine stated, steadying the ladder. They had taken turns putting books on the shelves. "Elijah, knows."

"You told him?"

"He heard you." She frowned at the other girl. "And Klaus will punish you again for lying about that too."

Jane sighed. "I know."

* * *

"There you are, pet. Finished with Elijah's books?" Klaus asked as she slid into his study, shutting the door behind her.

"Yes, Master." She told him and went to kneel by his chair. She tried not to wince as her sore bottom ached and throbbed. He reached a hand out and stroked her hair, while he was reading his paper.

"I have a Poker game tonight, so we have a bit of time before then." He folded his paper and scooted his chair back. "Dress off, pet." He commanded and she stood before him. He unbuckled his pants, lounging lazily in his chair as she began removing her dress. The fabric pooled around her ankles and he gestured for her to come closer. She obeyed and he tugged down her top, nipping and sucking harshly on a nipple. She whimpered and clung to his shoulders and he moved onto the next one being just as rough. He reached between her legs, finding her clit through her lacy panties and circling it with his thumb. She gasped in shock and he groaned at how wet she was already.

"Under the desk, pet." He stated pushing at her shoulders. Jane did as she was told and got beneath the desk, resting on her knees. Klaus pulled himself out of his pants and gave himself a rough stroke before moving the chair up to desk. "Lick me." He groaned as her little tongue went up and down his half hard length. He tangled a hand in her hair and she licked harder, trying to please him.

"Good girl." Klaus moaned, spreading his legs a bit wider.

The door to the study opened and Jane tensed for a moment when she heard Frederick speaking. Klaus pressed on the back of her head to continue. She went back to running her tongue along him, all the while listening hard.

"The Lord Marcellus is here, sir."

"Tell him I'll be with him soon enough." A rough tug on her hair made her open up and take him into her mouth. She began sucking and he pressed harder, making her take more in.

"If I may be so bold, sir. Where did you get this latest pet from?"

Klaus chuckled. "She is from Centerville, I believe. Same as you. Did you know her?"

"No, I've never seen her before, sir. She's quite lovely."

Possessively, he gripped her hair and she took more of him in, sucking hard and then she began swallowing.

"Very." He agreed. "Go and see to Marcel's horse will you? You know how he gets about it."

"Of course, sir."

The door shut and Klaus was coming down her throat. He let out a curse and bucked his hips. Jane let him pull out and then she pulled out from under the desk.

"Very good, pet. You were perfect." He stated. His hands cupped her little arse, being mindful of her soreness and she tried not to whimper. "Come here, my pet." He had her pressed against his chest and straddling his body, her legs on either side of his lap. Gently he pulled down the lacy fabric and took something from his desk drawer. "You've earned this, love." He said and rubbed the soothing cream on her little abused bottom. Jane clung to him and he kissed her shoulder. "Now, that ought to help a bit, hm?"

"Thank you, Master."

"You may retire to your room for the moment. I shall expect you in my room around midnight."

"Yes, Master." Jane told him and began to fix her clothing as he walked out of the room.

"Well, now isn't this a pretty sight."

She whirled around from zipping up her dress, holding her hand to her chest in fright. Frederick was leaning against the door.

"No, no, please…" She stated as he locked the door and started towards her.

"Shh, sweetling, they'll hear you."

Jane grabbed the letter opener from Klaus' desk and held it out in front of her.

Frederick laughed. "What are you going to do with that pretty? Are you going to gut me like a fish? Cut me like a loaf of bread. The bread your beautiful mother used to bake?" He moved closer and she stumbled back, keeping one hand on her dress and the other on the letter opener. "I heard she wasn't doing so well…"

"Please go away." Jane said to him. "I want you to go away."

"Why don't you just drop the knife and the dress and everything will be just fine." She shook her head. "No? Come on now, sweetling. Just a little taste of you." She gasped as he suddenly rounded the corner of the desk and she tried to flee him. He took hold of her dress and tried to tug her back to him, but she managed to get away from him, but her dressed ripped and she fell backwards.

He was on her in seconds and the letter opener thumped to the carpeted floor out of her reach. Jane struggled beneath him, kicking and punching at him. She got him a few times before she scratched him across the face with her nails. He slapped her in the face and head slammed against the floor.

"You little bitch!" He slapped her again on the other side of her face and Jane stifled a cry.

He held her down and grabbed at the material of dress, trying to rip it. Jane reached for the letter opener, trying with all her might. Her fingers barely brushed it.

"Fuck," He snarled and just shoved her skirt up around her hips, too impatient to try and remove her dress completely. He ripped her panties away and she bit her lip hard enough to bleed, trying to get away. He unzipped his pants and pushed them down and she shut her eyes, concentrating on grabbing the letter opener. He slapped her again. "Look at me, little whore! Look at me, while I'm screwing you. Look at me like I made your mother." Jane's fingers wrapped around the hilt of the knife and she swung her arm out.

She heard a gasp for air and opened her eyes to see the letter opener stuck in Frederick's throat. She scrambled out from under him and he gagged, going to the floor and flailing. Jane jerked the knife out and he stared at her in disbelief.

"Enjoyed…" He rasped, blood coming out of his mouth. "…your…mother…" Jane moved forward with a cry and plunged the letter opener into his chest. Frederick gurgled and then lay still. Jane jerked the knife out and drove into his chest over and over, sobbing.

She was vaguely aware of hands stopping her and holding her close. Soothing things were whispered in her ear and hands smoothed her hair, but she couldn't look away.

"Jane." Large hands cupped her face and turned her away from the dead man. She met Klaus' eyes. "Are you hurt?" She shook her head and then her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she went limp.

* * *

Thunder crashing made her gasp awake and hands were gently rubbing her back from where she had sat up abruptly.

"Easy, pet. You're safe." Klaus soothed from behind her and looked over her shoulder. He was leaning against the headboard, but it was too dark to see him properly. the curtains around the bed were drawn and only a sliver of light could be see, along with flashes of lightning. Something hit the side of the house and she squeaked, flying into his arms and he calmed her.

"It's all over."

"I…I killed him. I killed someone."

Klaus drew her close. "You stopped him from hurting you again. It was self-defense, love." She shuddered at the remembrance of her rage and she buried her face into his neck.

"He…spoke of my mother. Of how he had…of how he had done it to her." She bit her lip and leaned back. "What if he had been lying? What he hadn't? what if I killed him for no reason?"

Klaus took her chin. "He abused you and tried to rape you, Jane. That is a man who earned worse than what you gave him. He does not deserve your pity. Nor should you ever feel as if you had been in the wrong. No one is allowed to touch you, except your master. Understand?"

She nodded against his chest and he stroked her hair.

"You should have told me, Jane." He said quietly, a slight edge of anger to his voice and he gently moved her off his lap. "You should have told me of the reason you disobeyed me."

She hung her head shamefully. "I'm sorry, Master. I was afraid that if were to learn of what happened…You would not want me anymore and the Lord Elijah would send me away and get his money's worth from another."

Jane flinched when he couched her chin, expecting him to strike her or worse, but he touched her gently.

"You lied."

"Yes and I…I'll go without a fuss. It was wrong of me."

"You would leave and risk your parents not receiving their care?"

"I would find another way to get them money. Perhaps I would go to St. Charles Bay and-"

"Prostitute yourself?" Klaus' grip on her tightened. He would never allow that. "No, I think not."

"Then…where will I go?"

"My brother bought you and so you are mine." She couldn't help but feel relieved that he wouldn't be sending her off and Klaus smiled knowing full well she couldn't see it.

"Then…Master will punish me?"

"Yes, but not tonight. You need your rest and you may sleep as long as you'd like tomorrow. When you are awake and after your punishment, we shall take our ride."

Jane was tugged closer. "Thank you, Master." She stroked his chest. "Shall I service you?"

"Tomorrow, pet. Now it is time to sleep."

Jane looked down at herself. "Whose nightgown is this? It's soft and beautiful."

He opened an eye. "Something of Rebekah's I'd guess."

"Oh. I shall have to thank her. She shouldn't have to give her things out."

Klaus rolled his eyes. "Sleep."

"Yes, Master."

* * *

 _Review?_


	4. Mother and the Brides

Chapter 4:

Mother and the Brides

Jane woke up to the feeling of someone planting kisses along her bare bottom and she moaned as a stubbed covered cheek rubbed against her. There was still a bit of pain from being spanked, but it wasn't throbbing like it had before.

"Did I wake you, pet?" Klaus murmured, nuzzling her thigh and she whined, spreading her legs a bit. He clucked his tongue. "What do you want? A reward?"

"No, Master. You must punish me." He swept his finger through her glistening folds and she bit back a whimper.

"And how shall I punish you, my pet?"

"However you wish, Master."

He ran his fingers down her back and over her arse. "What if I were to spank you again?"

"If that is what Master wants."

Her stomach made a sound and she flushed. He chuckled and gently rolled her over.

"Hungry, pet?" He asked before frowning. "You haven't eaten since noon yesterday." He sat up and she shook her head.

"I can do without." She said quietly. "I've done it before."

He didn't like the sound of that and got out of bed, wrapping a robe around him. He strode to the door and opened it, speaking to someone in the hall. Then he was back in bed, his arms tugging her into his lap.

"You shall never go without, pet. Made to wait perhaps, but I will not withhold food from you."

"Thank you, Master."

"Why did you go without?" He asked.

Jane was silent for a moment. "We had neighbors with children and they couldn't afford to buy food every week so we gave them our rations every once and while. Sometimes we went days without food."

Klaus' arms tightened around her.

"You are too kind, pet. I'm surprised you lasted so long."

Jane tilted her head. "I've always thought that kindness goes a long way. If you help someone, they may in turn help you."

"I suppose." He murmured quietly, contemplating what she said, and there was a knock at the door. "Come in."

A girl, a bit younger than Jane came in, a large tray with silver dishes balanced in her hands. Behind her came Josh, holding another tray, this one with legs like a table. The tray/table that Josh was holding went across their laps and the dark haired girl set the tray of dishes on top of that. She left the room and came back again with a tray of two pitchers, two coffee cups, and two glass, setting them on the bedside table, while Josh handed Klaus a newspaper and a few letters after setting up the coffee pot on the dresser.

The girl poured milk from one jug into one of the glasses and then orange juice into the next tone. Once she was done she the glasses on the tray in front of Jane. Josh set a coffee cup in front of Klaus and took the plate coverings off of each item. Jane looked at all of the food with amazement. She eaten little sandwiches and fruits since she had arrived so seeing all of the food that was before her was a bit shocking. Biscuits, eggs, toast, bacon, sausage, ham, fruits, etc.

"Will that be all, Lord Klaus?" The girl asked, dipping her head. Beside her Josh did the same.

"That will be all. Thank you, Davina, Josh."

Davina curtsied, Josh bowed, and they both disappeared.

"I've never seen her before. Who is she?"

"A pet of my brother Kol's." Klaus murmured. "Took him a while to tame her. Like Katherine she had a temper and a wild streak…She's also a witch."

Jane looked at the door and bit her lip. Witches could either be very scary or very nice and she wondered which Davina was.

Klaus noticed that Jane seemed overwhelmed with the assortment of fruits and his brow furrowed slightly before he realized she was just unsure what to do first.

"You can eat, love." He said softly. "Anything you'd like."

"I'm not sure what to have." She admitted. She selected a biscuit after consideration and spread some butter on it. She took a small bite and smiled.

Klaus chuckled and started eating, after a while, he noticed she had stopped and he arched an eyebrow.

"What's wrong now?"

"Nothing, Master." She said, looking at him with curious eyes.

He nudged the plate of fruit closer to her. "Eat as much you'd like, pet. It's all right."

"Oh." She said, reaching for a strawberry. "Thank you, Master." She moaned at the taste of the fruit and Klaus stopped eating, watching her in fascination as she bit into another one, making her hum.

"Try this." He quickly, set the custard in front of her and she dipped her spoon into the thick mixture. Her tongue darted and tasted the dessert before she smiled and gave the spoon another lick. She saw him watching her and smiled shyly before holding the spoon out to him.

Klaus accepted what she was offering and then took the spoon from her, setting it aside. He drew her into a kiss and he took the taste of custard from her mouth. He pulled back to allow her to catch her breath, but before he could have another taste of her, there was a knock at the door.

"Niklaus." It was Elijah.

Klaus rolled his eyes. "Yes?" He called and stroked Jane's back.

The door opened and Elijah came into the room. He smiled at Jane who was eating a strawberry.

"I see you're feeling better." He stated and she flushed a bit. "I didn't get a chance to ask, are you all right?"

"I'm fine. Thank you for asking, Lord Elijah." She told him politely and she held up the plate of fruit for him. "Fruit?"

Elijah smiled. "No thank you, dear." He looked at his brother who was watching him with disinterest. "I came to inform you that our mother is coming to visit."

Klaus stiffened and Jane looked at him. He was frowning. "What does she want?" He snapped. "She has no business here." His hand at her back, resumed its ministration.

"She's come to make amends. The least we could do is hear her out."

Klaus snorted. "Fine. How long until she arrives?"

"Her coach is due in tomorrow."

"Is Finn coming in?"

"He sends his regrets, but it seems he and Sage are in Africa at the moment."

"Ooh, I bet that's exciting." Jane spoke up and flushed red when they looked at her. Klaus chuckled at her outburst and stroked her hair, while Elijah hid a smile.

"Indeed." Elijah straightened his cravat and turned towards the door. "Do try to remember your manners by the time mother comes." He reminded his brother before striding out of the room.

Jane turned to Klaus. "Master?"

"Hm?"

"What's your mother like?"

Klaus snorted. "She's a demon." At Jane's wild eyed expression, he softened his tone. "She'll only be here for a short time, pet. Don't worry."

* * *

Jane, Katherine, and Davina finished tidying up the parlor as Matt and Josh made sure there were no scuff marks or dents in the doorway. Apparently Lady Esther was exceptionally good at finding a flaw in everything. If she were to find a flaw…Elijah would probably punish them for not doing a proper job. And rumor was Elijah used a riding crop. Jane's bottom still throbbed from Klaus' hand and she couldn't imagine being hit with something like that. She had received her second punishment that morning, with a promise that as soon as his mother was gone, he'd take her riding like he had said.

"She's coming." Davina stated and turned away from the window, making sure the curtain was in its proper place. She narrowed her eyes at them. "Don't just stand there. Matt go see to your Mistress, Lady Rebekah, and make sure she knows her mother's arrived. Josh go wait at the door to help her inside and tell Jeremy not to drop her suitcase this time or I'll box his ears. Katherine go stand over there by the drinks and do not serve them until she asks."

"I know." Katherine snapped. "I know what a picky bitch she is."

Davina ignored her. "Jane, go get the sandwiches from the kitchen and set them on the table. _Don't spill a one_ , got it?" Jane nodded at the bossy girl's tone. "I will tell the Lords that she's arrived."

"You do that. I hope she spits in your eye."

Davina and Katherine eyed each other angrily until jane cleared her throat.

"Just do your job, _Katerina_." Davina hissed.

"Okay, _Vina_." Katherine retorted back and Jane sighed.

Davina went to get the Masters while Katherine heaved a sigh.

"These next few days are going to be the worst."

Jane wanted to ask what she meant, but she had to go to the kitchen and get the sandwiches.

* * *

When she returned, Matt and Jeremy were struggling with getting the suitcases and chests, that belonged to Lady Esther, up the stairs. She hesitated to help, but she didn't want to disappoint Klaus and be late in delivering the sandwiches.

She came into the parlor glad to see that she was not in fact late and Davina actually smiled at her.

"You're so much quicker than the last one and not so clumsy. Set the tray down there and then come stand here."

Whether that was a real compliment or not, Jane was unsure of, but she would take it over nothing. jane went to stand next to Davina and Katherine, suddenly nervous. She had no idea what this woman was like, but apparently she was a force to be reckoned with.

* * *

"This way mother, I think our girls had prepared a lunch for you." Elijah's cool voice came from the hall and Jane wiped her sweaty palms on her dress. The doors to the parlor opened and in came Elijah. On his arm was a beautiful older woman with blond hair that was darker than Rebekah's, but they shared some of the same features.

The sharp eyed woman took in the entire room, ignoring the girls for the moment.

"You've redecorated, Elijah." She mused. "I think this one is more fitting than the last."

Klaus sat in the armchair across from his mother and Elijah and scoffed. "Nothing's changed in here except a few more books."

Esther eyed her son. "Don't slouch, Niklaus, its unbecoming."

Kol and Rebekah hid snickers. Klaus glared at the both of them and defiantly went lower in his seat.

"Would you like something to drink, mother?" Elijah asked her politely and she smiled.

"Yes, thank you. Some tea please."

Katherine went to the drink station without being told and Jane hoped that she wouldn't be made to hand out the sandwiches. Esther was eyeing Katherine like she was something disgusting she had found on her shoe.

"I see you still have your…friend." Esther stated as Katherine served her the drink. She took a sip of the tea. "At least she remembers how I like my tea." Elijah relaxed and sent Katherine a look that promised a reward later. Katherine fought back a flush, though her eyes were locked on his with desire.

Jane felt eyes on her and looked over at Klaus. He was watching her, a hand on his knee in a silent command to come to him. Jane swallowed and moved across the room. Klaus grabbed her wrist and tugged her into his lap and she felt Esther's gaze scrutinizing her. She was afraid to look however, because judging by the wide eyed looks of everyone else in the room, this was something bad.

"Mother, have you met Nik's new pet? Her name is Jane." Kol stated, leaning back on the couch. He motioned for Davina to come to him and she knelt by his feet. Jane wished that Klaus had asked her to do the same.

Jane smiled at Esther the best she could, but the woman didn't smile back. She tried not to let that deter her however. Klaus was stroking her back, trying to relax her, but how could she relax with the woman still staring at her?!

"My dear, you don't look like the type my son usually buys."

Jane's cheeks reddened.

"She was a gift, mother. From Elijah." Klaus murmured, his fingers tapping her back, reflecting his clear aggravation. "Why are you here?"

Esther suddenly smiled. "Actually, I have good news for you and Elijah both."

"And what is that? You're leaving earlier than expected?"

Rebekah threw a pillow at her brother's head. "Don't be rude. Mother's speaking."

Esther ignored the sibling's squabble and waved a hand at Matt. "Be dear and go let in our guests please."

"Guests?" Rebekah frowned. "Who did you bring mother?"

"I have brought your brothers an opportunity." Esther replied and stood as two women were ushered into the room. "Meet Lady Camille and Lady Hayley. Your betrothed." The room fell silent.

* * *

Jane winced as Klaus slammed opened the bedroom door, dragging her inside by her elbow. He had been in a foul mood since dinner. Esther had announced her plans for both he and Elijah to think about settling down. Klaus with Camille who seemed nice enough, but she was pretty frosty too. At least she seemed that way to Jane. Then there was Hayley for Elijah. She was…very…Well she wasn't much better than Camille and sent all of them death glares at least once.

Jane bit her lip to keep from asking him to please not hold her so tightly, but she was afraid that he'd take his wrath out on her. He released her and flung her towards the dresser when he turned to slam his door shut and lock it.

Jane braced herself, stopping from toppling headfirst against it and turned as he stalked towards her, eyes flashing gold. She pressed herself against the corner of the room, hoping he wasn't going to hurt her.

"How dare she?!" He snarled and with a wide sweep of his hand sent the wash basin on the dresser flying into the wall next to Jane's head. It broke into pieces and water splashed the rug and Jane's dress. "I've told her a thousand times! I am not interested in being married off!" He stormed into his bathroom and slammed that door shut and Jane sank down the wall, a hand over her heart still to still her fear.

She put a towel down over the water and started soaking it up, while she picked up the pieces of the porcelain.

A sharp edge caught her palm and she winced as blood welled in her hand.

"Pet, what are you doing?" Klaus questioned sharply. "Come here."

Jane came into the bathroom and he beckoned her over to the tub. "I just cut my hand, Master. I'm okay."

Klaus took it anyway and held it closer so he could inspect it. his eyes traveled up from the cut to see a bruise darkening her perfect lightly tanned skin where he had grabbed her. "I'm sorry, pet. I didn't mean to hurt you." He said quietly and ran his tongue over her cut, tasting her sweet blood. He offered her some of his and she took a bit, her cut healing and the bruise fading to nothing.

"You were upset, Master." She said just as quietly.

"Join me, love. I need the company."

Jane let her dress fall to the floor and her flimsy undergarments as well and Klaus helped her down into the tub with him. He sat her on his lap and reclined against the tub edge, stroking Jane's hair. She began washing him without waiting for his instruction and he watched her lather his chest with soap.

"What are you thinking about, my pet?" He asked her and she stroked his skin.

"I was wondering…Perhaps if you, got to know Lady Camille then perhaps it wouldn't seem so bad. She didn't really seem to like Lady Esther making her announcement." Klaus mulled over it a moment. "Perhaps you might have things in common." She was frowning now, not sure why she was and she shook her head to clear it.

"We'll see." He stated and kissed her shoulder when she leaned closer to wash at his hair. "But for now, I wish to enjoy your company only." Jane smiled and again she didn't understand why her emotions seemed to be slipping from her.

* * *

Over the next few days, Klaus and Camille, Cami, as he addressed her now, spent most of their time together, leaving Jane to either wander after them like a small child waiting to be told what to do or doing household chores. She was starting to feel ignored, especially at night when Klaus would come to bed long after she had retired.

They did wake up the same however, his arms curled around Jane protectively, but his hands not so innocent. One always lay between her bare thighs, his fingers a few teasing inches from her core and the other hand cupped over one of her breasts, holding it possessively.

She wondered if he thought of Cami when he slept with her or when she was pleasuring him. The thought made her feel ill.

Camille was very pretty. She had beautiful blond hair and wide green eyes. She was even really nice once she let down her icy wall and it was no wonder that Klaus was becoming smitten by her.

At the moment, the two of them were sitting in the parlor and Jane was cleaning the shelves being very careful of the knickknacks.

"Klaus that is not true." Cami laughed and he laughed back.

"No, no. It's quite true, just don't ask Kol he'll never admit it."

Jane turned to look at them. "Would you like more tea, Lady Camille? Master?"

"No, thank you." Cami smiled at her.

Klaus shook his head at her and she went back to minding her own business.

"Niklaus?"

"In here, Mother." Klaus stated and the woman appeared in the doorway.

She smiled brightly. "Oh, I had no idea you were in here with Camille." She stated and Jane knew she was lying. "Excuse my interruption, but I was meaning to ask if I might have a word with your…Jane."

Klaus nodded once. "Of course."

Jane set the feather duster down and smoothed out her dress, following the woman out of the parlor. Klaus never once turned his head.

* * *

Esther led Jane into the library and she closed the doors behind them.

"Now, then. There is a matter of utmost importance that we must discuss."

"Oh, all right." Jane nodded, suddenly nervous. "Shall I get you something to drink?"

"No, thank dear. Please have a seat."

Jane sat on the armchair and faced Esther.

"You've gotten to know my son, Niklaus?"

"I'm not sure what you mean."

"You can tell if he is truly happy or not."

"Oh, yes my Lady. He seems quite smitten with Lady Camille."

"Oh thank the good Lord." She stated, placing a hand over her chest with relief. "I just knew she'd get through to him."

"They seem to care about each other a great deal." Jane added.

Esther smiled. "Good. Then this should go a bit easier than I expected. You realize of course that if he and she both accept the arrangement that you're… _service_ will no longer be required? He'll be engaged and it wouldn't do to have a…slave on the side."

Jane bit her lip. Yes, she had thought of that. "I do, my Lady."

"Then we understand each other…At the ball tonight, Camille and Niklaus will accept their marriage arrangement. You will be gone before the party ends. Do you understand me?" Jane nodded, tears stinging her eyes.

"I understand, Lady Esther."

"Very good. Now I'm sure you have some chores to do so I shall leave you to them." Jane tried not to flee to the door. "Oh, and Jane?" She called. "It would be best if you do not speak of this with anyone else. I'll have a carriage arrive at a quarter to midnight for you."

"Yes, my Lady." Jane stated and left the room. She almost bumped into Klaus and he smiled.

"There you are, my pet. Come with me." He took her arm and pulled her into his study. Klaus cupped her face and kissed her roughly, biting at her lower lip. Jane wrapped her arms around his neck and brought them closer, trying to tell him how she would miss him without actually speaking. This would be their last time together and she knew she needed to give him as much pleasure she could give before he devoted his time to Camille.

"May I service you, Master?" She inquired and he smirked.

"Indeed, pet."

Jane went to her knees and took him out of his pants. He groaned as she lapped at him, her hand sliding up and down his length. She began sucking on the tip of his cock and then she looked up at him. She needed to make sure he wouldn't come looking for her later.

"May I ride you, Master?"

Klaus though he might go weak kneed. "Yes." He let her lead him to his desk chair and she took her dress off and he pulled her to straddle him. Jane reached between them and wrapped her hand around his shaft, stroking him slowly, getting him hard. "Just like that pet." He groaned as she ran her thumb over his sensitive head. "That's a good girl." He reached down and stroked her through her panties. "Very good girl." She was nice and wet for him and if he wasn't mistaken a little desperate. Klaus moved her panties aside and she guided him towards her entrance.

He groaned as she sank down onto him and he grabbed her hips. He helped her slide up and down his cock and she held onto his shirt with one hand the other shoving down her top. He nuzzled her breasts and nipped at the underside of them. She gasped and held onto him rocking in his lap. She leaned back and swept her hair to the side offering her neck to him.

She had discovered the pleasure of having him drink her blood as she rode him a few days earlier and she had enjoyed it immensely. Klaus sank his fangs into her neck and she moaned, rocking faster. She came with a cry of his name and he retracted his fangs, licking at her neck and kissing at her skin. She shuddered around him and he began thrusting harder into her much more compliant body. He zoomed them over to the wall and he pressed her back against it, ramming into her over and over. He pressed his wrist to her so she could regain some energy and he swore at the feeling of her sucking at him.

He gave a final thrust, rocking her against the wall and making a few books tumble off the shelf.

Klaus moved them back over to the chair and sank down onto it. Jane extracted herself from him and he curled his arms around her, stroking her hair.

"You are a _perfect_ little pet. What would I do without you?" He asked and she bit her lip, not saying a word as she cuddled against his chest.

* * *

Katherine slammed the tray on the counter and glared at the cookies.

Ever since _Hayley_ had arrived Elijah's time had been preoccupied. He no longer came to her in the middle of the day, flinging her onto the nearest surface and having his way with her, which she would never admit she loved. He was so rough with her, but she enjoyed it, especially when he bent her over his desk or the couch and had her from behind. Now he hardly ever did that.

She was hardly one for caring what he did, but she was very bothered by his lack of interest lately. She hated Hayley. The little manipulative bitch was ruining everything with her constant whining about saving her people and yadda yadda. Things that made her want to gauge her out eyes out. Katherine never considered herself spoiled, but perhaps she had been by Elijah for far too long, because she was becoming a desperate pet who wanted his attention. Now he casted her aside! It was rude!

Then to top it all off, his bitchy mother had the audacity to tell her to leave. Katherine paused from putting the cookies on a plate. Would Elijah even miss her? Or would he be too busy wooing his soon-to-be-wife. At least, according to Esther, Hayley was. The real question was…Would Katherine miss Elijah? Yes…Yes she would.

Jane came into the kitchen, her face flushed and hair a mess and Katherine smirked.

"Klaus catch you?"

The other girl shrugged and Katherine snorted. Jane never told stories like she and Davina did occasionally.

She noticed how Jane was trying her best to keep busy and she frowned.

"Are you okay?"

Jane turned to her. "I have to leave." She said and she bit her lower lip. "Master is going to be Camille's fiancé so…"

"You too, huh?"

Jane frowned. "Wait…You're leaving too?"

Katherine nodded. "Yep. Old witchy gave told me to go. Elijah is going to be with Hayley."

"Oh. I'm sorry, Katherine."

"Don't be. It was bound to happen. We're just the entertainment, Jane."

Jane sighed. "I don't know what to do…If-If Mr. Lockwood finds out I've been dismissed…He might take back my parent's money. Where are you going to go?"

"Far as I can from this place."

"Won't you miss your master?"

Katherine hesitated. "It doesn't matter. He and Hayley will get married and…I'm not stupid enough to play the mistress."

The large grandfather clock in hall chimed, signaling the beginning of the party. In an hour…Jane and Katherine would be gone.

* * *

 _Review?_


	5. Wolves

Chapter 5: Wolves

Klaus surveyed the crowd, a frown appearing on his face. He couldn't see his pet anywhere in the room.

"You're frowning, Niklaus. Is something wrong?" Camille asked, coming up to his side. "Are you well?"

"I was looking for Jane. Have you seen her?"

"Not since this afternoon when she was with us in the parlor." Cami told him and frowned. "You don't think she's fallen ill do you?"

Klaus' sharp eyes found Elijah who was looking around the room as well. Their eyes met and Elijah and Hayley were headed over to them.

"Have you seen Jane?" Klaus asked.

"Have you seen Katerina?"

Hayley's eye twitched at the mention of Katherine and Cami tilted her head. The other woman gave her a slight shake of the head.

"Camille would you come with me out to balcony? I need some air." Hayley told her and Cami nodded once.

"Excuse me." She said to the brothers and accompanied Hayley outside.

Klaus frowned deeper and turned to Elijah. "How is it that both of _our_ pets are missing and yet Kol has his and Rebekah has hers?" Aforementioned brother and sister were chatting away with Lord Saltzman and his wife Jenna who was heavily pregnant. Their pets were serving the guests.

Elijah snagged Matt's sleeve and tugged him into the hall.

"Tell me. Have you seen Katherine or Jane?"

"Not since this afternoon, sir." Matt frowned. "Katherine was supposed to be serving drinks, but Davina is doing it all by herself."

"A spat?"

Matt shook his head. "I'm not sure."

"And Jane?" Klaus demanded. The blond haired young man shrugged.

"She was just supposed to help out where she could, but I haven't seen her."

"Matt! Get back here!" Davina snapped and came into the hall. She flushed when she saw the brothers. "Pardon me, my Lords." She curtsied.

Elijah tilted his head. "Have you and Katerina had another quarrel?"

"No, my Lord. I saw her in the kitchen before the party began. She was stealing food."

"Whatever for?"

"I don't know, but Jane looked upset. I asked them what was going on, but Jane only told me to take care."

Klaus' eyes flashed gold. "They left?" He hissed dangerously.

Elijah sensed his brother's temper and tried to calm him. "I'm sure there is a reasonable explanation, Niklaus. Why would they go?"

"Because mother told them too." Rebekah stated, coming down the hallway. "She's just announced that Klaus is marrying Camille and Elijah is marrying Hayley."

"I have no such intentions." Klaus snarled.

"I didn't think so." She replied. "But mother has arranged it. She seemed to think it wouldn't be good for anyone to see you with a pet now that you are engaged."

"MOTHER!" He bellowed, stalking down the hallway. The other siblings rolled their eyes at each other. There was no chance he was going to silence this entire thing. He would humiliate their mother by the end of the night.

"A coach pulled out of here, not but an hour ago. They must have been on it." Matt stated. "I can ask Jeremy where it was going, Mistress."

Rebekah smiled. "Yes you do that, darling."

Matt bowed and disappeared.

"Come, Rebekah, I have a feeling this party is over with." Elijah drawled and they went back into the ballroom.

* * *

Katherine looked over at Jane who was gazing out the carriage window.

"So…Did you decide where you're going?"

"Um, well I have to take care of my parents, so I guess I'll find a factory to work in. What about you?" She received a shrug in answer.

A howl came from outside the carriage, deep in the dark woods.

Katherine suddenly stiffened.

"What?"

"Werewolf."

Jane bit her lip. "Are you sure it wasn't just a normal wolf?"

The howl came again, louder and closer, followed by several more.

"Werewolves." Katherine confirmed.

Jane worried her bottom lip. "They won't attack us will they?"

"I don't know, but I don't really want to find out."

The howls continued for a while and then began to fade until all was silent.

* * *

Jane had fallen asleep on the cushioned seat, wrapped in the cloak that she was wearing. Katherine envied her ability to sleep, knowing that she would never be that comfortable in the rickety old carriage.

She looked out the window, trying not to think about missing Elijah too much. She had been warned long ago that getting attached to masters was not sensible since you were below them, not equals. And you just be replaced so-oh so-easy.

A thump came from the side of the carriage and she frowned, moving over to the window to peer out. Pairs of hungry yellow eyes were watching them, moving along the trees and keeping pace with them.

"Shit." Katherine cursed. She should have known that they wouldn't leave them be. This carriage was alone, no one in their right mind traveled at night on a full moon. Especially coming out of vampire territory. This was neutral ground, but really who expected either side to abide by the rules that they had agreed too. Anyone on the road was fair game to any creature. Sometimes it sucked to be human.

She heard the horses whinnying and felt the carriage lurch as the driver fought to calm the beasts. Why in the hell had that mad woman sent them out here at this time of night? A snarl came from her left and she looked out the window to see a dark shape leap at the carriage.

The entire frame shook and Katherine glanced at Jane. The girl was still asleep.

"Jane." She hissed, moving over to the middle of the carriage so she could shake her. "Wake up."

"Are we there?" The girl asked sleepily and then gasped sharply as the frame around them shook again.

"We're under attack." Katherine scowled.

The carriage lurched forward as the driver urged them on. suddenly there was something slamming into the side of the carriage and Jane screamed as the glistening jaws of a werewolf snapped inches from her face. Katherine pulled her back and they fell back against the other door.

Another werewolf tried to get into the other door and they had to stay right in the middle to avoid being bitten or clawed at.

"I'm scared." Jane whispered to Katherine, but she didn't get a response. The wolves withdrew and they heard the driver cursing and shouting in a foreign tongue.

Suddenly the carriage lurched to the right and the girls screamed as it rocked precariously. They managed to get to a window and Katherine swore.

"They're going to overturn us on that curve!" She turned back to Jane.

"Maybe we could jump out?"

"Not at this speed and we could get caught by the wolves." Her eyes widened. "Brace yourself."

Katherine and Jane slammed against the side of the carriage as it was upturned and they went rolling down an embankment.

It was a short turn, but both of them lay stunned at the bottom of the carriage when it was over.

* * *

Katherine turned to Jane and saw her holding her leg. They both had bumps and bruises from the rolling carriage, but nothing too serious.

"Are you hurt?" She demanded quietly, keeping her voice low.

"Just a cut." Jane murmured. She ripped the sleeve of her cream colored dress, the only dress that she claimed as her very own, and she wrapped her leg tightly, trying to stop the bleeding. She had come to the mansion in it and she left in it. She wasn't taking anything with her that she did not bring with her. Katherine on the other hand had stuffed a bag filled with fine jewelry, dresses, and just about everything she could get her hands on, including food. When Jane had asked her about it, the other girl had said, "I've been here for two years, I deserve to take what I want. Maybe that will teach Elijah to ditch me." She had quickly tried to retract that last remark, saying that she wasn't bothered by his need to be with Hayley rather than her. Jane hadn't believed her.

Katherine looked over the cut. It was deep and jagged and if not treated could get infected. Her first instinct was to just make a break for it right then. To save herself and not care that leaving Jane behind injured and alone would attract the wolves, but…She couldn't bring herself to do it. Not just yet anyhow. If she slowed her up, if they had to run…Well then the other girl would have to fend for herself and that was that.

"Can you stand? I think we can get out of here from that door." She nodded at the door above their heads. Technically it was supposed to be the left door, but with the coach on it's side it became the top door.

"I-I think so." Jane whispered. Everything was still silent and she looked at Katherine who looked ready to fight for her life. The older girl reached under her seat. She pulled a dagger from under the cushion and Jane blinked at her.

"Here. Arm yourself." She handed the stunned girl the dagger and reached back under her cushion to get another dagger.

"What about the driver?"

Katherine shrugged and shoved on the carriage door above them until it opened. Slowly, she stuck her head out and looked around before motioning for Jane to follow her.

The older girl climbed out first and Katherine got off the coach, frowning at the woods that surrounded them. Jane followed after her and though she would never admit it, Katherine was somewhat relieved to see that Jane had no trouble getting out of the carriage. Her relief was short lived when Jane winced when walking, a slight limp in her step.

Jane found their driver, Thierry, lying on the ground, pinned beneath the carriage driver's bench.

"Can you hear me?" She asked, kneeling next to the man's head. "Sir?"

Katherine kept her eyes on the trees and the road behind them. It was eerily silent. Too silent.

Thierry moaned and Jane pushed his hair back from his face. "Thierry?"

"…Katie…" He gasped and Jane bit her lip.

"Can you move at all?"

Thierry blinked and he focused on Jane. "My-my legs…I think their broken."

The girl looked at Katherine. "What do we do?"

"Go." Thierry said, grasping her hand. "You have to run. They-they think your vampires. You…have to go."

A wolf howled in the woods behind them. Panicked, Jane shook her head.

"We can't leave you here."

"Go."

Katherine took her arm. "Jane, we can't tarry. Come on."

"But-"

"His legs are broken! We can't carry him and we don't have time to argue. Move your ass or I'll leave you here!" She threatened and Jane bit her lip.

Thierry pushed her. "It's okay. You have to live." Snarls and growls came from the road above. "Run."

Katherine grabbed Jane's arm and they sprinted through the trees ahead of them. Not far behind came the sound of many feet running after them.

* * *

The three Mikaelson brothers, road down the dirt road on horseback, knowing that racing through the trees in their normal speed would only alarm the wildlife and ultimately their enemies. The full moon overhead gave them plenty of light, though they needed it not. A human could easily see with the lighting. An eerie sound reverberated back to them.

Kol looked at Klaus. "Did you hear that?" The howl of the werewolf sent chills down the Original's spine. There wasn't much that Kol was fearful of, but he was very wary of werewolves on a full moon.

Elijah frowned, looking out at the trees. "Surely they know better than to attack on neutral ground."

Klaus leapt down from his horse and crouched, examining the ground near his feet. "They were following the coach." He stated, frowning angrily.

"They must have thought it was one of us." Elijah murmured and Kol frowned.

"Surely they won't harm them. They're human."

"They've been living with us though. Until they are men and women once more and can see that they aren't…They will smell like us." His brother countered.

Klaus scowled and got back onto his horse. "We've wasted enough time here." Without waiting for an answer, he urged his horse forward and galloped up the road, his eyes scanning for any sign of an enemy. Though he was a Hybrid, he still slightly despised the creatures.

* * *

They soon came upon a curve and they could see something had distressed the road. There were markings and indentions in the dirt that suggested that the carriage had been rocked precariously and something had gone amiss. This time the three of them got down from their horses, examining the scene before them.

Kol's sharp eyes caught sight of some horses further up the hill from them, dead. He zoomed over to them and back again in seconds, his brow furrowed.

"Those were ours." He said before Elijah could ask and the vampire nodded once.

Klaus suddenly disappeared down the embankment and his brothers followed. They found him near the wrecked coach, crouching next to someone pinned beneath the driver's seat.

It was Thierry.

"They…I told them to run…" The man rasped to Klaus. "Told them…Wolves follow."

"Yes, I understand." The Hybrid told him. "Just lie still."

Elijah and Kol, pushed the carriage up and Klaus pulled him out from under it. Once he was freed they set it back down and Thierry winced.

Kol offered the man blood, while his older brothers examined the carriage for any sign of their pets.

Elijah stiffened. "I smell blood."

Klaus nodded and got down into the coach. "One of them was bleeding heavily here." He mused, touching the dark spot of blood. He tasted of it and his dark darkened. "Jane."

"And Katerina?"

"She must be fine. There are no other spots of blood."

He came out of the coach and they frowned at the trees.

"Thierry, take our horses back to the estate. The rest of this journey will be on foot." Klaus told him. "Tell Rebekah not to wait up. The sun will be rising in in few hours or so. The werewolves will be human again."

* * *

Jane fell, wincing at her leg. Katherine made herself stop running and she turned around.

"I can't." The girl shook her head. "My leg hurts too badly and it's bleeding again. You have to keep running."

The temptation to do so was overwhelming. Katherine Peirce was used to fending for herself and herself alone. Before she had been a pet, she had been a flighty girl. Doing things in her own way, until she had gotten careless and pissed off the wrong man. She had been on the run for a few more years until finally being caught and sold to Elijah. The first year with Elijah had been trying for both of them. She had hated him and he couldn't seem to win her favor, but eventually she came to care for him and let him care for her the way he had wanted too from the first time had laid eyes on her.

"No. I can't." She said softly. Elijah wouldn't have approved. Although, she still didn't care what he thought. At least that was what she kept telling herself. "Come on. We have to find a safe place." She came back and helped Jane to her feet. The girl was sticky with perspiration, but it wasn't just from them running for the last hour. Her skin was hot to the touch and knew instantly that the girl was sick. They started off again, Jane struggling to keep a steady pace.

The wolves were silent and had been for the last hour or so, but Katherine kept them moving just in case. Finally, exhaustion overwhelmed them both and they stopped at the edge of the woods and Katherine helped Jane sit against one of the big trees.

"Here, drink the rest of the water." She handed the younger girl the water canteen.

"No. I don't want it. I just want to sleep." Jane swatted at her.

The other girl frowned. "You're burning up with fever. Drink the damn water." She managed to get Jane to take a few sips, but the girl refused to drink it all so Katherine drank almost all of it, but saved the last bit to soak another torn piece of Jane's dress and she pressed it to Jane's forehead. The girl was lying down now, her eyes closed. The brunette moved over to check on her companion's leg and winced at the red skin. It was radiating head just like Jane's forehead. There was nothing she could do about it until it was daylight, so Katherine leaned against the tree, putting Jane's head in her lap and keeping her dagger next to her body. She was trying to make herself stay awake, but eventually she fell asleep.

* * *

Katherine was vaguely aware of voices speaking nearby and she made her eyes open to see who it was. A group of half a dozen or so people were talking quietly in a group and one of them turned to her. She stiffened as they all turned. Jane never moved from her lap and she could still feel heat coming from Jane's forehead. She wrapped her hand around her knife and waited for them to come closer and she brandished the knife at him, making him hop back. Werewolves not a full moon were just regular humans.

"Whoa there, easy." The blond-haired werewolf said, his green eyes widening. "Not trying to hurt you."

"You were chasing us." Katherine snapped. "We have nothing for you."

The werewolf smiled at her. "Well, now I wouldn't say that. Your very pretty. What's wrong with your friend there?"

The brunette eyed the group behind the smiling werewolf. "She's hurt and sick."

Another werewolf broke away from the group and he came closer to them. He had dark hair and dark eyes and Katherine knew who he was.

"We can help her, but you need to answer some questions first. What's your name?" Katherine frowned. The werewolf sighed. "I'm-"

"Jackson Kenner." She interrupted coolly. "I know who you are."

"And your Katherine Peirce, Elijah Mikaelson's pet."

"If you knew my name why did you ask?" She scowled.

"What's your friend's name?"

"Jane."

"Is she a pet too?"

"Yes." She said and went silent, knowing that even mentioning Klaus at this point could be their death. The Hybrid was hated within the werewolf communities. Especially this clan, the Crescent clan.

"Who was her master?" Jackson asked and Katherine looked him in the eye.

"Kol."

"Did he get rid of the witch?"

"She's lying. Let's just kill her." The blond werewolf snapped. "That one looks dead already."

"Shut up, Oliver." Jackson commanded firmly and the werewolf scowled. The alpha knelt in front of Katherine. "She belongs to Klaus doesn't she?"

"I said Kol." She snapped and pulled Jane back with her as she pressed further against the tree. "Don't you have ears?" Jackson's mouth twitched.

"She's got a mouth on her." Another werewolf said, grinning from the back of the group.

Jackson tilted his head. "I'm not going to hurt her." He stated and his eyes landed on something revealed to him when Katherine, pressing Jane closer to her. He reached out and Katherine hissed.

"Don't touch her."

"Easy. I just want to see her tattoo." He said soothingly, but Katherine watched him warily as he peeled back the ripped part of her dress just a tad. He froze. "No, it can't be."

"All right, you looked." Katherine said angrily and drew Jane closer. She picked up her dagger and aimed at him. "Now get back."

"What was it, Jackson?" Oliver asked.

"The little blond…She's an elemental. A star elemental at that."

A collective murmur went through the group of werewolves.

"She's a what?" Katherine asked, confused, and Jackson brow furrowed.

"Take them."

"Hey!" Katherine shouted as Jane was yanked from her arms and she was made to stand, both daggers, taken from her. "Let us go! We don't work for the Mikaelson's anymore. We had to leave." Jackson was already walking away and the girl scowled as she was forced towards a wagon that was sitting a few yards away. Jane was already in it, being tended too by an elderly woman.

"Come on, little wildcat." The boyish werewolf that had spoken out earlier smiled at her. "My name is Mason."

"I don't care." She retorted dismissively and he smirked, setting her in the back of the wagon.

Jackson turned to Oliver who was smiling. "Mikaelson wants them back, they'll listen to our offer."

"Yes and he'll want her back safe and sound."

"But we won't give her back though. She's the star elemental. She belongs here, aiding us. The Lupus constellation spell."

"We can't hold her hostage, Oliver." Jackson frowned. "I don't think she knows who she is. I don't even think Klaus knows."

"Good." Oliver nodded. "That way he won't kill her if he does find out. Then we'll never be able to change at will."

"If I know Klaus, once he gets wind of where she is, he'll do whatever I ask to get her back. With Katherine here we'll get Elijah's attention too. We have to honor any deal we make. Handing Jane back to Klaus would be the first move."

"No. It should be once we get our land back and take back our rightful home, then we can negotiate Jane."

"And if he refuses to wait for that long?"

"We go to war."

Jackson's brow furrowed. He didn't like how Oliver was trying to take over his position and he wondered briefly if taking the girls was a good idea. Starting something with Klaus Mikaelson was never smart. He only hoped that his own clan didn't start a war within first.

* * *

 _Review?_


	6. Reunion

Chapter 6: Reunion

Katherine stirred at the sound of a familiar voice, speaking nearby.

"That wasn't the deal, Oliver."

"I don't care! She's the elemental."

Katherine went to her window and peered out of the ratty curtain. She could see Jackson facing a grumpy looking Oliver.

"We're not going to hurt the girl to get what we want, okay? We're not like that." Jackson snapped. "Just leave it to me." Oliver grumbled and then she saw a wagon pull up.

She gaped at who was in the driver's seat. It was Marcellus Gerard.

He hopped off the wagon seat nimbly and adjusted his cloak before walking up to Jackson.

"Mr. Kenner, I heard you found something?"

"Yes. Two girls who belong to the Mikaelsons."

Katherine stood up from the dusty bed of straw and smoothed down her skirt before marching to the door of the shack she had been forced into days earlier.

"Master Gerard?" She called out. "Is that you?"

"Katherine Pierce." He said and the door opened. He stood in the doorway, a smile on his face. "Are you okay?"

"As well as can be in this swampy hell." She frowned. "They won't let me see Jane and I know she's probably frightened. Get us the hell out of here." He chuckled and looked over his shoulder.

Marcel turned to Oliver who looked like had been sucking on a sour lemon. "Where is she?"

"Jackson's grandmother is seeing to her."

"Show me." He told him and gestured for Katherine to come along with him. She exited the shack hurriedly, not wanting to stay in there another moment. Mason had been pestering her with questions for hours and he was very annoying. And handsome…but that was beside the point.

"Is she sick? You said "seeing to her"." Marcel asked and a female werewolf spoke up. Katherine recognized as Jules, Mason's girlfriend.

"She had a cut that would not heal and she's fallen ill from it. She's not quite well yet, she's still running a fever, but it's just her body trying to rid itself of the infection."

An older woman met them at the door to the shack. "Who are you?" She demanded, narrowing her eyes at Marcel. "Who is he, Jackson?"

"Let them pass, grandmother." Jackson called, coming up the path.

"Let me see her first." Katherine said to Marcel and he nodded. "She might be scared."

The woman stepped aside, giving Katherine a dirty look and ignoring her, the girl went inside.

She found Jane laying a bed of hay and blankets, nervously biting her nails. She was drenched in sweat and as well as pale and tired looking.

"Well you look worse than yesterday."

Her head snapped up and she tried to get out of bed.

"No, stay right there." Katherine pushed her back down firmly.

"Katherine!" She croaked and hugged the other girl tightly much to his dislike. "They wouldn't let me see you." Katherine patted her and then pushed her off.

She glanced around the room and scoffed. "Your place looks nicer than mine. Less filthy and smelly." She wrinkled her nose. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired, mostly." Jane looked around and whispered lowly: "But they keep acting weird."

"Are they asking you questions too?"

"No. They keep giving me things and looking at my tattoos. I try asking what they want, but they won't answer me. The only nice one who actually speaks to me is Jackson, their alpha."

Katherine frowned. "We have to get the hell out of this backwater hick-town."

"Katherine, they can't help how they live. They've been shunned out of most every town by vampires and humans too. I think they need help."

She snorted. "I dare you to mention that to Klaus."

Jane sighed. "I want my mother."

Katherine stroked her sweaty hair out of her face. "It's going to be okay. I think Marcel is going to get us out of here."

"I hope so." She said sleepily, her eyelids drooping. "I want to go…Master…" The older girl sighed as Jane drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Marcel frowned.

"I said both. We agreed to _both_."

Jackson nodded. "Yes, I know what we agreed too, but we didn't realize who she was."

"What does it matter?"

Oliver leaned closer. "She is important to us and we are going to keep her."

Marcel narrowed his eyes. "If I don't bring her back then Klaus will continue to burn and rampage through your fellow packs. Last night he and a few others lit three villages on fire. How many more do you think he'll burn if he finds that you want to keep her? It's no longer a full moon. You can't protect yourselves."

"We could with her." Oliver stated and Marcel arched an eyebrow.

"This elemental thing? What does that mean anyway?"

"Jane is a star elemental, the last of her kind. Which makes her all the more valuable." Jackson began. "A long time ago. Elementals were rare, but not on the brink of extinction…yet. Vampires who tasted their blood became more powerful. They were caught and slaughtered over the years by a war raging between supernatural species. They're blood so valuable, so precious, that every supernatural being wanted it. Vampires, werewolves, witches…All were out for blood. You see an elemental's blood enhances a witch's power, makes their spells more powerful. With vampires it was the power they gained, they were stronger, faster…but they also caused bonds. Exchanging blood with an elemental makes them bond to the vampire. That bond makes them loyal and more attentive to the ones they bonded with. Same goes for the vampire."

"That explains why Klaus is ripping apart the bayou to find her." Jackson nodded.

"And with werewolves?"

"The werewolves needed the blood for a ritual and depending on which type of elemental the person was, determined the entire ritual. Sun elementals, the ritual would require a lot of fire and sunlight. Moon elementals, the ritual required a full moon and a moon stone. And finally the Star elementals. They require only a night sky full of stars and a group of werewolves to form our constellation, Lupus."

"Do these elementals have to die?"

"No, just most of their blood is required, but desperate times made people desperate for the ritual to work and so more blood was spilled than necessary. A cut on the palm or a cut on the wrist would do. Just enough to fill a chalice and give a drink to all of the werewolves."

"And what exactly does this ritual do?"

Oliver leaned closer. "With her blood…We wouldn't have to wait for a full moon to change. We could change whenever we liked."

Marcel's eyes widened slightly and then he leaned back in his seat. That boded ill for all vampires, but if his plan went as he wanted then he could make a strong alliance with the werewolves. With all werewolves. He could profit from having Klaus' little bed warmer. Market her blood. "All right, new deal. You let me take the girl back to Klaus and gain his trust. Then come next full moon, I get you inside the mansion. After that you can have her back. And I will _personally_ deliver her to you."

"Why are you helping us?"

"Because someone has to knock that arrogant son of a bitch off his throne. He and the rest of the Mikaelsons are a nuisance. You want your lands back? You want to be able to live where you want? Then take my offer."

"What do you get out of it?"

"I get to have the mansion when all is said and done. I want everything that Klaus has."

"That girl belongs to Klaus. You going to turn around and want her back?" Oliver scowled.

Marcel nodded once. "Yeah so don't kill her. Use her for your ritual, but then send her back when your done with her."

"Jackson, we could run them out of the mansion and then use the girl." Oliver told him, his eyes full of excitement. Jackson nodded once.

"All right, but how do we know you will keep your word?"

"Because I want to be rid of Klaus Mikaelson as much as you do. He's been in charge for way too long. It's time for a change."

"You have a deal."

"Now, Klaus isn't going to believe that you just handed the girls over. So, we have to make him think I negotiated to get them back." Marcel nodded at the wagon. "I can offer you food and whatever else you need until the next full moon."

Jackson nodded. "Right." He held out his hand. "We have an accord Master Gerard." Marcel shook his hand sealing the deal.

* * *

"Why did you help us?" Katherine asked Marcel. They had traded the wagon for a carriage in a nearby town and were on their way back to the Mikaelson estate. The girls had been given new dresses and had been cleaned up so as Katherine put it they didn't smell like "Foul-smelling swamp animals".

"Because you weren't supposed to be sent away in the first place."

She frowned. "What?"

Marcel nodded. "Lady Esther made a mistake in saying that Elijah and Klaus were ready to settle down. Well, you can imagine the scene Klaus made the other night."

She snorted. "Yes." She suddenly looked nervous, almost uncharacteristic of her. "And Elijah…"

"He didn't want Hayley. In fact, they barely got along and after all the fires around the wolf encampments, she is no longer on speaking terms with the Mikaelson's."

Jane stirred in her sleep and Katherine frowned. She touched the other's girl's red cheek. Heat rose from her cheeks and her hair was sticking to her face.

"She's warm again."

Marcel looked out the window. "We're almost there."

Katherine would see the gates of the estate and she bit her lip anxiously. Would Elijah welcome her back? Would he want her?

Her anxiety only grew as Matt and Jeremy came to stop the carriage.

Marcel moved to speak out the window so he was blocking her and Jane.

"Tell Lord Klaus and Lord Elijah I have surprises for them both."

Matt nodded and went back up the steps. Jeremy tilted his head and then his eyes widened upon seeing Katherine.

"Katherine?"

She swallowed nervously.

The heavy doors opened again and Klaus and Elijah were coming down the steps, followed by Rebekah and Kol.

"Marcellus? What is all this?" Elijah inquired.

Marcel turned and gathered something in his arms and Klaus spotted the familiar honey-blond curls. When Marcel turned around, he could see she was sick and he took her into his arms.

She murmured something, turning her head and pressing her face against his chest, he held her tighter.

"The poor thing." Rebekah stated. "Go and get the doctor, Kol. I'll make sure the cook makes them something to eat." She went back inside when Elijah nodded at her. He turned back around to see Marcel back at the carriage, offering his hand to someone he couldn't see. Then he saw the petite brunette beauty, stepping out of the coach.

"Katerina…"

She stood still wondering what he would do and then she was being swept into his arms. She felt a few tears sting her eyes and gripped at him with relief that she was still wanted. Still wanted by him. Needed by him. Elijah buried his face into her curls, inhaling her scent.

"Are you hurt my Katerina?" He questioned softly. She shook her head, unwilling to detach herself like she probably should. He seemed to realize that too and kept his arms around her. "Thank you, Marcellus." He told him, stroking Katherine's hair. "We owe you a debt."

Klaus looked up from Jane to smile at him. "That we do." He clasped a hand on his arm. "Brother." Something panged inside Marcel's gut at the title. Jane stirred at the sound of Klaus' voice and he held her close to keep her from wiggling out of his arms. "Thank you." He turned and walked into the mansion.

"Come inside." Elijah smiled at him, but Marcel shook his head.

"I should be on my way. Be sure to let me know how Jane is though."

"Of course." He nodded and he kissed Katherine's forehead once Marcel was back in his carriage. "I have missed you."

"I thought you didn't want me anymore." She admitted. "But I'm glad you came to your senses." Elijah scoffed at her teasing.

"The very idea of not needing you is absurd." He tilted her chin up. "You shall never be out of my sight, Katerina. I will not lose you." He kissed her gently and then a bit rougher and she moaned against his mouth. "Come. Allow me to see to you." He swept her up into his arms and strode back into the mansion and Katherine didn't think she could feel any happier.

* * *

Jane blinked at the ceiling, confused. It was familiar, but it couldn't be…could it? She lowered her gaze to the rest of the room and saw someone at the foot of the bed.

"Josh?" She croaked and he looked up.

"You're awake finally. That's great. You had us worried. You kept moving, but not waking up." Josh came over to the side of the bed and shook his head when she tried to sit up. "Lord Klaus doesn't want you to strain yourself. Allow me." He set up her pillows and then eased her up slightly. "Better?"

She nodded and he held a glass of water to her mouth. She took a few sips and he smiled.

"I'll be right back."

"Katherine?"

"She's okay. She's here too. Elijah is with her." He told her and went out the door. Jane reclined against the pillows before biting her lip worriedly. Why was she back here? What was going to happen?

The door opened and Klaus came in, looking as handsome as ever. "How are you feeling, pet?"

"Better, Master." She told him and he stroked her cheek. It was cool.

"Still no fever. That's a good sign."

"How long have I been out?"

"Only a day." He told her. "The doctor gave you a few things and it brought down your fever and I gave you blood so your leg would heal properly."

"Oh…Thank you." Silence fell again and he noticed that she looked confused.

"What's wrong, pet?" He asked, settling down on the edge of the bed.

"Why am I here?"

He frowned. "Do you not wish to be here?" She looked down at the duvet.

"It's not that, it's…I thought you and Lady Camille were to be married. I don't want to be in the way. Or to embarrass you."

"No." He said, his frown disappearing slightly. "We are to remain friends. My _mother_ -" He spat the word. "-tried to arrange it, but I would not allow it. She should not have sent you away, my pet." He cupped her chin so she would look at him. "I have missed you." He gently kissed her forehead. "You are mine. You would never be in the way. And you could never embarrass me, love. I have no care for what others say about me." He kissed her nose and then his mouth was on hers. She sighed and parted her lips to allow him in and he groaned as her tongue danced with his. She had missed him greatly and it was such a relief not to have to find another way of living.

"Did you miss me, pet?" He asked, although he already knew by the way she was holding onto him.

She nodded and stroked his chest. "Yes, Master. May I show you?" He stilled her hand, bestowing a light kiss to her knuckles.

"Perhaps another time, my pet. It seems I have been neglecting you as of late."

"Oh, no, Master. You've been busy."

"Ah, but I have, pet. And you've been such a good girl for me lately." He smirked wickedly and nuzzled her jaw before going lower. "Allow me to apologize." He gripped the edge of her nightgown and pulled it up slowly until it rested on her waist and he bent his head to kiss and nuzzle her thighs. She whimpered and he pressed kisses to the most intimate part of her, causing her legs to spread instinctively.

"Master." She whispered and he grinned. Taking hold of her panties he eased them down and off her body, spreading her legs wider. She gasped and gripped at the sheets as he began to pleasure her, his tongue caressing her folds and sliding over her slickened skin. "Please, Master."

"Patience, my pet. Patience." His tongue dove back between her thighs and she sighed, her hips moving beneath him as his fingers slid into her molten core. She gasped as he crooked his fingers against her walls and she withered against the

A knock at the door had Jane flushing red.

"Niklaus. We must speak." It was Elijah.

Klaus growled when Jane tried to roll out from under him.

"Not now, Elijah. I am apologizing to my pet." He said impishly and his tongue plunged into her core. She stifled a moan of want and desire, her body shuddering as he brought her quickly to the edge.

"It's important. Meet us in the library. Bring Jane." Elijah made a hasty retreat and Jane bit her lip. Klaus was slowly kissing her thighs and was still sliding his fingers in and out of her.

"He…he sounded serious."

Klaus realized that she was no longer responding to his touch and scowled, pulling away to glare at the door. "I suppose I should indulge him." Jane sat up, her gown falling back down to her lap and she reached out to stroke his cheek.

"Thank you."

"For what, pet?" He turned his head back around, intrigued.

"For wanting me."

He smiled, his dimples showing, and he kissed her softly, cupping her chin. His pet was a sweet one. "Always, pet. We shall continue this later."

* * *

Klaus' mouth tightened in a thin line as he gripped the back of the plush armchair that Jane occupied.

"Who is Silas?" She whispered and Rebekah frowned.

"Has no one in your village spoke of him?"

"I wouldn't think so. Centerville is a bit out of his range." Kol drawled. "It's too small for him to take notice of."

"He's dangerous." Elijah spoke up and the room stilled. "Aside from Mikael, he's a threat to all vampires."

Jane bit her lip. "Why?"

"Because he's a powerful immortal witch."

"He's evil. We ought to move if he's around here." Kol spoke up and Jane looked at Klaus. He saw her frightened expression and stroked her hair.

"He wouldn't dare come here. We have nothing for him."

"Except for Jane." Katherine spoke up and all eyes were on her.

Klaus growled. "What does that mean?"

"Katerina?" Elijah inquired.

She frowned. "It was something the werewolves kept saying."

Jane nodded and looked at Klaus. "They kept calling me an elemental. What does that mean?" His brow furrowed and he exchanged looks with Elijah.

"There is a story of them." The elder Mikaelson began. "Of elementals being useful to supernatural beings. At one time, they were in abundance. They were used by witches to enhance their magic."

"But I can't be. I mean…my parents aren't." Jane murmured.

Klaus came around the side of the armchair. "Her tattoos."

"I was thinking the same." Elijah nodded.

"Who else knows besides the mongrels?" Kol asked Katherine and she shrugged.

"No one else but Marcel came to the village as far I know."

Elijah shook his head. "They would not have spoken about it in front of him. Werewolves can use her blood for many rituals as would witches."

"Bonds." Davina spoke up and they looked at her. Kol tilted his head for her to continue. "Being an elemental means that she can form bonds with vampires. Blood-sharing. She takes yours and you take hers and a bond is formed."

"That would explain why I felt she was missing." Klaus murmured, his hand stroking Jane's hair soothingly. The girl was nervously biting at her nails. "Silas will not learn of her. We will keep it quiet. Only between us."

"What of the wolves? What if one of them go blabbing? Where was this village that Marcel found them in?"

"The Crescent Wolves." Klaus frowned. "One of the many that are still trying to undermine me."

Elijah frowned as well. "Jackson Kenner is their alpha…He and Hayley are quite close."

"Did she know about Jane and tell him? Is that they attacked them?" Rebekah scowled. "I always hated her. Let's rip her bloody head off."

"No." The elder Mikaelson replied evenly. "As Niklaus suggested, we will not speak of it. No one will mention it and she'll remain safe. Silas will never know."

"Silas is a powerful witch that has been on this earth longer than we have, Elijah. He'll find her."

Jane bit her lip.

"You're frightening her." Rebekah scowled.

Kol smiled apologetically. "Sorry, little love."

* * *

"Why aren't you sleeping, pet?" Klaus asked, cradling her naked body against him. "You need rest…Or perhaps I did not tire you out enough." He smirked and felt her smile against his chest.

"I was thinking. Kol said Silas was powerful…Could he hurt you?"

"Potentially, yes. But he cannot kill me or my siblings." He stroked down her back. "Don't worry yourself with such things, little pet. No one is going to hurt you."

"what about my parents? What if he finds them and he hurts them looking for me?"

Klaus frowned at the ceiling. His first instinct was to brush it aside. She was here and safe what did it matter? But he did understand her need to protect her family. Though he was really not looking forward to hiring more vampires to work for him and protect her family, if he made his pet happier and more at ease how could he say no?

"We will visit tomorrow and see what can be done."

Jane looked up at him. "We will? Truly?"

He nodded once. "Yes. If that is what you wish, pet."

She smiled and hugged him, kissing his jaw. "Thank you, Master. I will be glad to check on them. They have not written in a while." He stroked her back.

"I'm sure they are fine." He soothed her. "Now get some sleep. We have a distance to travel tomorrow." She yawned and snuggled into his side, drifting off to sleep almost instantly.

* * *

 _Review?_


	7. Misfortune

Chapter 7: Misfortune

Klaus groaned as she sank back down onto him. Her heat enveloping him with each move she made.

"Such a good pet." He growled, nipping at her throat as she bounced up and down in his lap. She gasped with pleasured and dug her nails into his back as he pressed scorching kisses all along her chest. "So beautiful."

Jane's head fell back as he his wicked mouth found her nipple through her dress and suckled it greedily. "Master."

He bounced her faster and she whined with pleasure, trying to match his movements. She came with a cry, her walls gripping him tightly, and he smirked. "Good girl." He was very close and he gently pushed her off his lap. "On your knees, pet. Mouth open." She obeyed, her mouth open to accommodate him and he slipped his cock into her awaiting mouth. "Suck." She did as she was told, pleasuring him with her tongue and suckling him in different rhythms. Finally, she took him all the way in, rubbing her nose against his body and he swore as she swallowed around his length. He came seconds later, pulling out of her throat so she could taste him properly. He relaxed against the cushioned seats, his pants still open.

"Come here, pet." He purred. She smiled and climbed up into his lap and he cradled her against his chest. He pressed a kiss to her temple. "You should rest now. We'll be there soon. I do have a question however."

She wiggled against him and looked up at him. "Yes, Master?"

"Are your parents still unaware of your…predicament?"

She bit her lip and shook her head, stiffening in realization. "What do I tell them?" She questioned. "I want them to still think that I am working to earn them money."

"I see…" He hummed. "Then you shall address me as Klaus and introduce me as your fiancée."

Her face flushed. "You shouldn't have to-"

He pressed a finger to her lips. "You are keeping it a secret to spare them the guilt, pet. I shall help you to keep it. And this way, when they receive money each month from my investment they will not become suspicious."

Her eyes widened and then happy tears filled them. "Thank you, Master." She flung her arms around his neck and he chuckled. Jane suddenly stiffened and moved away to peer out the window.

"Is that smoke?"

Klaus, fixed his breeches and nodded. The smell was heavy and strong.

"Yes." He frowned. It was too strong to be a simple wood burning fire. A pyre to honor the dead was common, but this was different. It smelled like it was a blaze, something big was on fire.

Jane gasped. "It's coming from my village!"

Klaus moved over to peer out next to her and, sure enough, he could see black billows of smoke was coming from somewhere within the town. "Perhaps someone has-" He was cut off by piercing screams coming from the townsfolk. Flames and smoke seemed to be everywhere. He tapped the carriage and it stopped.

"Stay here, pet." He said lowly and exited the carriage. People were running amuck, trying to grab everything they could and Klaus stopped a man.

"What's happened here?" He demanded.

The man swallowed. "Silas, my Lord. Silas was here. He-he was looking for someone."

" _Who_?" He asked sharply.

"He didn't say and so we couldn't tell him." The man's wife told him, clutching at her two children.

Klaus frowned. "He threatened to burn us all to the ground if we didn't give him the elemental."

"Elemental? What elemental"

The man shook his head. "We don't know. We were told to stay inside and he went from home to home, looking for whomever it was. He searched everyone." The Hybrid's brow furrowed. "He told us that he didn't like to be deceived and he would punish us all. Starting with those who dared to hide the truth. Whatever that meant. He's a mad man."

The woman bit her lip, tears in her eyes. "He trapped them in their house. They couldn't get out. All the men in the village tried. The blaze was too strong."

"Trapped whom?" He asked, a sense of dread in his stomach. Something told him that Silas knew more than he had anticipated.

"They were such nice people. They haven't done anything wrong. They were just starting to get better from that awful sickness. The screams were so-" She broke off with a sob and the husband, drew her close to him.

"Who?" Klaus asked again, eyes narrowed.

"The Evans'."

Even though he was expecting it, the air still left his lungs in rush. "Jane…" He whispered and his eyes flickered to the carriage. The door was open and he knew that she had gone.

"…Their poor daughter. They didn't tell him they had a daughter, but he found out. He thought they were trying to hide her."

Klaus swallowed and then nodded. "Get far from here. Take your family and go." He stopped the man for a second. "Where is the Evans' house?"

"Down the road, my Lord. The farmhouse."

* * *

Klaus zoomed through the trees until he came upon the flaming farmhouse. The fire had engulfed everything in a blaze that stretched high. From where he was, he could feel the heat from the flames. It had been burning for a while, but not too long ago it had been set. The little barn nearby was gone completely. Ashes and burnt wood lay where it once stood, but at least whoever had lit it had gotten the animals out first. The barnyard animals were around the woods and what was left of the garden.

His sharp eyes landed on Jane and he moved swiftly towards her.

She was trying in vain to put out the fire that blocked her from going inside the house. In seconds, the roof was collapse in on itself. She was running from the little well and back to the house as rapidly as she could, but he could tell she was tiring out.

"Mama! Papa!" She cried tossing water onto the porch. The flames hissed and some of them died out. Jane turned around to get more water, but she fell, sucking in air as she struggled to breathe through her anxiety, and Klaus grabbed her gently.

"Come, pet."

"No!" She cried and fought his hold on her. Shocked at her shout, he released her and she grabbed the bucket, racing towards the well.

"Jane." He said sternly. "We have to go." Silas could come back and see the damage he had done, perhaps even to see if Jane would show up. They had to leave quickly.

"No…Everything…Everything's gone." She stated, shaking her head. She ran as fast as she could with the bucket of water and tossed it on the door.

He couldn't allow this to continue. He grabbed her when she made to head back to the well and shook his head. "No, it's too late."

She shook her head, her wide green eyes filled with horror and tears. "No, we cannot go. They are in there. They are in there."

He cupped her face, wiping soot and ash from her cheeks, but it left smears of black. He avoided looking directly at her eyes, knowing that he would give in to her if he looked long enough. "They are gone, pet." He told her. "There is nothing we can do. We must go. It's not safe."

"No!" She cried hysterically. "Not after everything! They were getting better, they were! They were trapped in there!" She turned around to run back to the house, but he had seen the loss in her eyes and the despair. She didn't know what she was doing. She didn't realize that going into that house would kill her too. Klaus wrapped an arm around her and hauled her backwards. "No! Mama! Papa!" She thrashed against his hold, but it was no use.

"Stop it, pet." He said sharply. "It is over. We must be gone."

"Oh, god!" She screamed in pure terror and Klaus turned his head.

In the window of the house were her parents.

Once again, his shock made him lax and she tore away from him, sprinting to the house.

Klaus snapped out of his horror filled shock and went after her.

Jane was on the porch, coughing at the smoke and the flames that stung her eyes.

"Mama! Papa! I'm going to get you out!"

Her father shook his head. Indicating at the door to show that was blocked and Jane bit her lip.

"No, I'm not leaving you in there!"

Jane picked up her discarded bucket ran to fill it up water. She saw Klaus and scowled.

"Help me! They are in there!"

"It's too late." He stated and stopped her from going to refill the bucket. She had managed to get the flames on the door out, but the wood and nails that blocked it would be another challenge.

"No, you're not helping!"

"Because it would pointless!" He snapped at her. "The flames are too high and too wild! The roof will collapse before you even make it past the front door." She jerked against him and he shook her. "Don't be foolish! They cannot be helped! They will die either way."

 _Slap_.

His head turned slightly from the force of her slap and he did feel a slight sting. He released her, anger and understanding in his eyes. She was frightened, she was filled with a hope that was never going to come true. She ran from him and back onto the porch to pull at the wood. He growled and stalked forward. This was not negotiable. His eyes widened at the sound of the roof creaking and he moved swiftly.

He grabbed her and hauled her off the porch. She screamed and kicked out, trying to get away from him. Her parents had gone from view and for that he was slightly glad. She shouldn't have to watch what was about to happen. Seeing the house burn down would be bad enough. She should not witness her parents being burned alive.

The sound of the roof collapsing made him stiffen and Jane watched in horror as her childhood home was destroyed and her parents were crushed beneath the top floor. The girl went limp, shocked, and Klaus gathered her up in his arms. She laid like a ragdoll, tears rolling down her cheeks silently.

* * *

She had stopped crying once they reached the carriage which thankfully was still there and untouched by the fleeing villagers, even in their fear they knew better, and he set her on the ground. She was staring at nothing. Her eyes unfocused and cloudy with nothingness. Klaus honestly preferred her shrieking at him than this eerie silence.

"Get inside, pet. Its time to go." He said quietly and she moved after he gave her a gentle push towards the carriage door. He exchanged looks with the driver, Trevor, who looked equally as worried at her silence. He was used to the bubbly, friendly girl who had taken time to learn the names of every person that worked for the Mikaelson's.

Klaus only heaved a sigh and got into the carriage.

* * *

The rain pelted the windows, hitting the glass with each gust of wind. The darkened sky looked foreboding and gloomy, making the world appear to be dark when it was still early afternoon. Thunder and lightning shook and lit up the sky respectively, casting a depressing mood even more than before.

Elijah looked up from his book to see Katherine frowning at something outside.

"Is something the matter, my Katerina?"

"They're back, but something's wrong."

He closed his book and came to stand behind her at the window. Trevor was helping Jane out of the carriage, the girl seemed reluctant to get out. Klaus was speaking to Thierry, a look of urgency upon his face.

"Come." Elijah beckoned and Katherine turned from the window to follow him out of the library and towards the front doors.

* * *

Davina was standing there with a blanket that she put around Jane's shoulder's but the rain soaked girl didn't seem phased by it at all. Her eyes were lifeless and she seemed out of sorts.

Rebekah came out of the parlor. "In there, Davina. Set her in the armchair before she faints. She looks like a ghost. Make her drink tea and make sure she eats something." Davina murmured in affirmation before steering a trembling Jane into the parlor.

"What's happened?" Elijah asked quietly and she bit her lip.

"Silas. He burned her home and terrorized the villagers." Rebekah looked over her shoulder before looking back at him, her elegant curls bouncing. "Her parents were inside."

He sucked in air sharply. "He knew?"

"He suspected. They would not tell him of their daughter, afraid of his intent."

Davina came out of the parlor. "She's not responding to anything I do or say. It's as if she's not there."

"Put her to bed then. Perhaps a full day of resting will perk her up a bit." Rebekah told Davina. "Katherine go with them to make sure she actually gets into the bed and stays there." Katherine nodded and she and Davina went to get Jane.

Klaus came in, shaking rain from his hair, and Jeremy took his coat, hanging it by the door. He saw his siblings in the hall and jerked his head to the side. They followed him into the library and Kol closed the door behind them, having caught Davina in the hallway to inquire what was going on.

"So he found her." He said and Klaus poured himself a glass of red wine, his brow furrowed. "Or thought he had."

"We don't know that for certain." Elijah told him, calmly, watching Niklaus. "All we know is that he _is_ looking for her."

"He had to have known something or else why that village? That single village?"

"There could have been more."

"Perhaps, but I think not." Kol stated, narrowing his eyes. "I've met him several times. He will not give up the chase. He will not stop until he's located her. That will lead him here. And you know he despises vampires and werewolves alike."

"What do you suggest? That we get rid of her?" Klaus snapped. "I will bow down to no one. She is mine and no one else's."

"Nik, you have to at least consider it." Rebekah said softly, though she hated the idea. She had grown fond of Jane. "It was bad enough when Mikael was breathing down our necks, but to bring Silas into this? He's a very powerful witch. He is older than we are and more dangerous than you." She sighed. "We could help her. We can send her somewhere he'll never look. She'll be safe and she'll have a chance at living. Being here is her death, Nik. Hers and ours. She's only a pet. A pet that was a gift, yes, but still a pet."

Klaus remained silent.

Elijah shook his head. "I do not agree. Sending her out on her own is a death sentence. At least here, we could protect her."

"To our deaths!" Kol snapped. "You will not bring Silas down upon us."

"Don't be an idiot." Klaus snapped at his brother. "Silas wouldn't dare step foot into our home."

Matt knocked on the door.

"Pardon me, but I just received news."

"Come in and speak quickly." Klaus scowled and Rebekah sent him a look as her pet opened the door.

Matt swallowed hard and looked as if he had been running. "Two more towns, further north. Silas burnt them down." Silence fell.

Rebekah was the first to speak. "Thank you, pet. You're excused for the evening." He nodded and disappeared, shutting the door behind him.

She turned to her brothers. "What do we do then? He doesn't know it's her. She's still safe."

"How stupid do you think he is? How long will it take until someone makes a connection?" Kol snapped. "He is not to be trifled with."

"And he will find that neither am I." Klaus said evenly. "Jane is safe here and will stay here and any who object can leave." He moved towards the library doors. "But do be warned that once you step foot outside this estate, you are not welcome back." With that he slammed the door shut.

"My god, he's falling for her." Rebekah breathed, a smirk on her lips. "Imagine that."

"Falling? He's already fell." Kol countered. "But I do wonder if she feels the same."

Elijah stood up. "This is both a good thing and bad thing for them both." He said quietly. "Love is seen as a weakness to Niklaus. He will not tolerate it. We best hope that he does not discover that he does care."

* * *

 **Two weeks later…**

Jane made sure the water was heated to a temperature that Klaus liked best and then added the oils he demanded to have when he was stressed. His meeting with the Witches did not go as planned and he had left angry and ready to snap at anyone who spoke out of line to him. His siblings had been scarce since they had arrived back home and that had irritated him further.

"Pet." He barked and she jumped almost dropping the soap. "Is the bath ready yet?"

"Yes, Master." She answered him, remembering to keep her tone neutral and as flat as possible. He had already scolded her for using a high-pitched voice, stating his head was aching him and she was becoming a nuisance. She didn't exactly blame him. She had been out of sorts for the past week, but she was slowly getting in a normal routine and tried her best to keep positive, despite the inner agony she carried.

The bedroom door slammed shut and she heard the rustle of clothing and the sound of his boots slapping the wall. He appeared in the doorway to the bath, his eyes darkened with anger. She stood and helped him discard the rest of his clothing and he went to the tub.

He slid into the water, grunting at the warmth, and then he was slowly relaxing.

"Drink, pet." He ordered, his eyes closed. She went into the bedroom and out, without a word, heading towards the kitchen.

She poured him wine, being sure not to spill any as she filled it about to the brim

The last time she had filled it halfway, he had slapped it out of her hand and ordered her to do it again _properly_ or he'd punish her again. Again. Like he had when she had accidently burnt the dessert. It really had been an accident. She had been alone in the kitchen, no one else to help her as she fixed both dinner and dessert. The cinnamon rolls had burnt while she had been getting the chicken out of the other oven.

Kol had said they tasted better with a bit of brown on them and really they hadn't been that burnt. Just a bit over warmed and slightly toasted. It hadn't mattered to her Master.

Klaus had made her stand in the corner, staring at the wall while they had eaten. She had not been allowed to eat or move until after the dinner and dessert were long gone and his eyes had never left her back the entire meal even when he had been scolded by his elder brother and his younger sister.

* * *

 _"She's just a young girl, Niklaus." She had hissed at him. "They're not even burnt as you claim. She saved them in time."_

 _"They are still edible, Niklaus." Elijah had coolly told him. "There's no harm done. Let her be."_

 _"She is my pet and I will do with her as I see fit!" He had roared at them. Jane had been surprised that the room hadn't shaken from the force of his shout. "I am her Master and will punish her as need be!"_

 _After his siblings had left the room grumbling at him, Klaus had grabbed her arm and hauled her towards his office._

* * *

She still remembered the sound of his belt being loosened and how he had held her down against the desk. He had never hit her like that before and she had trouble walking and sitting now. And he barely allowed her time to eat now.

At the reminder, she ground her teeth to push past the pain that erupted when she had bent to get the tray from the lower cabinet. That had happened two days ago and he had been cross with her ever since. She placed the wine goblet and the bottle on the tray and put a few crackers and finger foods, because she knew he'd demand them whether he actually ate them or not and exited the kitchen just quick as she had come.

She came back into the bedroom and then the bath, where he was still sitting in the tub, only know his eyes were closed and he was resting his head against the rolled-up towel behind him.

"You're wine Master." She said quietly and he waved his fingers at the stool next to the tub. She set it down carefully and made to leave him be when he called again:

"Go eat something. You look ready to collapse."

"Yes, Master. Thank you." She left quickly.

* * *

"Is he still angry?" Katherine asked as Jane as the girl picked at her food. This was the first time that she had seen Jane or at least been able to speak to her in days.

"Yes."

She frowned at the girl's quiet tone. "I can't believe that. It wasn't even true. If you _had_ burnt them the whole house would smell like it. There would have been black smoke and they would have been black not brown."

"I let them stay in too long." Jane countered. "I was careless."

"That's idiotic and you know it."

"It doesn't matter because it's done." She said sharply and Katherine frowned again when she grimaced.

"Jane?"

"I am fine."

Katherine shook her head. "No, you are not. Are you sick again? You didn't eat."

"I must be. I'm absentminded and I can't even look at food."

"Should I get a doctor?"

"No, no. I'll be okay." Jane smiled at her.

"Paddle or hand?" She was referring to the screams and cries she had heard from Klaus' study the night of the "burned" dessert.

"Belt." Jane muttered and washed out of her bowl and spoon before downing the rest of her milk. She instantly regretted it, feeling ill again.

"Belt?" She repeated. She didn't think Klaus would be angry enough for that and felt angry at he would hurt her for something so insignificant. "He's been really cross with you lately."

The girl rubbed at her eyes tiredly.

"Does he let you sleep?"

"I've been sleeping too much as it is." Jane told her. "I have to go. I've lingered too long. He'll be calling for me." Rubbing at her temples, she left the kitchen, Katherine frowning after her.

Elijah came into the kitchen not long after she left and tilted his head.

"Jane?" He inquired and Katherine nodded, still frowning.

"What has you upset? What did she say?"

"She felt sick. Nauseous. She's been really tired lately."

Elijah frowned a bit too. "Does she need a doctor? She couldn't be sick again so soon."

The girl shrugged. "I don't know, but Jane's never been so tired before."

He kissed her shoulder. "I will speak with her later and see if perhaps Niklaus' temper has gotten the better of him again."

* * *

Jane was relieved to see that he finished his wine and was prepared for his bath by the time she came back.

"Is that you, pet?" He slurred.

"Yes, Master."

"The water is getting lukewarm."

"Shall I draw you another bath?"

"No. Help me wash."

"Yes, Master." Jane murmured and he relaxed against the tub again.

* * *

She had just finished rinsing his hair when he grabbed her wrist, still her movement. She tensed as he brought her wrist to his mouth. He pressed a gentle kiss to the inside of her wrist.

"I have been cruel to you, my pet." He stated, running his nose against her skin and she shivered. "I have hurt you." She remained silent, unsure if she should speak or not afraid to anger him. "You are afraid." He opened his eyes, locking gazes with her and she lowered her eyes. "Look at me." She did. "I do not wish you to fear me."

"You were right to be angry." She spoke up. "I did not tend to the dessert as you asked." She bit her lip the nausea coming back full force. "May I be excused?" She needed to get some air.

"Pet?"

"Please, Master." She asked him, trying to pull away weakly, her vision tunneling. She felt faint. Klaus frowned as she paled.

"Did you eat, pet?"

She nodded, shutting her eyes, and he caught her when she tipped forward.

* * *

 _Review?_


	8. Surprises

**I don't own the song "Beautiful Dreamer." But I do own Jane.**

* * *

Chapter 8: Surprises

"What's taking so long?" Klaus demanded, pacing the library.

"Maybe he's having to spend time checking her over." Rebekah snapped at him. "I mean honestly, Klaus. A belt? If you wanted to beat her like Mikael did you, you could have found someone else to use, not that poor girl." Guilt and anger flashed through his eyes and he bared his fangs at his sister, who just stared at him calmly, knowing she was right.

Elijah turned from the window. "That's enough, Rebekah. I'm sure Niklaus has already apologized to Jane for his discourteous behavior." Kol snorted.

"Girl should go into hiding."

"Silence, Kol." The elder brother frowned. "I said that's enough."

"The physician would like a word, Lord Klaus." Davina said from the doorway. There was an odd look on her face that none of them could begin to guess what it meant. It was both confusion, awe, and anxiety.

Klaus frowned. "Is she awake?"

"She's coming around now, but Dr. Gilbert-"

He didn't wait for her to continue and swept past her, zooming upstairs. Davina frowned after him before turning around.

"What's wrong?" Rebekah asked quietly. "I can tell that something is wrong."

The girl shook her head. "I didn't even know it was possible." She began. Intrigued and alarmed, Elijah leaned forward and Kol sat up.

"Tell us, Davina. What is wrong with Jane?"

The girl took a deep breath.

* * *

Dr. John Gilbert turned his head as the door to Jane's bedroom opened and finished washing his hands in the water basin. "Ah, Lord Mikaelson, I wonder if I might have a word with you in the hall…?"

Klaus only had eyes for Jane who was starting to come around due to the cloth that Katerina waved persistently under her nose.

"In a moment." He stated and went to Jane's side much to Dr. Gilbert's objection. Katerina gave him a wary look when he took Jane's hand. "Pet?"

Jane's eyes fluttered open and she blinked up at him, then at Katherine, and then finally at Dr. Gilbert.

"Master?" She looked at him. "What happened?"

"You fainted, pet." He told her softly before looking at the doctor. "What's wrong with her?"

"Perhaps we should talk in the hall."

Klaus frowned. "Should she not hear if something is wrong? Out with it."

Gilbert sighed and looked at Jane. "Miss Evans if you would be so kind as to answer a few questions first?"

"Um, okay…" She said, biting her lip nervously.

"How long have you been nauseous?"

"Just the past week or so. It wasn't that bad until yesterday."

He nodded once. "And your last bleed?"

Her cheeks reddened. "Oh, um…I'm not sure. I…Its irregular at times."

"I see…Well, by my observations I believe the young lady to be about two months along exactly." Klaus stiffened and Katherine put her hands on Jane protectively, drawing her close. She wouldn't allow Klaus to harm her.

Jane frowned. "Along what?" She asked in confusion and Katherine rolled her eyes.

"You're pregnant, Jane."

"No…That's not possible. You have to be mistaken." She sounded genuinely confused and upset, so Klaus knew that she hadn't had a clue.

The doctor smirked. "I've been doing this for a quite a few years now, Miss Evans. I am never wrong. Now about your external injuries…" He frowned at Klaus slightly. "I'd advise against putting her under more duress. She could lose the baby. It's still early in its development of course. And the father should be informed."

"Yes, yes, she'll be taken care of. Thank you for your time. Elijah will pay you for your trouble." Klaus said dismissively and Katherine frowned. Jane bit her lip, afraid of what he'd do.

The doctor took his leave, telling Jane to inform him if she was having trouble and to expect another visit soon. He closed the door and Katherine tensed.

"Leave us, Katherine."

"No." She said and Klaus eyed her before sighing irritably. She was hugging Jane protectively, her eyes narrowed at him and filled with defiance and challenge.

"I won't touch her." He promised gruffly. "Now go find something for her to eat."

Katherine eyed him, but then looked at Jane. "Are you okay?"

The girl nodded, still biting her lip nervously, and Katherine went out the door, closing it softly behind her after giving Klaus another dirty look. He frowned after her, mentally reminding himself to tell him brother to reteach his pet manners.

"Have you been with anyone else?" He asked quietly, a dangerous undertone to his voice. "If so now is the time to come clean. If I have to ask again, I won't be so nice."

"N-no, Master." She whispered, on the verge of terrified tears. "Only you." She was pregnant? How was it possible?

Klaus turned and strode to the door, head spinning with this unexpected news. "You are to stay here and rest, is that understood? If you need something let one of the others know." Without waiting for her response, he went out and shut the door with a little more force than was necessary.

Jane curled up in a ball, burying herself under the covers to try and stop her sobs. Now what she going to do?

* * *

"It's entirely possible." Genevieve told them, sipping her tea. "Of course, I'd need to see the girl and do a few tests to be certain."

"What kind of tests?" Elijah frowned.

"Nothing harmful, I assure you. We witches are very good at detecting pregnancies." She smiled over the rim of her teacup.

"How is it possible?" Klaus frowned. "I've slept with others, but no pregnancies befell them."

"Do we really need to hear your many exploits, brother? We'd be here all night." Kol drawled and slouched further in his seat, his legs dangling over the right chair arm.

His big brother gave him a dirty look and chose not to rise to the bait. "Vampires don't procreate."

"But werewolves do, my Lord." The young witch smiled at him. "And you were born a werewolf, yes? Now is this Jane a werewolf? Because if so then, it is very possible for her to become with child."

The group exchanged looks.

Genevieve noticed the hesitation. "Anything you tell me will be strictly confidential. I promise you."

"Your word." Elijah said first. "Before we tell you any more or allow you to see Jane, we need your word that you will not speak of this to anyone."

"Of course." She smiled at him. "Discretion is what I am good at."

* * *

"You really have found one." The redheaded witch said in awe, examining the tattoos on Jane's back. "A star elemental at that. Very special and very rare. You must be the last one, dear."

Jane bit her lip, but didn't say anything.

"Don't be afraid." The witch smile at her reassuringly and brushed her hair back from her face. "This baby is a miracle."

"So, it's true then." Klaus stated, sounding unnerved. He looked more apprehensive than Jane felt.

Genevieve smiled. "Yes. You're going to be a father."

"I see." He said quietly and Jane clutched at the bedsheets, looking away from him. She jumped when Genevieve handed her a cup.

"Here, this will help with the morning sickness."

"Thank you." Jane murmured and took a small sip. It tasted like honey and lemon. "It's good."

The witch smiled. "I'm glad you like it." She touched Jane's hand. "Let me know if you start feeling ill again."

"Okay." She nodded, although she had a feeling that she probably would never see her again. Klaus would be rid of her for sure now.

When she left them, Klaus looked up from his hands. Jane was silently crying, wiping at her tears and trying to stop them.

He sat on the bed and gathered her onto his lap, holding her close. "Shhh." He soothed, stroking her hair and down her back. Eventually she untensed and wrapped her arms around his neck, wetting his skin with her tears. "Everything is going to be all right, pet. I would never send you away, even if it wasn't mine. No one will take you from me, is that understood?" She nodded and he buried his face into her hair. "Rest now, love. You need some sleep." He turned her on the bed and tugged at her dress, pulling the strings loose and letting the fabric fall. He sucked in a breath at the bruises that marred her pretty skin. He needed to see the rest of it.

"Let me see, pet." He undid her corset and pulled it away before gently sliding her panties off. For a moment, he didn't speak and then she heard him moving.

She squeaked when lips touched the skin of her arse.

"Shh, my pet. It's all right." He soothed and pressed little soft kisses against each bruise left behind from his belt buckle. "I have harmed you and that was not my intention."

"I did wrong-"

"No." He cut her off sharply. "It was inexcusable what I did." He told her. "You shouldn't have let me hurt you. Sometimes, my temper gets the better of me and I don't always realize how hurtful I can be." He was never this open with her so she knew he was really apologizing. He slipped away and came back with a silk nightgown which he tugged over her head gently.

She turned to face him and kissed his cheek.

"You are too kind to me even when I harm you." He murmured. "Here." He offered her his bit wrist. She took his blood and he nodded as the bruises faded. "Good girl." He pulled his wrist away. She felt a bit better, now that the soreness was gone. "Now, get some sleep, pet."

"Stay? At least until I fall asleep?" She whispered and he rolled them onto their sides, pressing against her back. His hand wandered down to stroke her belly before resting there.

"Sleep."

"I'm sorry, Master." She wiped at her eyes again.

His gaze softened. "No, pet. It's not your fault." He turned her around so he could wipe at her tears. "I apologize for scaring you. I was shocked."

She nodded. "Master?"

"Hm?"

"Thank you."

He kissed her forehead, drawing her closer to him and she finally drifted off to sleep, resting against his chest.

* * *

"So, it's true?" Rebekah asked, looking at her brother in awe. "She is carrying your child?"

Klaus nodded, draining his wine glass in one go.

Elijah tilted his head. "And how do you feel about that?"

"How does _she_?" Kol asked and Klaus sighed.

"I'm not sure how to feel about it. As for the girl…She's been upset."

"She probably hasn't thought about it. At least not really." Rebekah murmured. "She's probably been afraid you'd kick her out the door."

"I told her I wouldn't." He snapped.

She rolled her eyes. "I just meant that was she was probably upset about. Now she has time to really think about having a baby. She's probably nervous and frightened." She closed her book. "Where is she by the way?"

Klaus shrugged. "I told her she didn't have to do anything, but she insisted on doing her usual routine. More than likely she is changing the bedsheets. Following Katherine around."

"They are very good friends now." Elijah smiled.

"Your pet keeps giving me attitude."

"She's protective of Jane. Can you really blame her?" Kol stated and then frowned. "What are we going to do about Silas? If he discovers that she is the one he is after and that she's pregnant…" He couldn't finish his sentence and a heavy silence fell.

Elijah tapped his fingers against the arm of his chair. "I believe that he will not discover her. Because in order for him to do so, he'd have to see her tattoos and as long as they are hidden he will never know."

"What about everyone else? We can't just go announcing that Klaus has a child." Kol frowned.

"But they will see that she is pregnant. And someone will tell, it's natural for gossip to spread. As long as it keep who the father is a secret, no one will be the wiser. We can say that Niklaus allowed her to have some romance with-"

"No. I will not shame her that way. I will claim the child."

"Nik, think about it. They'll be swarming the girl. Everyone will be wanting to get a good look at her. Asking questions and that will lead Silas right to us."

"Well, she's not showing yet. We have time to decide what to do, but for now I think we should focus on what to do for when the baby comes." Rebekah veered the conversation elsewhere before Klaus' explosive temper came back. "The baby will need a nursery and plenty of other things. Jane will need bigger dresses and…Oh."

"Bekah?"

"Who's going to tell mother? She will visit again and Jane will be showing by then I'm sure…"

Kol smirked at his Klaus. "You could always marry the girl. That will stir her up for sure." His brother scowled at him.

"Who was just getting worked up about Silas finding her and you suggest that?" She snapped.

"I was joking, Bex. Calm down. I know we have to keep her safe. She's carrying our niece or nephew after all." A smile came to Elijah's face at that and he looked at Klaus who had a small smile of his own on his face. He didn't comment however.

"I think it'll be a girl." Rebekah stated.

"I bet it's a boy. What do you think 'Lijah?"

"A girl."

Kol grinned at Klaus. "What about the father? Boy or girl?" Klaus shifted.

"I'm sure he just wants it to be healthy, right Nik?" Rebekah asked, sensing that her brother was still having trouble with the news that he made a miracle baby.

Klaus nodded at her in thanks.

* * *

"You shouldn't lift that." Katherine frowned. "Or stand on that stool."

"I'm not showing yet. I can still move about." Jane argued and tucked the box firmly under her arm and against her hip, balancing it as she wiped the shelf clean with one hand, swiping with the feather duster.

"Fine, but don't fall. I'm going to get another box. Just be careful."

"I will." The girl promised and shuffled on the stool and Katherine rolled her eyes before leaving. It was a disaster waiting to happen.

Jane frowned in thought as she slid the books onto the shelf, being careful to make sure that they were in alphabetical order as per Elijah's preference. Not three weeks ago, her master had told her that he didn't care what others thought, but surely, he didn't expect anyone to talk about him having a child… She had never been one for gossip, preferring not to spread rude things about people, but how could she ignore all the people that would judge her now? Judge the Mikaelson's for allowing her to stay here, working for them and keeping the baby. A baby that she still wasn't sure that Klaus even wanted.

She bit her lip and wiped at her stinging eyes, getting down from the stool with the empty box and moving on to a new spot, dragging the stool and then turning to grab a box of books. This one was a bit heavier, but she could manage it as she tucked it against her side one more, balancing it on her hip.

"What are you doing, pet?"

She yelped in shock, coming out of her thoughts rather quickly. She slipped off the stool with a gasp, and hands caught her firmly, tugging her the rest of the way off and setting her on her feet. Klaus took the box from her and dropped it on the armchair behind him without looking. Books spilled into the floor, but Jane couldn't look away from the frown on his face as he gazed at her sternly.

"I thought I told you to not strain yourself. You are to take it easy."

"Well, I was. You startled me." Jane told him, heart still hammering from her scare. His arms were still locked around her waist and she felt a bit comforted by it.

Klaus rolled his eyes. "I thought you heard me come in. Apparently not." She flushed and he tilted his head. "What were you thinking about so intently?"

She shrugged. "Not to fall off the stool?"

"Something made you upset." He stroked her cheek, his thumb catching a tear she had missed. He suddenly looked worried. "Is it the child?"

"No, Master. I was just thinking."

"About?"

"You…and the baby." She wrung her hands, looking determinedly at the carpet.

Klaus pinched the bridge of his nose and sat down in the armchair that wasn't occupied with books. "What about me, pet?"

"How are you going to handle the scene this will make?" She blurted before she could make up something else. Klaus' eyes darted up to hers, surprised. "People will be coming here constantly. There will be talk. I know you said you don't care what others think, but what about your siblings? What about your mother? It's different because this wasn't supposed to be possible."

"Are you suggesting to be rid of it?"

"No! No, of course not." She said rapidly, hands flying to her stomach reflexively and Klaus couldn't look away from her hands. "It's just…I don't wish to cause you strife. Perhaps I should go elsewhere."

"You are mine and this is your home. That baby is mine."

"If-If you want it that is."

Klaus beckoned her closer and pulled her into his lap. "I _do_ want the baby, love, and you." He said quietly. "I'm sorry if I have given you any other impression." She relaxed against him and he stroked her hair gently. "Don't you worry about what others will say. I only invite those I trust here and they would never belittle you. I will make sure of it." He placed his hand over her stomach, his thumb stroking her skin gently.

"Why?" She asked quietly.

"Why what, pet?"

"Why did this happen?"

He sighed and shook his head. "I wish I knew, love." He murmured. "But I promise that you and the baby will be well taken care of."

* * *

"I have something for you." Katherine stated, coming inside Klaus' bedroom and she looked up from fixing the bed. She had something behind her back.

"What is it?" She asked curiously and she set a box down on the bed.

"Go ahead." She nodded at the plain box and Jane lifted the lid.

She squealed and reached inside. "How adorable!" She picked up a small black cat with large green eyes. "Is it a boy or a girl?"

"A boy."

"Will Master let me have him?"

"I don't see why not." Katherine smirked. "Elijah thought it was good idea."

Jane squealed again and ran out of the room with the cat in her arms.

* * *

Klaus looked up when she came into the study.

"Master, may I keep him? I'll take care of him. Oh, please may I?"

Klaus blinked at the cat thrust at him. The cat growled at him, narrowing bright green eyes. "Where did this… _thing_ come from?"

"Katherine gave him to me. She found him all alone in the garden. May I keep him? She said Lord Elijah thought it would be a good idea."

"Would it make you happy, pet?" He didn't know why he asked. The look on her face was perfectly clear.

"Yes, please, Master."

He eyed the cat again before nodding. "Very well then. But he's your responsibility."

"Oh, thank you, thank you!" She said happily and kissed his cheek before hurrying back out with the cat.

He smiled faintly, hearing her telling Kol and Rebekah about the cat. He thought about it and he could live with the cat. As long as it kept out of his way.

* * *

Oh, how wrong he was.

He wasn't overly fond of animals to begin with, but this cat that Elijah's pet had found made him want to eliminate the entire species. It lived to annoy him. It's sole purpose was to cause chaos. And it followed his pet wherever she went.

At the moment, it was trailing along after Jane, trotting along in manner that was a bit uppity for a cat. She was mending a dress for Rebekah, walking around the dress stand and making sure the pins were where they were supposed to be.

Klaus looked up from his book when he heard her humming. It was something familiar, but he couldn't recall where he had heard it.

"Am I disturbing your reading?" She asked softly, bringing him out of his thoughts.

"No. I was merely trying to remember where I had heard that before."

"'Beautiful Dreamer'."

"Hm?"

"The name of the song." She told him, resewing the sleeve of Rebekah's dress. "My…mother used to sing to me."

"I see." He said quietly and Felix growled at him. "Beast." He muttered and the cat rubbed against Jane's legs. "How does it go?"

Her cheeks flushed pink. "I…I have never had singing lessons."

He waved a hand. "How do you know if you can't if you have never tried."

She chewed her lip a moment.

 _"Beautiful dreamer, wake unto me,_

 _Starlight and dewdrops are waiting for thee;_

 _Sounds of the rude world, heard in the day,_

 _Lull'd by the moonlight have all pass'd away._

 _Beautiful dreamer, queen of my song,_

 _List while I woo thee with soft melody;_

 _Gone are the cares of life's busy throng,_

 _Beautiful dreamer, awake unto me,_

 _Beautiful dreamer, awake unto me…_

 _Beautiful dreamer, out on the sea_

 _Mermaids are chanting the wild lorelie;_

 _Over the streamlet vapors are borne,_

 _Waiting to fade at the bright coming morn._

 _Beautiful dreamer, beam on my heart,_

 _E'en as the morn on the streamlet and sea;_

 _Then will all clouds of sorrow depart,_

 _Beautiful dreamer, awake unto me,_

 _Beautiful dreamer, awake unto me…"_

She finished and looked up to see Klaus, and his siblings looking at her. She smiled nervously.

"I told you, I wasn't good."

"On the contrary. You were wonderful." Elijah told her and she flushed.

Rebekah nodded. "It was beautiful. I didn't know you could sing. Is that my dress? You finished it?" She came forward to examine the stiches.

"Why didn't you tell us you could sing, little love?" Kol smirked. He was petting Felix, who was nipping at his fingers. "It was quite nice."

Jane looked shyly at the floor. "I'd never tried before."

"Really? Well your voice is lovely." Rebekah murmured. "Thank you for fixing my dress."

"You'll look beautiful." She smiled at her and the Original turned to Nik.

"Can I show her now? She's mended my dress, it's only fair."

Klaus only nodded and Rebekah took her hand.

"Come look, you'll love it."

Jane looked over her shoulder. "I-I'll be back Master." She called before Rebekah pulled her out of sight. Felix trotted after them, his tail swishing.

"Did you know she could sing, Nik?" Kol asked.

"No." Klaus murmured. He was still a bit shocked by it.

* * *

"Oh, its beautiful." Jane said, running her fingers over the quarter-length lace sleeves. The dress was a beautiful sea-green color and it shimmered in the light.

"I hoped you'd like it. You'll look so pretty tonight."

Confused, the girl turned to her. "Me?"

"Nik didn't tell you?" Rebekah rolled her eyes at the girl's silence. "You are going to accompany us tonight."

"But what about-?"

"You will not have to lift a finger. Not tonight. Tonight, you will join us."

"He doesn't want me in the kitchen again." Jane said, twisting her hands.

The vampire took her hands. "No. That's not the reason, I promise. Has he apologized at least?"

The girl nodded. "Well, he'll not lay a finger on you like that again. We won't let him."

"Don't start anything on my account." Jane murmured.

"Jane, this pregnancy is going to change our lives. You're giving us something that we sorely need."

"What's that, Lady Rebekah?"

"Hope. A hope our family can grow ever closer. You are giving Niklaus a chance to better himself. I think this baby will change him for the better, I really do." She smiled at Jane who smiled back faintly. "Now, let's see how the dress looks on you."

* * *

 _Review?_


	9. Enter Silas, Harbinger of Evil

Chapter 9: Enter Silas, Harbinger of Evil

He had come in with velvet box and had made sure she had seen it. Now he waited. She sat on the bed, trying and failing not to ask what was on the tip of her tongue.

"Um, Master?"

"Yes, my pet?"

"What's in that box? I've never seen it before." Jane asked, tilting her head. He halfway smiled. She was a curious little thing.

"A gift. I acquired it before any thieves came along. I hope you like it."

Her eyes flew up to his in surprise, catching his gaze in the mirror.

"For me, Master?"

"Mmhm."

He smirked as she fidgeted.

"May I see it?"

"Later, pet." He told her. "It's for later. You should be getting ready now. Where is Katherine?"

"Helping Lord Elijah."

Klaus rolled his eyes. He suspected he knew what was going on and it was not "helping".

"Well, bring the dress here, pet. I'll do it."

Jane slid off the bed and gave the box another look before leaving. Klaus chuckled quietly.

* * *

"Oh, thank you Master! It's beautiful!" Jane said happily, hugging him and he smiled.

"Well then hold still and let me put it on you." He ended up laughing instead of being "firm". She was bouncing like a child and he enjoyed her innocence.

She smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, Master."

He pecked her forehead with a light kiss. "That's quite all right, love. You deserve to have a few gifts now and then." He left her to admire the necklace in the mirror as he slipped his suit jacket on. He glanced at her when she became quiet.

"Is it too tight?"

"No, it-it's fine." She told him, turning away from the mirror, where she had been fiddling with her dress.

Klaus turned to her. "What's wrong then?"

"I don't know much about etiquette." She admitted, glancing at the floor. She felt his fingers on her chin.

"Don't worry about that, pet." He told her reassuringly, when he tilted her face up to his. "This is just a little dinner party between our closest friends. It's not too formal. Especially with Kol's friends." Jane giggled a bit at the remembrance of one evening where Kol and his companions were drunkenly singing to the elephants in the garden. Klaus' mouth twitched at the sound of her laughter.

"You look lovely, by the way." He traced her lower lip with his thumb and her breath hitched.

"Thank you, Master."

He claimed her mouth with his, tasting her. She moaned and gripped at his suit jacket to keep her balance.

"The dress is lovely, but I think it will look much better on the floor and you in my bed." He stated, nipping at her neck lightly, careful not to mark her skin where someone would see. There would be time for that later. She gasped lightly. "Just this necklace and nothing more as you lay across my sheets." A heated blush rose to her cheeks at the imagery.

He pulled back with a smirk at her dazed expression and offered his arm.

"Shall we, pet?"

She linked her arm with his, nervous again.

"Just relax, my love. No one will question why you are there. It's not uncommon."

She tried not to let it go to her head that he called her "my love". He did occasionally use it when addressing other women, like when he just said, "love". But when he said it to her, it made her feel overwhelmed with joy. She just didn't understand why. Was she falling in love with him? Wasn't that a dangerous thing to do?

* * *

They reached the bottom of the steps and she let the thoughts fade from the mind as she thought hard to remember everything she could about how to eat properly, sit properly, and not embarrass herself. Mainly it was from her memories of observing them at dinner or when Rebekah or Elijah had one of their little parties.

Matt opened the door and their guests started coming in.

Klaus felt Jane gradually relax. She had seen all them before, had even conversed with some of them. She even waved at Marcel as he came inside and the man walked over to them.

"Well now, don't you look lovely." Marcel greeted as he took her hand and bestowed a kiss to the back of her white gloved knuckles. "You too, Klaus."

The Hybrid laughed and shook his hand. "Where have you been keeping yourself lately?"

"Been busy. New business from those uppity society people."

"Ah, they finally caved to your demands then?"

Marcel smirked. "Oh, yeah. They definitely started to see things my way. Think I got them to listen."

"Good. Perhaps you'll regale us with your ventures at dinner?"

"I'd be glad too." He said before nodding at Jane. "Miss Jane." He excused himself and she turned to Klaus.

"What business does he do?"

"Marcel dabbles in a lot of things, but he does do a lot of lumber sales."

"Oh."

Klaus frowned slightly. "The high society over in New Orleans, try their best to put him down. I'm glad to see things are finally looking up for Marcellus."

"You care for him. He's like family."

"Hm." He hummed in agreement.

"That's nice." Jane smiled and he smiled too.

Aurora and Tristan came up to them next.

"Hello, Nik. So good to see you!" The little redhead blurted and Tristan rolled his eyes at his sister.

"Starting the night off with bang already, are we?" Klaus smirked.

She gave a very un-lady like snort and Jane smiled a bit, trying not to giggle. "It was just a bit of wine for the road."

"Yes, for the road, for the horses, for the trees we passed…" Tristan drawled. Klaus felt Jane press her face to his arm briefly, probably hiding a smile. Her movement caught Aurora's eye.

"Hello, Jane, dear. How are you?"

"Fine, Lady Aurora."

"There's something different about you." The woman continued and Jane swallowed in audibly. Did she know? But how? She wasn't showing yet! "It's this." Relief went through Jane's body as Aurora examined her necklace. "Oh, this is lovely. Where'd you get it, Nik?"

"Just a little something I picked up." Klaus stated and the sound of glass clinking caught their attention. Elijah smiled at the assembly before him.

"Dinner is ready. Please come and seat yourselves."

* * *

Dinner was going well. Jane observed what the others were doing and followed their example. Aurora wasn't very helpful, considering she about another cup of wine away from falling to the floor, but Tristan seemed to sense her unease. He gave her a subtle wink and a motion towards what to do and for that she was very glad. The only part she didn't like was that Klaus was seated far down the table from her.

His eyes fell to her very often however and she would meet his gaze, giving him a reassuring smile when she did. He would return the smile, looking relieved that she wasn't left to fend for herself.

"Oh, that sounds lovely." Freya said, her expression never changing from the dreamy look she always seemed to have. Jane had had a hard time believing she was another Mikaelson at first, because while the others were fear-inducing…Freya was not. She was kind and a bit eccentric, but she had her reasons. Her Aunt Dahlia had taken her from Esther when she had only a little girl. It was understandable then, why she wasn't so much like them. She did have a temper if one got her angry enough, but that was rare. It was on those occasions that her true nature let itself be known.

Lucien, one of Kol's over-the-top friends, smirked. "Oh, you'd love it, beautiful. You should stop by sometime. Check out the sights." His flirting with Freya was starting to make Jane feel ill. Either that or the morning sickness again. She had yet to find a reason it was called morning sickness when it happened all the time and not just in the morning.

Josh came into the room and Jane looked at him curiously as he bent to whisper something into Elijah's ear. The vampire stiffened and glanced at Klaus who frowned. Something was happening.

The doors opened again and a handsome young man that Jane had never seen before entered. The room fell silent. Apparently, he was known to the rest of them.

"May I present his Lordship, Lord Silas."

Jane felt her blood run cold and she glanced at Klaus in a panic. He frowned before standing up along with Elijah as a man strode through.

His very demeanor demanded respect and Jane was suddenly afraid.

"Silas. To what do we have the honor?" Elijah asked coolly, though his posture was nothing more than aggressive, as was Klaus'.

"I heard there was a big to-do at the Mikaelson Estate and I thought I'd pop in. That's not a problem, is it?" He smirked, glancing between the two brothers, waiting for one of them to speak. He seemed to know that he was not well liked and very un-welcome, but he also knew that they wouldn't dare throw him out. He would retaliate in ten-fold.

"No, of course not." Elijah said, still sounding cold. "Please join us."

Silas inclined his head. "Yes, I think I will." He snapped his fingers and the dark haired, young man that had introduced him came forward to pull out a chair. Unfortunately, it wasn't across the table from Jane. Not directly, but close enough for him to still notice her. Jenna and Alaric both made polite nods when he settled himself in the chair next to Alaric.

He snapped his fingers again and this time a girl came inside. She had long blond hair and pretty blue eyes. She obediently held her wrist above the wine glass in his hand and then cut her wrist with a small knife from the pocket on her apron. Blood poured into cup until the wound healed. Jane's eyes widened. The girl was a vampire. Not human. She had never seen a vampire take blood from another vampire before. He seemed to enjoy it. The girl cut her wrist again each time it healed until he had almost a full glass. He sent her away with a wave of his hand and leaned back to sip his drink. Everyone had been sitting on baited breath, waiting for something awful to occur.

"So, Niklaus. What are we celebrating?"

There was an almost audible sigh of relief from everyone in the room and conversation and eating continued.

* * *

Jane peered at the dancers twirling about the ballroom floor.

"Would you care for a drink, my dear?"

She turned to see Silas watching her, his wicked forest green eyes looking her over. She felt her skin crawl. It was like he was undressing her with his eyes.

"Oh, um…thank you." She said softly, reaching for the champagne flute. She knew she'd never drink it however, so she pretended too.

"I don't believe we've met. I'm Silas."

"My Lord." She said politely. "I am Jane."

"Jane." He repeated, her name rolling off his tongue in a manner that made her want to find Klaus.

Like he sensed that she needed him, Klaus was at her elbow. "Lady Jane, may I have this dance?"

"Of course." She said, trying not to sound relieved. "Excuse me." She told Silas and handed him the flute back. His displeasure was shown in his eyes, but there was nothing he could do.

"Has he harmed you?" Klaus asked lowly as they disappeared into the crowd of dancers. She shook her head, fingers fiddling with his jacket.

"He frightens me."

He nodded once. "I know, pet. He'll be gone soon."

"Does he know?"

"No, I don't believe so. We just have to be careful."

"Why did you…"

"Because he doesn't know you are my pet. Silas has been known to "share" pets. I do not share and he _will_ try to take advantage of you if he discovers it."

Jane worried her bottom lip. He cupped her cheek. "Don't be afraid, pet. I will not allow him to touch you."

"You cannot deny him, Master. He'll hurt you or your siblings. I could not bear it if he did."

"He will not touch you or our child." He said firmly, his hand on her waist, subtly stroking her stomach. "I will keep you safe."

* * *

"Master." She whispered against his lips as he kissed her roughly, pressing her against him. Mindful of the little bump between them. She wasn't showing prominently just yet, but he could still feel a raise on her abdomen and her dress was a bit snug there. She gasped and clung to him as he rubbed his face against her bare chest, his stubble scraping her just right. He sucked a nipple into his mouth, his tongue caressing her gently. Her breasts were sore because of her pregnancy so his attentions were bringing her relief. He moved to the next one, feeling her thighs tremble from the pleasure, and he slipped a hand between her legs, his fingers teasing her folds through her lace panties.

"Please…" She bucked her hips and he growled, his fingers sliding into her very wet slit. Whimpering, she tilted her head back, trying to ride his fingers and he kissed at her neck.

"Turn around, pet. Let me have you." He said in her ear. Helping her kneel on the padded seating in the gazebo. "Such a good girl."

"Please, Master." She whispered and he got the skirt of her dress out of the way, draping it over her back. He lowered her panties and cupped her little ass roughly, squeezing the round flesh and she spread her knees wider, giving him a view of her glistening need.

He kissed at her, his stubble scraping her smooth skin and making her whimper at the feeling as he went lower and lower until he was right where she wanted him to be.

"Does that feel good, pet? Hm?"

She nodded against her arm and he smirked before dragging his tongue along her heated flesh. She moaned and he hummed in approval before licking her a bit harder. He held her hips, keeping her from moving away as he tasted her, lapping her core. His cock was hard and throbbing and he needed relief and had for a while. When it was becoming clear that she was nearing her climax, he pulled away.

"Say my name, my love." He urged, standing back up and licking his lips of moisture. "I want to hear you cry my name as I fuck you."

"Klaus." She gasped as he slid into her. His body reacted to her saying his name and he thrust a bit harder. She gripped the edge of the gazebo, rocking her body as he slapped against her.

"Again." He growled, his pace fast and brutal. She felt overwhelmed and overheated and she wanted more from him. "Say it again, sweetheart."

"Klaus, please. I need you."

He groaned, pleasure rushing through his body. She grasped at the fencing, knuckles white, and panted heavily. Her breasts bouncing with each movement and he reached around to cup them and fondle them. They had gotten a bit bigger and he loved them.

"Niklaus."

The sighing of his full name sent him into over drive and he came with a shout as she found her release around the same time. Her walls clamped around him, almost painfully as he filled her with his seed.

Klaus groaned, burying his face into her neck as they both came down from their high. "Are you hurt?"

"No, Master." She told him, breathlessly and a bit tiredly.

"Good." He kissed her cheek and stood upright, fixing her clothes and then his own. "Are you coming back inside, pet?"

"May I sit in the garden for a while longer? The stars are beautiful."

Klaus chuckled and took her chin. "Yes, of course, pet." He kissed her lips gently, stroking her pink tinted cheek. "Come in soon. The party is almost over."

"Yes, Master."

* * *

Jane was looking up at the sky when footsteps came up behind her. She turned and gasped as someone stepped into the gazebo with her. It was Silas.

"I can see why Niklaus has been hiding you. You're exquisite." He stroked her cheek with the tips of his fingers. "Such beauty should be flaunted. If you were mine, I'd dress you in the finest silks, shower you with gifts, show you off to everyone. You would never want for anything. You would be revered as a goddess."

"I'm sure you tell all of the girls that, Lord Silas."

He barked out a laugh. "Oh, and you have a quick-witted little tongue." He smirked suggestively and leaned closer. "I bet you do such beautiful things with it. Your Master must adore you." She wrinkled her nose in disgust. She thought Lucien was a sickly flirt. This guy was beating his record with just a few words.

Jane frowned lightly. Would it impolite to scream at him or bash him in the head with a nearby flower pot?

"I don't know what you mean."

His eyes raked over her body, his nostrils flaring as he took her in scent. A mixture of herself and Klaus.

"Oh, he dressed you up, but I know what you are. I've seen how he worships you and how you comply to his wishes. Such a beautiful pet." He tried to stroke her cheek again, but she reared back.

"Excuse me, I need to go back inside."

He stopped her, taking her arm, and she looked at him frightened.

The music from inside floated out to them, a lively upbeat tune.

"Dance with me." He told her. "I insist."

She bit her lip and took his offered hand, knowing that if she insulted him by not taking his hand, she'd risk embarrassing her master. Or cause a huge problem. It was best to let him have his one dance and then she could flee to find her master inside.

His hand felt heavy and possessive on her waist as he danced with her and kept her from fleeing.

"You are quite the dancer."

"I've been practicing." She admitted, wishing he wouldn't hold her so tightly or so close.

He smiled. "How did such a beautiful creature like yourself come to be here?" The charade was up, she might as well tell the truth.

"Lord Elijah bought me for my master."

"A present." He smirked. "How nice."'

She felt a chill go down her spine. She was very afraid of this man.

"Tell me, did your master teach you how to love a man or did you already have some experience?"

"That's a very rude question." She said boldly and he threw back his head in a laugh.

"I suppose it was. Forgive me."

Kol tapped his shoulder. "May I? Nik requests her presence."

"Of course." Silas told him, though he looked displeased.

Jane took Kol's hand and let him pull her out of the gazebo. They walked back through the maze of shrubs back to the house.

"Are you all right, little love? Nik sent me to fetch you when he noticed Silas had disappeared."

"He's been following me. He saw me and Master…"

"So he knows you're a pet now." Kol scowled. "I warned Nik he'd come here sooner or later." He caught the look on her face. "He doesn't know anything else, love. And even if he did, you're safe." He placed his hand on her waist and she flinched. "Did he hurt you?"

"Just holding me too tightly."

The vampire looked infuriated. "Don't let him corner you again." He warned. "His politeness won't last."

"That was polite?" She muttered and he smiled softly. "Where's Master?"

"Inside. He and Elijah are holding a meeting with Marcellus." Kol frowned. "Perhaps you should go find him." Before she could move, the sound of howl came directly from the woods surrounding the house. It was loud and eerie. She pressed against Kol and he frowned at the darkness.

It was deadly silent in the ballroom. The musicians had stopped playing, spooked by the howls that were coming from outside.

"It sounds like a lot of them." Jane bit her lip. Kol's eyes scanned their surroundings. Growls came from the other side of the wall.

"Let's go inside, little love."

"What's happening?" Rebekah asked Jane as the girl came running inside, looking pale and frightened. Kol flew inside right after her and began shutting all the glass doors.

"Wolves. Dozens of them. Just outside the gates." Kol told her and her eyes widened.

* * *

 _Review?_


	10. Plans Go Awry

Chapter 10: Plans Gone Awry

The branches snagged at her dress and left cuts on her as she ran through the trees, but she couldn't stop, not until she was sure she was safe. If she could still hear the screams and see the flames that lit the once fine mansion, she was too close. That's what Davina had told her before they had split up.

Davina.

The girl hadn't meant harm, but she still had a hand in the way things went down. She, Jackson, and Marcel. The thought still made her upset.

Jane shrieked as she stepped down into air and fell forward, landing in a tiny creek. She took a moment to catch her breath, ignoring the bitingly cold water soaking her dress and her gloves. Her hair, had already come down from the up do that Rebekah had helped make and inches of it dipped into the water. Slowly, she managed to get off her hands and knees, grabbing a low hanging branch and pulling herself up the next embankment. Her left shoe disappeared into the dark water and washed down the tiny waterfall. Frustrated, she tossed the other one into the water as well. There was no use in carrying or wearing one shoe.

Her knees and palms were now throbbing from the rocks she had landed on, but she had no one to blame but herself for not paying attention to her surroundings. She wrung the ends of her hair and looked around her, suddenly wary of running into a werewolf, but they seemed to have stayed with Jackson, fighting the vampires and each other as well as destroying the beautiful mansion. They would soon be after her unless Jackson had changed his mind. She hoped he had. The last she had seen he and his friend Oliver had been close to coming to blows over her. They had taken her blood and forced her stand in the middle of them as they turned back to humans. Now their curse had ended.

Jane kept walking despite the fact that the only sounds she now heard were cicadas, frogs, and the occasional owl. She could no longer see the house either, but she still didn't feel safe. Nowhere was safe now. Not without the Mikaelsons to protect her. She had no idea what had happened to them. Or to Klaus. Tears stung her eyes and she wiped at them when they blurred her vision. She was alone, cold, afraid, and definitely lost.

She came to a road and after climbing up the little hill, looked down one way and then the other, wondering where she was and which way to go. Both paths were dark and foreboding. She didn't want to go too far in case Klaus made it out and was looking for her, but the hope was miniscule. Jane sighed. She was so tired, more so because of the pregnancy. She had a sudden jolt of panic as she wondered if her running and falling had upset the baby. The creek hadn't been the first time she had fallen and it wouldn't be the last.

Neighing of horses came from somewhere and she soon heard the creaking of wagon or carriage wheels. Despite the fact that she wanted to be in a safe place, she didn't want to be seen by just anyone. She needed someone she could trust. Jane slid back down the little hill and hid behind a tree. As the carriage approached, she peeked out from behind the tree watching it cautiously.

The dark colored carriage came closer and she bit her lip.

* * *

 **Six hours earlier…**

Marcel looked up from his glass, eyes wild as he choked on his drink. Klaus thumped him on the back, a half-amused smirk on his face.

"She's… _Really_?" He stated, a ball of guilt churning in his stomach. The plan was about to happen, about to go down any second, but…Jane was pregnant. Could he really hurt a young girl that was with child?

"The baby is Niklaus'." Elijah continued as if there were no interruptions. "It is the upmost importance that we keep it a secret for now."

"How is she pregnant?"

Klaus sighed. "That my dear friend, is the reason I am telling you. I trust you to keep this between us, is that understood?" Marcel nodded. "Jane is an elemental and since I am a Hybrid, my werewolf genes make it possible to have a baby with her. We've kept it a secret for a month now, but I felt that you needed to be included. You are after all family."

The guilt grew and Marcel shifted. "I won't tell, but won't people start to notice her?"

"They will eventually." Klaus murmured. "But we need to have a plan for that time. Silas wants the elemental, but he has no idea it is Jane. He only knows she came from one of the villages he's been terrorizing. And if he discovers what she is…Discovers she is carrying my child…"

Marcel nodded. "Right. Mass mayhem."

"That is one way to put it."

"Well, I won't tell anybody." Marcel fought down the guilt. So, what if she was carrying a baby? She still belonged to Klaus and he planned on taking everything from him and that would include his own child. "I want to protect them too." Klaus smiled.

A frantic knocking at door had them turning around.

Jane poked her head around the door. "Master?"

"There you are, pet." Klaus gestured to her. "We were just speaking about you."

"What's going on?" Elijah asked automatically. Then they heard it. Howls.

"They're outside." Jane whispered. "Lord Kol said someone opened all the gates. They we're coming into the garden when we made it inside."

Elijah's mouth drew into a thin line. And he glanced at his brother. Klaus frowned.

The sound of glass breaking and screaming alarmed them and Jane flew into Klaus' arms with a startled whimper. Elijah and Marcel zipped from the room, leaving them alone. He cradled her trembling form, murmuring soothingly before tilting her face up.

"Listen to me, pet. I want you to find Katerina and stay with her. Do what she says."

"But, Master-"

He shook his head, wiping away her frightened tears. "I want you and the baby safe, my love. Stay with Katerina."

The girl nodded, wincing as screams and snarls intensified. "Be careful, Niklaus." She whispered and pecked the corner of his mouth before leaving. Klaus touched the spot, a small smile forming at the fact that she had called him by his name and the sweet kiss she had given him, before he zoomed off at the sound of his sister's cry.

* * *

Jane fought against the hold that the two werewolves had on her. They had been given special rings, made by Genevieve, allowing them to be human.

"Let me go!" She shrieked, kicking at the one closest to her, but it did no good.

"Nik!" She heard Rebekah yell and then she saw the siblings, trying to fight an invisible hold on them, but Genevieve and her friends had them trapped. Klaus, Rebekah, Elijah, Kol, and even Freya. Davina stood off to the side, looking very conflicted as she stood next to Marcel.

Klaus locked eyes with her before assessing her for damage and then snarling at Marcel, who shifted guilty. It didn't take her long to figure it out.

"Mr. Gerard?" She said softly and he winced, before looking at her with remorse. She frowned and then noticed she was being forced into a group of werewolves. Some still wolves and a few humans, including Jackson, Oliver, and his Jackson's grandmother. They formed an odd shape, but Jane wasn't sure what it was.

The older woman held her hand out for something and Jane bit her lip as the reflective gleam of a large dagger flashed in the light.

"Hold out her hands." The older woman replied and Jane shrieked and fought as her hands were forced out, the palms up, her pretty gloves tosses aside.

"What are you doing to her!?" Klaus bellowed, voice laced with fury and pain.

"Please don't." Jane begged as the woman came closer.

The woman smiled at her reassuringly. "I'm sorry, dear. It won't hurt for long. Your blood will help us."

"I don't understand." She said, but the woman didn't reply to that.

"Jackson, the chalices."

Jane couldn't stop the winces and hisses of pain as both of her palms were sliced. Her blood dripped into the two silver chalices that Jackson and Oliver held beneath her hands. She could feel lightheadedness overcome her and if it weren't for the two holding her up she would have collapsed. She was vaguely aware of the chalices being handed around before she shut her eyes.

* * *

"There you go." A familiar voice said soothingly. "Wake up, Jane."

Jane's eyes fluttered open to see Rebekah cradling her, her wrist pulling away from her lips. She looked tired, defeated. A look she had never seen before.

"Mistress Rebekah?" She whispered and she shushed her.

"Rest your voice. You need your strength."

She took her hand and put it on her stomach. She got her meaning.

"The baby is all right." She promised and she sighed with relief. She smiled faintly before glowering at someone across the room.

"I said you could heal her. Now get away from her."

Jane turned her head to see Marcel eyeing them from an armchair. _Klaus'_ armchair to be exact. He was looking at them coldly and smugly. Rebekah scowled.

"Let the girl go, Marcel. She's pregnant. You let the werewolves undo their curse. There's no reason to keep her here."

"Actually, there is. That was only Jackson's clan and a nearby werewolf's clan. There are many more. Besides,

"What's mine is yours. Isn't that what you all used to say to me over the years? So now it is _mine_."

"You arrogant ass. How dare you treat us this way! We were family!"

"No. You all said I was, but I wasn't really. Klaus Mikaelson doesn't share. He's finally out of the way." He softened his voice. "Aren't you tired of him taking advantage of you, Rebekah? Daggering you when he felt the need too? Ignoring your feelings and killing people you fell in love with?"

"He's stopped doing that." She snapped. "Jane's got a baby. You can't keep her here like a prisoner."

"She belongs to me now, Bekah. I am taking everything that belongs to Klaus including his little bed warmer and her baby."

Rebekah made to speak in protest as Jane curled herself closer to her, when there were shouts coming from the hallway. Marcel stood up, frowning as he made his way to the entrance of the parlor, and Rebekah turned to Jane quickly.

"Listen to me every carefully. There's a back door in the kitchen. Go quickly out that door and don't look back. Do you understand me?"

"But-"

"For your safety and the baby's please go, Jane."

Rebekah suddenly attacked Marcel and Jane moved past them, running up the hallway and towards the kitchen.

Jane dodged werewolves to get to the kitchen and she ran into Katherine who was helping an injured Elijah. The vampire was pale and sweaty.

"Jane, go out the back door and straight to the woods. Don't stop until you can't hear the fight and until you can no longer see any part of this house."

"Master Elijah?"

Katherine looked at him. "Klaus will tend to him as soon as he finishes off the last witch. Genevieve is not easy to take down, but it's lucky for us that Davina decided to play both sides." She shoved her gently. "Go, Jane. They won't stop looking for you. You have to leave. We'll be okay."

The girl gave them both a last hug and Jane kissed Elijah's fevered cheek. A werewolf had bitten him.

"Be safe." She whispered and disappeared through the little door.

* * *

 **Present time...**

It was nearing dawn, when Jane stopped to rest against the side of a dark wooden fence. She couldn't go any further without feeling pain in her feet. She was exhausted and cold and she knew that wasn't good for the baby either. She couldn't think of that now. She just needed to hope that her master would find her someday.

Her eyes felt heavy and she needed sleep. Maybe if she could just get over the fence? Jane weighed her options. _It would be safer than at the edge of the woods._ Jane stood on wobbly legs, gripping at the fence.

She managed to pull herself up and just barely got a leg over the side of the fence. After a lot of stopping and starting again, she finally got to the point, where she would have to drop. Exhaustion however, won first and her arms gave out. She gasped sharply, falling, but she collided with a solid figure who caught her gently.

"Well now." A voice said in amusement. "Who do we have here?"

She looked up to see handsome young man with light blue eyes and dark locks that brushed into his eyes. He had a smirk that reminded her of her master. He set her down, but kept her from being able to run away.

"Let me go." She said, trying to pull away.

"Easy. I'm not going to hurt you." He cooed. "You were climbing my fence."

"I'm sorry. I'll go back. Just please don't hurt me."

Tears of exhaustion and fright wet her eyes.

The man's face softened. "I won't hurt you. What's your name?"

"J-Jane Evans."

"My name is Damon Salvatore."

Jane blinked. "Salvatore? Are you the one who bought Elena?"

"Yes, how did you know that? Are you a pet?"

She nodded, a bit relieved to at least know _someone_ friendly was nearby. Even if Elena couldn't really help her.

"A runaway pet?"

Jane sniffed. "No, my master and I were separated. Someone attacked us."

"Oh, I see." Damon frowned. "Are they after you now?"

"I…Maybe I should go." She started back towards the fence, feeling guilty. If the witches found her here…Or if the werewolves did…

Damon stopped her. "Who do you belong too?"

"Klaus Mikaelson."

He snorted. "No wonder someone is after him. That's nothing new. Why don't you come inside? You're cold, wet, and not to mention exhausted. If you came from the mansion that's miles away from here."

"If they find me here…"

"Don't worry about that. I have a pair of witchy… _pals_ , no _acquaintances_. They'll help."

Jane bit her lip before nodding and taking his offered hand.

They took a few steps and she stumbled. He lifted her off her feet and she looked at him with wide eyes.

"You don't have shoes." He said simply and left it at that.

* * *

"The poor thing must be exhausted." Caroline cooed as she stroked Jane's hair. The girl was sleeping deeply now as the sun rose in the morning sky. Elena covered the girl with the bedsheets, making sure she was warm enough.

"Did you know she came from the Mikaelson's?" The brunette asked.

"Master Stefan told me." The blonde shifted. "Did you tell her that her master has to claim her within the next two weeks?"

Elena shook her head. "No. I didn't want to upset her more than she already was. Something happened at that mansion, Care. It's all over town now. The Mikaelsons have disappeared."

They looked down at Jane, wondering what their masters were going to do.

* * *

Damon paced and frowned. "She's pregnant, Stefan. What would we do with her?"

"Well, I don't know. But we can't just send her away."

"If Klaus doesn't come to find her in two weeks, she'll have to be sent back to the auction house anyway. It's the rules, Stefan."

The younger Salvatore ran his fingers through his hair. "Well…You could always claim her. She and Elena know each other. She'd be safe here."

"Yeah, but then here comes baby. Then she'd want the father involved. It's too messy."

"Then let's not say anything. Ask her who the father is and maybe she can go with him. If the Mikaelsons are well and truly gone, she'd be free."

Damon nodded. "All right, but what if she won't tell who the father is. Maybe he doesn't want it."

"We'll think of something if it comes to that."

* * *

 **Five days later...**

Jane had been frightened of Stefan at first, mistaking him for Silas, but there was a difference between them. Stefan was much politer and wore his hair differently, a bit longer than Silas'. Plus, they did not share the same accent. Silas had a heavy accent that was slightly Greek, but Stefan's was all American. Now she was comfortable around him.

She had taken to cleaning around the house, insisting that she needed to do something so they allowed it, though someone was always with her incase she needed them.

At the moment she was in the library, dusting shelves and replacing missing books.

Damon muttered something from his desk and Jane turned from putting books away.

"Did you say something, sir?"

"Huh? Oh, it's nothing." He said and she nodded with a small smile and went back to sliding books into the shelves. "Are you sure you should be carrying that?"

"It's not that heavy, sir. I can manage."

Damon watched her bend to get another book. She was a tempting little thing and had she not been pregnant he would have considered buying her for himself. But she was and he sensed she wouldn't be too happy about it.

"Master Damon, a letter for you." Elena said, coming into the room in her swishing red dress. Jane thought she would be like Katherine, but Elena was the exact opposite.

"Thank you, darling." He told her and pulled her into his lap.

"Master!" Elena giggled and Jane looked away. She couldn't help but be jealous that Elena got to be with her master, Jane missed her Master Klaus. "Did you miss me?"

"Always." He said lowly and moans were heard.

Tears stung her eyes, but Jane refused to shed them. He'd come for her. He would.

Elena's moans stopped suddenly. "Elena. Go get Stefan, please."

"I can go." Jane volunteered, glancing cautiously at Damon. Elena looked upset, but not with her master.

"No. I, uh, need to discuss something with you."

Elena went past her, giving her a sympathetic look. The door clicked shut and Damon gestured for her to come closer. Jane swallowed nervously, dread filling her gut.

"Now, this may be hard to hear and I wish I could tell you all that I know, but…This is the latest news from Newsport." He handed her a letter and Jane read over it.

"…Niklaus Mikaelson and the other siblings are dead. The witch coven leader has announced it…"

"No." Jane whispered, tears blurring her vision. "But he can't be." She looked up at Damon, tears falling down her cheeks. "Please tell me this isn't true." She asked him, her breath catching.

Damon looked away. "The witches found something that could kill them I guess. I'm very sorry."

Jane collapsed into sobs, burying her face into her hands.

* * *

 **A week later...**

Marcel wiped the blood off his hands and stepped over the dead witch and into the darkened study. It had been almost three weeks since the incident at the mansion and he was getting fed up. First some bitchy werewolf by the name of Francesca Guerra decided to demand that he find jane and bring her to him. As if. He was not bowing down to her. However, things were getting out of hand. She and Genevieve formed an alliance against him. They wanted to eliminate all vampires, but to do that they needed to kill the Originals.

He wasn't down with that. Killing Klaus and the rest of the family meant he died as well as over the majority the population. The threat needed to be taken care of. It had been difficult, finding the siblings who had scattered the night he had taken over. At first, Elijah had tried to murder him, but after an explanation of what was going on he agree to help on the condition that he give them back their home. Marcel didn't hesitate to agree. He couldn't afford too.

The battle with the Guerra werewolves lasted for a while, but Elijah slicing off Francesca's head made the rest of them scatter. Unfortunately, Klaus was still being held by Genevieve and that was why he was there. It was time to take down the witch. With Davina's help and a pair of young witches named Sophie and Jane-Ann, he, and the rest of the Mikaelsons were taking control.

"Genevieve is dead." Klaus said monotonously, wiping the blood from his chin. "You changed your mind about being king?"

Marcel sighed. "No, not really, but I'd rather listen to you than to some crazy ass witch of a bitchy werewolf."

"What has become of Jane?"

"I don't know. I've looked for her, but no one's seen her." He said softly and Klaus nodded once. Marcel could see it pained him more than he was letting on. "I'm sure she's okay. She's a brave girl." Klaus didn't respond, his mind on the girl with pretty green eyes and honey colored curls.

"I'll come for you, love." He murmured lowly, his gaze on the horizon.

* * *

 _Review?_


	11. In the Lion's Den

Chapter 11: In the Lions' Den

She rested on the little bench in the garden, setting her basket of blueberries on the ground. She had been berry picking all morning because she wanted to help make dessert for supper. She caressed her stomach, sighing softly.

Jane's baby bump was showing a bit more now at four months. Her dresses no longer hid it. It had been about three weeks since she had learned the news of Klaus' death and she still felt miserable. She tried to tell herself that it was foolish to be so upset about it still, but…a part of her knew that she'd never forget him. That she had loved him.

She knew that the Salvatore's were taking a dangerous risk by keeping her there at the house. If anyone who knew she had been Klaus' found her…disaster would strike. They would get into trouble for not turning her to the auction house little over a week ago. They could lose their jobs, their pets, their house even…Jane felt extremely guilty for putting them in danger. They had been so nice to her, so caring, but it was going to have to change. She couldn't stay there anymore knowing that she would be responsible for all of that.

The sound of screaming and shouting came from the house.

Jane gasped sharply and whirled around from picking berries. She hurried back up the path, almost running into the Salvatore's servants. Luke and Liv. The twins.

"What's happening?"

Liv turned to her. "It's Lord Silas. He's looking for someone. Master Damon told us to stay here with you."

Jane's heart thudded. He found her? So soon? She had hoped to have more time.

"What's he doing to them?"

"He says they broke the law." Luke frowned. "Their pets are being taken away."

Biting her lip, Jane moved forward, but Luke took her arm.

"No, Miss. We're not supposed to let anything happen to you."

Jane shook her head. "You've all been so nice to me, but I cannot allow this to happen. Go into house, but do not come outside. They might try to take you too." Sighing, she handed the basket of blueberries to Liv.

"What are you going to do?"

"It's me he's looking for. I suppose I'll just go to him."

"Please don't." Liv took her hand. "He'll hurt you."

"None of you deserve to have his wrath." Jane pulled away and hurried out the little gate that led to the garden and she rounded the corner of the house.

Damon and Stefan were being restrained by a young witch and Elena and Caroline were sobbing nearby. Silas was pacing angrily.

"I ask again. Where is she?"

Jane frowned. "Right here, my Lord." She said, coming towards them. "Stop this cruelty."

Silas turned to her with a smile. "Ah, there you are my lovely girl."

Jane resisted the urge to bite him when he stroked her cheek.

"Take them away." He waved at Elena and Caroline.

"No!" Jane took Silas' arm when the girls cried out. "Please. They didn't know that I was a pet. I didn't tell them." She said to him. "Please, don't do this."

"Why not? They broke the law keeping you here. You should have been sent back to the auction house weeks ago. I am taking their pets away, they should be honored to live." Silas smirked suddenly. "What would you be willing to do to help them?" Jane hesitated for a moment before frowning. She would not let him bully her into doing something unsavory.

"I'll leave with you. Just let them be."

Silas tilted his head before nodded. "Very well, my dear. I accept." He made the guards let go of Elena and Caroline and then made his witch let the Salvatore brothers go. "We shall go then."

"May I say goodbye first?"

Silas nodded. "Of course. I'll be waiting in the carriage."

Jane looked away, swallowing nervously before going over to Damon and Stefan who were comforting their pets. Elena and Caroline hugged her.

"Please don't go, Jane. Not for us." Caroline sobbed and Jane smiled sadly.

"He would have found me eventually. And you are all my friends. I don't have many of those anymore. I want you to be safe."

Elena bit her lip. "How did he find you?"

"I don't know."

"Jane." Damon shook his head. "You shouldn't have to do this."

"He was right. It was foolish of us to pretend that I wasn't a pet." She sighed. "It's for the best. Thank you for helping me, but I cannot burden you any longer."

Stefan frowned. "What of the baby?"

"I don't know." She admitted. "But I will do what I must to keep it safe. You've both been so kind to me." She kissed his cheek and then kissed Damon's. "Thank you so much. Perhaps one day I will be able to repay you."

"Live and don't let him break you." Damon told her. "Survive." He slipped a small bag of coins into her hand. "For baby things."

"Thank you." She whispered and allowed one of Silas' guards to escort her to the carriage. She settled into the seat across from Silas and waved out the window. They waved back and she let a single tear cascade down her cheek in sorrow.

* * *

Klaus paced. When he wasn't busy slaughtering incompetent minions or drinking his fill of a passing servant, he paced. When he wasn't sleeping, he paced. And paced. And paced. For three weeks, he could find no leads to find his pet. It seemed she had disappeared. His suspicions about Silas taking her for his own kept him up at night. If he found out what she was…He might kill her. If he found out whose baby she carried…

Nothing his siblings said could faze him. Until…

"Nik! Kol's found her! She's with Silas."

Klaus' jaw clenched and he turned to look at his sister.

"Silas? This whole time?"

"No. Since a day or so ago. She had been hiding out with the Salvatores."

"They took care of her?"

Rebekah nodded. "Yes. She saved them from being killed by Silas. She went with him willingly. Elijah is talking to one of them right now."

Klaus zipped down the stairs and appeared at Elijah's side.

"…I guess you're not dead." The blue-eyed man stated, arching an eyebrow.

"Tell me about her." Klaus demanded. "How is she? How is the baby?"

* * *

Jane started to scream as someone came out of the bushes before she recognized the person.

"Josh!?" She hugged him and he hugged her back.

"I'm glad that I found you and not one of them." He panted, wiping at the sweat on his forehead.

"How did you get in here?"

"The-the back gate."

Jane looked over her shoulder before spotting Silas. He was headed her way.

"Stay hidden. Don't let him see you." She warned Josh before turning to face the immortal witch.

"Hello my dear. Visiting the garden again?"

"Yes." She said coolly and stroked one of the roses.

Silas clucked his tongue. "Now, don't be like that. I'll be a kind and loving master. You'll never want for anything. And I'll even raise your baby like it was my own." He put a hand on her bump and Jane grimaced. "In a few days, you'll legally belong to me. Providing that no other asks for you." He chuckled. "I assume you know of what has befallen Niklaus Mikaelson." Jane turned away to hide her tears. "And his siblings mysteriously disappeared. I'll soon have you to myself." He made to stroke her cheek but she batted his hand away.

He grabbed her arms backing her into the fence and she gasped at the sudden harshness. "Careful, little kitten. I'll tolerate that behavior for now, but when you are mine I will expect a much better attitude. One more kindly disposed towards me." He showed little care of how he was hurting her and she was certain had she not been pregnant, he would have tried to have his way with her right then whether she liked it or not.

"I'll never do what you want. I'll always hate you." She hissed at him.

"We'll see." He said lowly and stalked away, leaving a shaking Jane behind.

Josh frowned. "What a manipulative jerk. I hope Klaus kicks his ass." Jane wiped at her eyes and he hugged her. "No, don't cry. Please don't." He murmured, stroking her back. "Klaus will come for you." She sighed and wiped at her eyes again.

"He's dead, Josh." She said quietly. "Don't you know?"

He was confused for a moment before remembering what Silas had said to her. "No, he's not. He's still alive and kicking. Literally and figurately." He laughed.

"Really?"

"Honest. I just came from the mansion actually."

Jane smiled. "And he's okay?"

"Yeah."

Josh flushed madly when Jane kissed him on the cheek suddenly.

"That's the best news I've heard in a long time. Thank you, Josh." Jane looked over her shoulder before looking back at him. "Will you come back the day after tomorrow?"

"Uh, sure."

She looked happier than he had ever seen her and so he was willing to come back and sit in the bushes again if it kept her happy.

"Are you hungry? Or thirsty?"

"No. Well, I am hungry, but I'll be all right. I should probably go."

Jane bit her lip before tapping her chin. "Wait right here." She told him and she went back up the path to the grand mansion. It was like the Mikaelsons, but as much as Josh hated to admit it, it was a big larger. The garden wasn't much to look at though and didn't have a menagerie.

Jane came running back, a bundle of something in her hand. She handed the bundle to Josh.

"I brought you some desserts from the kitchen."

He smiled. "Thanks. You won't get into trouble, will you?"

"No. They have so much in there it's hard to tell if something is missing."

Jane sighed. "Be careful, Josh."

"I will. Don't worry." He disappeared into the thick bushes and Jane sighed, feeling lonely once again.

* * *

"She was lonely and sad. Until I told her that you were still alive. Then she was happy." Josh said to Klaus, eating another cookie. "She gave me cookies." The Original Hybrid rolled his eyes slightly. "That Silas is a jerk."

"What did he do?" Klaus demanded, hovering over him in seconds. "Did he touch her?"

Josh blinked at the sudden intensity, leaning away from the man. "Uh, well he kept saying how she'd belong to him in a few days. He was basically threatening that he'd be able to do what he wanted."

Klaus snarled and stalked away to pace at the window.

"Did he harm her?"

"He pushed her up against a fence. She was shaken up a bit after that. But she told him off." Josh ran a hand through his hair. "She wants me to come back the day after tomorrow.

Elijah tilted his head. " _Can_ you get back in?"

"Yeah. He's really lax on the back gate. Hardly anyone goes into the garden. If you call that a garden."

Kol smirked. "Let's go pay him a visit then. We can sneak her out the back."

"He'll notice her missing. We have to be smart about this. If we're caught taking her, it'll be an all out war."

"He has to claim the child." Rebekah murmured. "That's the only way for him to get her back."

"But doing that will expose her as the elemental." Kol frowned. "Then both she and the baby will be in danger. Silas won't stop. He'll end up killing them both."

Elijah narrowed his eyes. "He won't risk losing face in front of others. If Niklaus proves the child is his, then we can take her back without violence. However, what comes after that will be the problem. He'll be out for blood as Kol stated. We must plan properly."

* * *

"What happened to everyone?"

"Everyone's okay." Josh told her, finishing off the sweet cake. "Katherine is with Elijah, Matt's with Rebekah. Kol and Davina was trying to work things out, but Klaus is the only one still pissed off about working with the witches. The head witch told Davina that she could join their coven, but in truth they only wanted her power."

"Poor Davina. Master shouldn't be angry for that."

"He's not as harsh to her now, but he still hasn't forgiven her. Yet. She might get to redeem herself."

"How?"

"By helping to get you out of here."

Jane worried her lower lip. "He'll come for me."

"Not if we get help from the Grand Master."

"Who is that?"

"His name is Cade. If Klaus and Elijah can convince him about the baby-"

"They want to tell? But…Silas will hear about it."

Jane looked frightened so he took her hand. "It's okay. Cade will come to see if its true. Once he does, you're back with Klaus legally. No problem."

"Until Silas tries something underhanded."

"It'll be just fine."

Jane sighed when saw that it would soon be sunset. "I guess you have to go."

"Well, now I wouldn't say that, my dear."

Jane gasped and Josh scrambled up from the ground at the sight of Silas. Behind him were a few of his men.

"I've been wondering why you slip off to the garden every other day, little kitten. I've finally found your secret." Silas spoke with a sickly pleasant tone, but his body language said otherwise. "Who is your little friend?"

"My name is Josh." The young man said quietly, shifting.

"Don't you hurt him, Silas." Jane snapped. "He's a friend of mine from the Mikaelson home. He got lost when I did. I found him and I'm helping him."

"As innocent as that sounds, I'm afraid that's not all together true." He eyed Josh critically. "Yes, I recognize you now. One of the servants. Tell me, Joshua, which of your remaining masters sent you for her?"

"I'm-I'm all alone, like she said."

"I don't endure liars, Joshua. So I bid you tell me the truth."

Jane scowled, pushing Josh behind her. "He is telling the truth."

"I'll deal with you in a moment, kitten. Now be silent." Silas warned her and she glared at him. "Which one of them sent you for her?"

"Elijah." He lied and Silas sneered.

"I thought as much. Bring him inside."

"No!" Jane protested as Josh was grabbed. Silas grabbed her arm. "Let him go, Silas. He was just checking on me."

"And you can have a supervised visit after I am done with him. But for now, I'd like a word."

"It's okay, Jane." Josh told her as he dragged backward. "I'll be okay."

Blurry eyed, Jane turned back to Silas. "Let me go!"

"I think not. Apparently, you've had too much freedom as of late. Talking secretly behind my back. What else have you been doing?" He toed the basket on the ground. "Stealing food."

"He was hungry and so was I."

Silas' lip curled. "So my company isn't good enough, is it?"

"No. I hate you."

"Is that so?" Furious, Silas strode towards the house, dragging Jane with him. "I've been patient and lenient, but you do not seem to appreciate it." She beat at his arm trying to get him to let go, his grip so tight she knew she'd have a bruise. "I'll teach you a lesson."

"I'm not your pet, you can't hurt me." She spat as they headed down a corridor that she had never been down before. Even on the tour he had given of the house, she hadn't been told about this part of the house.

"I allow you to live here. I gave you a room, clothing, and food." He stopped in the hallway, turn to face her. "That means you are mine and you will obey me."

Jane slapped him in the face. "Get off me!" He caught her hand from swinging again, squeezing hard and making her gasp in pain.

"I would not do such things if I were you. I can be quite insistent on getting my way. Eventually, you will obey me without question."

"Never."

"I don't want to hurt you, kitten, but you leave me no choice." He let go of her to pull open the heavy door.

She tried to run from him, but he grabbed her sleeve. Her dress ripped, exposing her shoulder and part of her back to him. Jane gasped sharply, ice running through her veins, and looked at Silas, who was frozen at the door, his eyes glued to her bare skin. She backed away from him, suddenly terrified.

"It _is_ you. I thought for a moment that night…" His eyes landed on her baby bump before he looked back up at her, licking his lips. "Things just became a bit more interesting, my little elemental."

"Stay away from me!" Jane yelled at him, but he paid her no heed and backed her into a room, shutting the door behind him. She screamed loudly, making those in the hallway flinch.

* * *

Josh looked up as the door to his room opened. One of Silas' pets that had come to the Mikaelsons the night the wolves attacked slipped inside.

"I'm Lexi." She said quickly and walked over to him, a bag over her shoulder. "You came from the Mikaelson's yes?"

"Why?"

She sighed, frowning. "Don't ask why, just yes or no."

"I'm not answering. Where's Jane?"

"He's put her in the basement. She won't last but a few days down there. Either she tells him what he wants to know or he'll punish her."

Josh frowned. "She's pregnant. He can't do that."

"She's also the elemental. Either way it doesn't matter. He has no remorse." She handed him the bag she was carrying. "Put those on."

"What will he do to her?"

Lexi chewed her lip. "He'll make her compliant. Where she'll depend on him entirely."

Josh swallowed. "How would he do that?"

"I've only seen it once before. I'll never forget it. He had a pet named Atticus, who at first was a trouble maker. He refused to do anything for Silas until…the room."

"The what?"

"The room." The vampire shuddered. "It was horrible. Lee, my husband, told me just what exactly happens. Silas puts you in a dark cold room, so dark you cannot see anything. He leaves you down there…horrible things happen."

"Horrible things?"

"Imagine things touching you and then disappearing. Hearing things that sound so close and yet nothing is there. It makes you crazy wondering what will happen and from where."

"She'll hallucinate." Josh shuddered.

"Yes and it's very effective. Atticus was taken out two days later, willing to do whatever Silas wanted. He hardly spoke for a long time. She'll do anything to make sure that never happens again."

Josh frowned. "Why are you telling me this? And why these clothes?"

"She's an innocent girl and pregnant like you said." Lexi said quietly. "I lost a baby when I was still human and I was young like Jane. So I know what it's like to be afraid for a child's life. You must to go to your master and warn him to save her before it's too late. Silas will drive her mad before she'll ever submit to him."

* * *

Rebekah looked horrified when Josh finished. "That poor girl…Nik and Elijah aren't back yet with Cade. It'll be a few hours at the most."

"I'll go." Marcel volunteered. "This whole thing started because of me. As of right now, Silas has no idea that I am on your side. I can get in and maybe I can get her out." Rebekah took his arm.

"Be careful, Marcellus." She whispered and kissed his lips gently.

He stroked her cheek gently before turning to leave.

"Take me with you." Josh volunteered. "If you brought me back…You might have a better chance of getting in. I don't want anything bad to happen to Jane."

"No. It's too risky. You need to go meet Klaus and Elijah before they get here."

Josh nodded. "I'll go. If I leave now, I can catch them before they leave Silas' side of the country." He hurried out the door and Rebekah bit her lip.

"Please make sure she's okay, Marcel. I couldn't bear it if something happened to her."

He smiled softly. "I'll make sure she's okay."

* * *

Jane ran her fingers along the wall. It was so dark. She couldn't see.

"Help me! Please don't leave me down here!"

Something brushed against her waist and she screamed.

* * *

 _Review?_


	12. Who's Jane?

Chapter 12: Who's Jane?

"You must eat." Lexi murmured, brushing the girl's hair. Jane stared at the far wall, unresponsive. Lexi looked up at her husband who shook his head.

"It's no good, Lex. She's out of it."

It had been three days since she had sent Josh out to get Klaus and there had been no sign of them. Lexi was worried that Josh had been discovered and killed, but no one had spoken of that so she knew he was still alive. She thought perhaps he had gotten lost or something of that nature, but surely the Mikaelson's knew of Jane's predicament. Even if Josh hadn't made it back.

Silas had told them that morning to fetch Jane from the basement and get her ready for the ball tonight when he would claim her for his own. Jane had been curled up in the far corner, rocking back and forth and holding her hands over her ears, eyes squeezed tightly shut. No matter how Lexi or Lee coaxed, the girl refused to speak or acknowledge them in anyway.

She allowed them to do whatever they had to without a protest. She was given a bath in the finest oils and soaps that money could buy, never flinching as Lexi combed the many tangles from her hair as she sat at the vanity.

"Please, Jane. For your baby, you must eat." Lexi told her again, setting the brush aside and taking the girl's cold hands. Her bath had been warmed and yet, she remained cold. Jane blinked and gazed down at her belly before looking at the plate. Lexi nodded. "That's right, sweetie. You need to eat for your baby."

Jane took a roll off the plate and bit into it, chewing slowly before hunger overtook her and she shoved the rest into her mouth.

"Easy." Lexi cooed. "I know you're hungry, but it's not good to eat so quickly." Jane did heed her advice and ate a bit slower. Lexi looked to her husband.

Lee shook his head. "As much as I'd like too, we can't, Lex. It's too risky."

"We could get her out, Lee. We can try!"

"No, I'm sorry. We can't. Look, I have sympathy for the girl, I really do, but we can't risk our own lives, Lex. It's too late for her."

Lexi scowled. "She's pregnant."

"I know that. And like I said, I have sympathy, but if we help her we'd lose our heads." He took her hands. "Lexi, I still grieve for our child, but we can't risk him harming Jane's baby. If she were here, we could watch over her."

"He'll hurt her, Lee. Look at her, she doesn't even know where she is! Or who she is!"

"Mama."

The couple turned to the green-eyed girl sitting at the vanity. She was looking at Lexi.

"Mama." She repeated and Lexi took her hand.

"What's the matter?"

The girl hugged her, surprising Lexi. "Mama, you found me."

"You poor thing." She murmured, looking at Lee. "She's no idea where she is. Or who I am." The girl clung to her tighter and she stroked her hair. "There, there. It's all right."

"I love you, mama."

Lexi smiled sadly. "I love you too, Jane. Now finish your dinner, all right?"

Lee frowned when Jane turned back to her plate. "This is worse than we thought. We definitely can't risk helping her now. She thinks you're her mother."

"And if I didn't go with her…"

He nodded. "She'd be lost. Or throw a fit and give us away."

She sighed and started to fix Jane's hair. The girl had stopped eating and was back to staring at the wall.

"…" Jane said something so softly that neither one understood her.

Lee knelt next to her. "What did you say, sweetie?"

"Who's Jane?"

He exchanged looks with Lexi.

* * *

"I heard you acquired a new pet. Something of interest?"

"Ah." Silas smirked. "And you wish to see for yourself?" He snapped his fingers. "Come here, my lovely pet." He beckoned and Jane came to him. He pulled her into his lap and her eyes met Marcel's, curious and with no recollection of him. He frowned slightly.

"She's beautiful, isn't she?" He turned her in his lap so that her back faced Marcel. "You see these?" He nodded. "She's an elemental." He pulled on the thin strings that connected the cloth of her dress. The strings fell to the sides and Silas traced the tattooed pattern on her back with his finger. "A star elemental. The last of her kind."

Marcel blinked. "Right. Wow."

Silas smiled and deftly redid the strings, kissing her shoulder as he did so.

"I'm glad you could join us, Marcellus." He turned Jane to face him. "You belong to me and only me. Tonight, you will do as I say and you will let me do anything I wish, isn't that right kitten?"

Jane lowered her head. "Yes, Master."

"That's much better." He tilted her chin back up and attacked her mouth, one of his hands tangling in her hair to keep her still, but there was no need. She didn't fight his advance. Marcel winced.

* * *

Marcel shifted from foot to foot. All the waiting was starting to make him nervous. Elijah tapped his elbow.

"Be still Marcellus."

"I don't like this, Elijah. She was just sitting there. She had no idea who I was." He began to pace. "I don't even think she knows who _she_ is."

"All the more reason to get her out and back home." Rebekah murmured. "Are Nik and Cade already inside?"

Elijah nodded at her and then took Marcel's elbow. "We will bring her home. She'll be just fine."

"I know. It's just…this whole thing is my fault. She wouldn't be in this mess if I hadn't made a deal with the werewolves."

"We know." Rebekah said quietly and took his arm. "And we've forgiven you. _I've_ forgiven you. Jane will be safely home soon." He smiled at her.

"I hope so. Silas looked a little too pleased with himself. He was all over her."

Klaus hissed, emerging from the shadows. "He'll wish he hadn't touched her."

* * *

She was pulled closer and felt herself being swept into another dance. She looked up at the red masked stranger, he had blue-green eyes and sandy curls. He reminded her of someone, but she couldn't remember who.

Klaus frowned at her submissiveness. She didn't even seem to realize where she was.

"You look lovely." He commented hoping to coax her into speaking to him. She didn't answer him at first, her face blank.

"Thank you, sir." Her tone was simple and emotionless.

A blond girl appeared at their side and he frowned when he realized who she was. One of Silas' servants.

"Mama." Jane said with a smile and pulled away from Klaus to hug the young woman. He frowned. The girl wasn't much older than Jane herself and looked nothing like her.

"She doesn't recognize you, does she?" The woman asked him, hugging a smiling Jane closer. Silas wasn't anywhere to be seen, so for the moment they were safe. "I know who you are, Klaus Mikaelson." She whispered.

Klaus frowned. "What's happened to her?"

"Awful things. The Jane you know is still in there, but she's hiding. She thinks she's safe to block out everything."

"She called you "mother"."

Lexi nodded. "Yes. It's her way of coping." She straightened out Jane's dress. "Keep dancing, dear."

"Okay." Jane turned back to Klaus and he took her back into his arms. She smiled at him and he couldn't help but smile back.

The servant girl hesitated. "Lord Mikaelson…I think it would be wise to make an exit. Before he returns."

"I cannot. As much as I would like to leave this place, I will not leave without her."

"He'll hurt her if she disobeys him. Please take her with you."

Klaus' jaw clenched. "He'll not lay a hand on her. That I promise you."

"Pet." Silas called and Jane turned from his arms. He started to keep her there, but Lexi shook her head sharply. He grit his teeth and watched her walk away from him.

* * *

"Jane, what are you doing?" Lexi asked. "I thought you were dancing." The girl looked at her, confused and lost.

"Why am I here? Where am I?" She asked, voice cracking as tears appeared in her eyes.

"Oh, honey." She hugged her. "It's all right."

"Everything's so jumbled." Jane whispered, sniffling. "I don't remember where I am."

"It's okay." Lexi soothed. "Let me get you some water."

"What's going on?" Silas snapped, barging into the room. He stalked over to Jane. "Why are you back here?" He grabbed her arm and she panicked. "Come along."

"N-no!" She suddenly remembered fear and pain and he had caused it. She wanted to run. Lexi saw the panicked look and quickly exited to find Klaus. Silas was not going to be pleased to see that she was not well under control as he thought.

"Stop fighting me."

"No, let me go."

Silas scowled. "You need to have another night in the basement? Hm?" He demanded making her look at him in horror. "Remember that do you, pet?"

"Please. Don't. It's dark."

"Then you best do as I say and stop fighting me." Jane stilled, though she looked frightened. "That's better. Now come along."

* * *

Lexi found Elijah and Klaus near the garden.

"Lord Mikaelson, you need to get her out. She's remembering that Silas is not her master. She's afraid of him."

Klaus' face darkened. "What has he done? Has he harmed her?"

"Just threatened, but it's enough."

Elijah took his arm. "Find, Cade. We must do this now before he harms her."

* * *

"Excuse me…Do I know you?" She asked Marcel and he turned to her. She was frowning, confusion in her eyes. Silas was talking to a group of people in the opposite room so he was out of earshot.

"Yes. You do." He told her quietly and she tilted her head.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Marcel."

The girl froze. "No…No…You-" She backed away from him. "No, you-you did this. You let him find me." Tears filled her eyes and she darted further back when he took a step.

"Jane, wait. I'm so sorry. Just let me explain."

"You let him die."

"What? No. No, Klaus isn't dead. He's here."

Jane shook her head. "You're a liar! Get away from me!" She turned and ran from him.

"What was that about?" Rebekah asked, frowning as the girl disappeared around the corner.

"She remembers me. She thinks Klaus is dead."

She frowned. "We better find her and bring her to Nik."

* * *

Elijah smiled when he had located Jane. The girl was stroking the nose of one of the horses and it reminded him of the first time had met her.

"Hello." He said gently so not to startle her.

She turned to him. "Good evening, sir." She greeted and he smiled sadly. She really didn't have a clue who he was.

"What is your name?" He questioned.

"Um…" She frowned, trying to remember. "I think its…Jane?"

"Jane." He repeated as if it were the first time he had heard it. "You are upset."

"It's silly, but-"

"I'm sure that is not the case. Tell me what troubles you."

"There's a man in there. I remember feeling scared and lost. He hurt someone I knew. Someone I cared about…" She trailed off a moment. "Sometimes, I get so confused." She whispered and looked at the rose bushes nearby. "My master…I'm scared of him."

Elijah stepped closer and touched her arm. "Has he harmed you?"

"No…yes…I don't know." She murmured and then tilted her head. "You look familiar. Do I know you?"

Before he could answer, a voice called Jane's name. It was Lexi.

"Mama." The girl murmured and curtsied to Elijah. "Excuse me, sir." She hurried away from him and he frowned worriedly.

* * *

"You saw her?"

"And spoke to her." Elijah murmured. "She's very confused and seems to be afraid of someone she spoke to earlier."

"Marcel." Rebekah sighed. "She's talking about Marcel. He tried to talk to her, but she remembered something about that night. She remembered that Genevieve told everyone we were dead."

He sighed. "Does Niklaus know?"

The music abruptly stopped and Klaus turned to see Silas coming up to them. The crowd parted.

Silas smiled at him, taking his mask off. The time for charades were over with. "Niklaus Mikaelson." He said loudly. "It's not often you come to my manor. To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?"

"I'm here to bring home what you've wrongfully taken." He took his mask off letting it fall to the floor.

"Me?" Silas asked, acting offended. "Taken something from you? What exactly do you think I took?"

"My pet."

Silas smirked. "Now, Niklaus, surely you know the law. Jane was without you and unclaimed for weeks. She can be mine legally." The crowd murmured, looking from one powerful being to the other.

"She's not yours." He snarled.

"I beg to differ."

"You will not touch her, Silas."

The crowd grew nervous and even Silas looked worried as a dignified handsome, dark-skinned man stepped out of the crowd.

"Cade." Silas muttered and he sent Klaus a dirty look. The Original only smiled knowingly. "What brings you to my humble abode?"

"I'm here to clear up a situation. Niklaus, go find the girl."

* * *

Klaus went in search of Jane. He found her sitting at her window, staring out into the dark with a worried expression. He closed the door, moving to kneel next to her.

"Jane, love? Look at me." She did so, eyes empty and emotionless. He cupped her cheek gently. "What has he done to you, my pet?"

"Master?" She whispered, confused, her brow furrowing. "Master is here?"

He nodded cupping her chin in his hand. "Yes, love. I'm here. It's me."

"No." She pulled away, looking even more confused. "He didn't come. He's not here."

"I'm sorry, pet. I didn't mean to be so late. I should have already gotten you back."

"Stop, stop, stop." She covered her ears. "You're not here."

He took her hands, prying them gently from her ears. "It's all right, love."

"Please, don't put me back down there. Please." She whispered and Klaus shook his head.

"No, my love. No."

He sighed and squeezed her hands. "We need to go."

"No, I'm not supposed to. I have to stay." She told him, pulling away. "That man is out there."

"What man?"

"Marcel..."

"He's not going to hurt you, pet. He's a friend."

She shook her head. "No, no…he-he hurt...It's not safe." She hugged herself, shutting her eyes. "I'm alone. It's so dark."

Klaus frowned with worry and gently touched her arm. She screamed and jumped up.

"Jane."

"No, not again!" She backed into the wall, turning around and running her hands along it. "No. Let me out!"

He went up to her, trying to calm her, but she was hitting the wall wildly. Afraid she'd hurt herself, he wrapped his arms around her. "Jane, it's okay. You're safe. You're safe."

She slowly calmed down and went limp and he moved them gently the divan. "Who's Jane?" She asked after a moment and he relaxed his grip on her.

"You are, my love. You are." He said quietly. "My beautiful pet." He pulled something from his pocket. "This is yours. I found it after we returned home. I couldn't wait to give it to you."

Jane looked down at her hands where he had placed her necklace. The one he had given her the night they were separated.

 _"Oh, thank you Master! It's beautiful!" Jane said happily, hugging him and he smiled._

 _"Well then hold still and let me put it on you." He ended up laughing instead of being "firm". She was bouncing like a child and he enjoyed her innocence._

 _She smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, Master."_

 _He pecked her forehead with a light kiss. "That's quite all right, love. You deserve to have a few gifts now and then."_

She touched his cheek suddenly and he glanced up at her. She was examining him.

"Master?" Jane said at length. "Master?" She repeated. There was a spark in her eyes. The same spark that he had come to love. There was his Jane.

He nodded, relieved that she was seeing him finally. "Yes, my pet." He could see that she was still unsure and covered her hand with his, holding it to his cheek. "I've come for you. I'm really here." Her eyes filled with tears. He drew her close to his body as she clung to his coat, wetting the cloth with her silent tears. "I have missed you, my pet."

"You are real?" She whispered and he kissed her head.

"Yes, love."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against his, surprising him a bit. He felt jolts go through his veins as she kissed him and he kissed her back, drawing her into his lap to sit sideways. Klaus stroked her cheek when she pulled back.

"I thought I'd never see you again." She murmured. "I was so scared." She pressed herself against him, putting her head under his chin and sighing. He kissed her hair.

"I'm here, sweetheart." His hand glided over her baby bump. "And the baby? Is it all right?"

She suddenly looked up at him. "I don't know." She admitted. "I was in the dark for so long…I don't know."

"I'm sure everything is fine, pet." He soothed and she chewed her lip.

"I assume that this the girl?" A voice said in amusement.

Jane jumped at the sound of the voice and they turned to see Cade in the doorway. Klaus felt her hide herself against him, trembling with fear as she let out a small whimper.

"There, there. It's all right, sweetheart." He soothed and nodded once at the man. Cade smiled at the girl when she peeked at him.

"Hello, Jane. It's a pleasure to meet you." He stepped closer. "My name is Cade." He held his hand out, gesturing at her stomach. "May I?" Jane looked at Klaus who nodded.

"It's all right."

She nodded at Cade, hesitantly, and he smiled again before placing his hand unto her baby bump.

"Remarkable." He said with awe. "The baby is indeed yours." He chuckled. "Such energy."

"Is it okay?" Jane whispered and Cade met her gaze.

"Yes, it's very-" He paused and then laughed. "Well now, that explains it." He looked back up at them. "There are two of them, congratulations Niklaus you must be proud."

Jane looked at Klaus who looked shocked and then he met her gaze. He smiled faintly and she did too before biting her lip.

"Who are you?"

He jolted and looked at Cade who was watching her intently.

"Pet?" Klaus murmured and she eyed him and Cade warily.

"May I?" The dark-skinned man asked Jane, holding his hand up as if to touch her face. She didn't answer, just sat still and watched his hand. Cade touched her forehead and frowned deeply for a moment before pulling away. "She's not as bad off as you think. You got through to her and her mind remembers that. Being in that dark place does things to one's mind, but she wasn't down there long enough to do real damage. She may have trouble sleeping and remembering for a while, but it's not permanent. Her reality may be distorted for the next few days, while she readjusts." He moved back and smiled. "I would love to speak with her once she is feeling well again. She's a very sweet girl."

Klaus smiled. "Yes, she is." He murmured and kissed her head. Jane tilted her head up and looked at him.

"W-What about Silas?" She asked nervously, herself once again. "I don't want to go back down there. Please."

Klaus hushed her, keeping her close. "Never again, love. I won't let you go."

Cade's eyes narrowed. "Leave him to me. He's terrorized the people for far too long. Lord Mikaelson, the girl is yours and I'll see to it that you'll not have trouble taking her home."

Jane hugged Klaus and he smiled, kissing her head.

"Can we go home, Master?"

He smiled widely, feeling his heart skip a beat because she said "home", and nodded. "Of course, my pet."

* * *

They could hear a fierce argument coming from the grand ballroom as Klaus and Jane met the rest of Jane's rescue party at the entrance hall, but no one cared to stay to see how it ended. Even most of Silas' guests had fled the building. Jane refused to leave Klaus' side even for a moment and he didn't remove his arm from her waist.

"I'm glad to see you are safe, Jane." Elijah smiled at her and Jane smiled back faintly. Though she wanted to believe it was real, that they were real, she still wasn't sure and clung to Klaus the only thing she knew _was_ real. Or least she hoped was real.

Klaus felt her press closer and stroked her hair. "She's not sure of reality."

The girl looked at Rebekah and smiled. "Mama!" She pushed away from Klaus and hugged the blonde vampire who looked confused.

"Did she just call me her mother?" Jane was holding on tightly, not planning on letting go anytime soon.

He nodded. "Like I said, she's not sure what is real."

"You poor darling." She kissed Jane's head. "Let's get you home."

* * *

Resting comfortably between Klaus and Rebekah, Jane dozed with exhaustion as the sun rose higher in the sky. Her head lay in Rebekah's lap while the vampire ran her fingers through the girl's hair soothingly. Klaus had his jacket over her to keep her warm and held one of her hands. She had been awake most of the ride, not at all comfortable in the dark. When the sun began to rise at dawn, she had finally shut her eyes.

"What now?" Marcel asked. "Silas is not going to let this go. Cade may have given Jane back to you, but now that he knows what she is and that she's carrying your kid-"

"Twins." Rebekah correctly softly, smiling at Klaus. "Two babies." He smiled back hesitantly and stroked the back of Jane's hand with his thumb.

"Silas won't stop." Marcel said with a small smile too. "Not even for that."

Elijah nodded. "We know, but he won't dare do anything while Cade is watching him. His actions have caught his attention."

"What if we…freed her."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Not set her loose, Nik." She rolled her eyes. "Make her a not pet anymore. She really can't be, being pregnant you know. And you could always marry her…"

"Making her a Mikaelson wouldn't be such a bad idea. Silas would have to be extra careful not to mess with your wife." Marcel agreed.

Elijah frowned. "I do agree with Marcellus and Rebekah, but this is something we should address and discuss when Jane is well. This is a discussion that should be between Niklaus and Jane. The decision is theirs ultimately."

Jane began moving around in her sleep and Klaus tried to soothe her back to sleep.

"I wish we could have ripped his bloody head off." Rebekah pouted. "That poor girl." She looked at Klaus. "Did he really leave her in some dark place for two days?"

"Three." Klaus corrected venomously. "Cade said she might have relapses and forget who she is."

Elijah frowned. "Then it is even more prudent that we act slowly and have given her time."

* * *

Kol smiled when he saw Jane sitting in the library, knitting something, with Felix across her lap. The little cat had survived somehow and had come home around the same time as Jane. Now he hardly left her side, which annoyed only Klaus much to his siblings' amusement.

"Good morning, little love."

She looked up at him from her knitting. "Hello." She said, smiling at him. "Were you looking for Master? He's out in the garden with Marcel and Elijah."

"No. And I thought he told you not to call him that anymore."

"It's who he is." She murmured and Kol winced. She was still adjusting, her mind not fully healed, but she was getting better about telling reality.

"I didn't mean anything by it, lovey."

She only nodded. "It's strange…"

"What is?"

"Not being with him anymore."

Kol looked confused before realizing what she meant. "Oh. Well, er, Nik, will have to talk to you about that."

"It's not my business." She said and continued to knit. He frowned. "Who is she?"

"Who?"

Her cheeks flushed. "The-the new one."

"He's not with another girl, Jane. He doesn't want to pressure you or make you afraid of him." He rolled his eyes. "Why didn't you just ask him?"

"Like I said. It's not my business." She said coolly and stood up, making the cat meow in surprise as he was dumped from her lap before giving his master a stare. "Just please stop lying to me. I can take it." Jane left the room and Kol groaned loudly.

"Jane." He called after her. She ignored him and her cat raced out the door, following her very closely.

* * *

"Are you busy, love?"

She looked up from the flower vase and smiled at Klaus. He felt his own smile appear at how happy she was to see him.

"I was just putting in fresh flowers."

He offered his arm to her. "Would you like to take a walk with me?"

"Okay." She said happily and looked over her shoulder. "Katherine, I'll be back."

The brunette smirked, but just waved at her. she knew Jane wasn't coming back in just yet.

Jane looked up at Klaus as they walked farther into the garden and away from the house.

"Did you want to speak to me?"

"As a matter of fact, yes." He nodded and stopped them. "I think we need to discuss-"

"I know it's not my business." She blurted before he could finish. "I'm pregnant and it make sense that you wouldn't want to-"

"Is that why you think I don't want you to refer to me as your master? No, love. I-"

She looked confused. "You don't want me as a pet?"

He cupped her face. "I do want you, Jane, but I want you more than being my pet." He pulled something from his pocket. A glittering ring in his fingers. "I want you to be my wife."


	13. Unease

Chapter 13: Unease

Klaus eyed his mother over the glass of bourbon in his hand. She had been relatively pleasant to Jane since her arrival a month ago. She had taken the news of twins quite well…too well in his opinion. His mother was up to something and it involved his soon-to-be-wife and children. Of course, having no proof other than her oddly nice behavior, he kept it to himself.

His six-month pregnant fiancée smiled at him from the other side of the room, a hand on her very round belly. He smiled back before flickering his eyes towards his mother. She followed his gaze and shrugged, just as perplexed as to why she had a sudden change of heart about her.

"I'm sure I can find some of Rebekah's old things. Some of Kol's too." Esther was saying, smiling warmly as she sipped her tea. "Can't be too prepared. It could be one of each."

Jane nodded. "That's true."

The older woman stood. "I will retire for the night. It's been a wonderful afternoon with you, dear. Have pleasant dreams."

"Thank you, Esther. Sleep well."

Esther patted Klaus' shoulder when she got close enough. "Goodnight my son. Make sure she gets plenty of rest. Carrying one child is tiresome enough. Two must put a strain on her." He nodded, eyes softening as he watched Jane concentrate on her sewing again.

"Goodnight, mother."

She went out of the room and Klaus finished off his drink in one go.

"My love." He said lowly and she looked at him. "Come." He held his arms out.

She smiled and set aside her sewing before coming over to him and he pulled her gently into his lap.

"I have missed you." She murmured, stroking his cheek. "Where did you go?"

Klaus wrapped her in his arms, his hand resting on their babies. "Elijah and I were running an errand. Took longer than we anticipated. Did my mother treat you well? Has she been cruel to you at all?"

"No, she's been very pleasant. And very helpful. She made me a special tea that's supposed to help with-" Klaus had her arms, suddenly tense. His eyes were looking her over aggressively. "What's wrong?"

"What's in it? Did she tell you?" He demanded and she stuttered out an answer.

"It-it's some kind of root. Why? You don't think she's trying to poison me do you?"

He tried to make himself relax so not to frighten her further, but he really wasn't sure whether he was being paranoid or maybe onto something.

"No, no. Of course not." He murmured after a moment and she chewed her lip.

"What if its to hurt the babies?"

Klaus forced himself not to tense at that. "No, I don't think so, sweetheart." The mere thought of it made fear course through her body and she pressed herself closer to him, tucking her head under his chin. He stroked her back when he felt her shiver slightly. "I didn't mean to frighten you."

She pressed herself further under his chin. "But you're right...She's never been so nice to me before. What do you think she wants?"

"I'm unsure, my love." He murmured back and stroked her soothingly. "But I'll be keeping on eye on her from now on."

* * *

"I can get it."

"No." Klaus made her sit back down. "I don't want you to strain yourself, love."

"Klaus, it's only a book."

"A heavy book. On a high shelf. I've told you to stay off the stools."

She huffed at him, but thanked him for the book anyway by kissing his cheek and he smiled at her.

"Rest." He told her and hesitated by the doorway.

She shook her head fondly at him. "Stop coddling me and go play with your friends." She smirked at him and he snorted at her choice of words.

"I will return shortly." He said softly and she nodded. "It shouldn't take too long."

"Klaus?"

"Hm?"

"I love you." She said and he came back to kiss her softly, lovingly.

"And I you." He murmured and pressed his forehead to hers. "If you need something ask Katerina or one of my siblings. And I do mean for anything."

She sighed and then nodded. "All right." He chuckled and kissed her head.

"I'll be late coming in."

She nodded again and he went out the door, giving her one last glance. An uneasy feeling about leaving her alone threatened to overwhelm him. He would try to come back sooner.

* * *

Jane jolted awake when her book hit the floor and she blinked slowly. The fire was low in the fireplace and she felt a bit chilly. She got up slowly and smiled when she felt a few small kicks from her babies. She ran a hand over her belly, pressing lightly, and giggled when she got a few more kicks from them. She bent slowly and cautiously to pick up the book.

"Ahem."

She straightened to look over her shoulder. Kol was looking at her in disbelief.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting my book." She rolled her eyes.

"What if you hurt yourself? Or fall down?" He strode across the room and picked up the book himself. "And it weighs a ton." He tsked at her and she made a face at him. "Don't you look at me like that lovely. I'll not have you upsetting the babies."

Yawning, she shook her head. "You worry too much. It's not that heavy."

Kol fidgeted. "Still...You should be more careful."

She smiled at him. Seeing that he was clearly at a loss of what to do should something happen. He often told her he was no expert when it came to pregnant women. Or babies in general.

"All right." She conceded. "I know I shouldn't have tried to get it on my own, but I fell asleep. I wasn't sure what time it was or of anyone was still awake."

"It's about midnight. Nik ought to be home soon." Kol said and offered his arm to her with a smile. "You best get to bed before you fall asleep on your feet."

Jane took his arm and he escorted her out of the library.

The front door burst open, startling them both and in rushed a person she had never seen before.

"Niklaus!" He bellowed before his eyes landed on Kol and Jane.

"Finn?" Kol frowned. "What the devil are you doing here?"

Elijah and Rebekah, having heard the commotion, appeared at the bottom of the stairs.

Finn was looking from one to the other.

"I've come to warn you. Mikael is coming."

Rebekah paled. "Finn, are you absolutely sure? How do you know?"

"He's been following Sage and I for weeks. We tried to set a trap for him, but he managed to elude us."

At that moment, a woman entered. She had beautiful red hair and a wan smile.

"He left us a note. For all of us." She held out a thick envelope for Elijah to take and he opened it, skimming over the words.

Jane bit her lip as Elijah lowered the letter, his eyes going to her briefly. Kol took the letter from him.

"He knows where you are. Where Klaus is." She guessed and he nodded.

"Yes. It won't take him long to find out about you."

Finn looked at Jane. "You're Jane." He murmured and took her hand. "It's nice to meet finally meet you." She smiled and moved to hug him instead. He chuckled and hugged her back.

The door opened and Klaus strode in. He froze upon seeing his siblings all together.

"What's going on?" His eyes landed on Jane who looked fearful. "What's happened?"

Rebekah stepped forward. "It's Mikael." Klaus paled slightly and Jane went to him. He pulled her into his arms.

"Does he know?"

"Not of Jane, but it won't take him long to find out." Kol murmured and handed Klaus the letter. The Hybrid took it, hand shaking slightly. "What should we do?"

"I can protect this house." Esther stated and they looked up to her. "With the help of Davina, I can place a protective spell upon the house. Mikael will not be able to cross."

Jane smiled at her and Esther smiled back. "You will be perfectly safe from his wrath."

Klaus nodded gratefully. "Thank you, mother." She inclined her head and went away.

* * *

Jane tossed and turned, her hand hitting Klaus' chest. He took her hands gently in his own.

"My love." He soothed. "You're all right."

"No..." She said fearfully. "No, please! My babies!" Her eyes flew open as she screamed out.

He drew her into his lap, soothing her. "There, there, sweetheart."

"I saw him." She whispered. "I saw Mikael...He-He took our babies."

Klaus pressed his face against her head. "He'll never touch them and he'll never touch you."

She turned and stroked his face and they both stiffened as images flew into his head.

 _He saw a figure with his back to him and instantly recognized him as a bolt of lightning lit up the room and the man's features._

 _Mikael, the Original vampire hunter, was standing facing the wide window. A woman's screams and cries were coming from behind him. In his arms was a wiggling bundle._

 _"P-please." A voice whispered. It was Jane. "Don't hurt my baby." She groaned, tossing her head back and it thumped the wall behind her. She was pale and blood covered her thighs and the floor in front of her. She was slumped against the wall, exhausted and sweat-soaked. She clenched at the shelf next to her, knuckles white, and screamed._

 _The bundle in Mikael's arms began crying softly and he bounced it gently in an almost fatherly way._

 _Jane screamed again and moaned loudly. Mikael put the baby that was in his arms down in a little basket and turned towards her._

 _"Get away!" The girl screamed at him, but he ignored her and pushed her thighs apart again._

 _"Push, girl."_

 _"No, no! Get away!"_

 _"Push now." He snapped harshly and she had to, it was no use. With another scream, another baby's cries filled the air. Mikael took the baby and set to work cleaning it and cutting the cord. Jane was slumped against the wall once more. Exhausted._

 _"A boy." He muttered and she held her arms out._

 _"Please. Let me hold him...please."_

 _He ignored her, taking the baby to its sibling and, wrapping it in a blanket, set the baby in a basket next to his sister. Both babies were wiggling and fussy, but Mikael paid no heed. Jane raised her arms in defense when he came towards her, but he grabbed her hair and jerked her head back._

 _"Take heart in knowing that they will never be like Niklaus. Weak and monstrous." He slammed her head against the wall and shoved her aside, so that she hit the floor._

 _Dizzily, she looked up to see him carrying the baskets._

 _"No...No! My babies! Give them to me!" She sobbed, lying in a pool of her own blood. "Please don't take them."_

 _He ignored her and stepped around her to get to the door._

 _"Mikael, please..."_

 _"Let this be a warning to Niklaus. Anything he has I can and will take from him. May death find you swiftly."_

 _He shut the door on her sobs and was gone._

Klaus jerked and Jane looked at him in confusion. "How-how did I do that?"

"I don't know." He frowned and then she started sobbing. "Don't cry, love. It's only a dream."

"But what if it's not? What if I had some kind of vision? Oh, Klaus." She sobbed harder, distraught.

He held her against him, rocking her gently. A knock at the door had, Klaus' head turning, body tense.

"Is everything all right?" Rebekah asked softly and opened the door. She saw the pain Jane seemed to be in and frowned. "What's the matter with her?"

Klaus continued to soothe Jane as he spoke to his sister. Rebekah reared back in alarm.

"It has to be a nightmare. Surely..." She trailed off, looking at Jane who was sniffling and just about to fall into an exhausted sleep. Klaus shook his head.

"I don't know, but whatever protective spell Esther is doing, she needs to do it as soon as it's daylight."

Davina appeared in the doorway. "Pardon the intrusion, Lord Klaus. I thought Jane could use some herbal tea."

"Thanks, 'Vina." Jane whispered and took the cup from the other girl.

"Lady Esther made it for her. It's supposed to help her sleep...I've heard about this kind of thing before. Visions I mean...With Jane being an elemental...Anything is possible. She might be part seer for all we know."

Klaus frowned. He didn't disagree with her, he was only worried about what that would mean. If it were true then...there might not be a way to stop Mikael.

Davina spoke as if she could sense where his head was. "The spell she wants to do is very strong. Nothing unwanted is getting past that barrier." The vampire relaxed and took the empty cup from Jane's hands before it fell to the floor. The girl was out. Drying the remains of the tears from her face, he turned and tucked her back into the bed, being careful of her baby bump.

Rebekah frowned. "I'm going to talk to our brothers about this. Maybe we can find a way to get Mikael to go elsewhere." She touched her brother's arm and Klaus looked at her. "We're not going to let anything happen to her or the babies, Nik." He put his hand on hers.

"Thank you, sister."

* * *

Jane giggled as he nuzzled her belly.

"Good morning, my little ones." He murmured and received kicks in response. He chuckled and kissed her stomach before looking up at her and cupping her face with one hand. "Are you all right, love?"

She nodded. "I'm sorry about last night...I just got upset." He shook his head and moved to lay next to her.

"No, there's nothing to be sorry about." He murmured and kissed her softly. "You had every right to be upset."

"Do you have to go?"

He brushed his lips on the tip of her nose. "I'm sorry, my love. If I could avoid it, I would stay here with you."

"What does Cade want?"

"I'm not entirely sure. But he wants to meet with Elijah and I."

"And Marcel?"

"Yes." He nodded. "But Rebekah and Kol will be here. Probably Finn as well. You'll be fine."

"It's not me I'm worried about. What if he's out there waiting for you? What if he tries to hurt you?"

"He has nothing to hurt me with, sweetheart. The White Oak was destroyed a long time ago." He kissed her nose again. "I have to go now. Katerina is bringing you breakfast and I expect you to eat it." She pouted and he stroked her cheek. "Please take it easy today. Kol told me about you trying to lift a heavy book." She rolled her eyes and he took her chin. "Promise me."

"I promise." She sighed. "If I want a book, I'll ask someone else." He chuckled.

"Don't be like that, love. It's for your own good."

"Yeah, yeah."

"Be a good girl." He purred lowly to her and she flushed as a heat went through her body. He watched her squirm on the mattress and if he had had the time he would have liked to have his way with her. "Be a good girl and I'll bring you a present."

"Another cat?" She asked tentatively and a little hopefully.

"Absolutely not." He told her sweetly and she huffed playfully. "One little beast is enough." As if on cue, Felix strode into the room and leapt onto the bed, taking his spot on the mattress. Klaus growled. Jane giggled and he rolled his eyes. "Goodbye, love."

* * *

Jane was sitting in the garden, finishing the baby blanket she had been sewing. It was a soft light-yellow fabric that she hoped one of the babies would like. Smiling at her finished work, she lifted the next material to start the next one. This one was dark-green color.

Humming, she started to fix the thread and needle when she felt a sudden sense of unease. Looking up, she glanced around the garden with a frown. Then she felt hands on her. Gasping sharply, she whirled around and smiled.

It was Damon.

"Damon!" She hugged him and he chuckled.

"I didn't mean to frighten you. Lady Rebekah told me you were out here." He smiled warmly and sat down, prompting her to sit again as well. "How are you?"

"Better." She told him. "I still have nightmares about him..." Silas, she meant.

Damon nodded understandingly. "Yes, I would too." He glanced at her belly. "How much longer now?"

"Three months. We're very excited." She beamed and he chuckled. "How is Stefan?"

"He and Caroline are following your example with Klaus. They are planning to wed."

Jane gasped. "Really?! I'm so happy for them." She gave him a look. "And you and Elena?"

"You caught me." He smirked and she laughed. "And you are invited to the weddings."

Jane hugged him. "Yay! I'm so excited."

Damon smiled and hugged her back carefully.

"I had to come and deliver the news to you personally." He smirked and she laughed.

"I'm glad you did."

"Oh, Elena and Caroline made this for you." He handed her a box and she opened it carefully.

"They're beautiful." She murmured, stroking the delicate crystals and chimes on the baby mobile.

"You hang them above the babies' cribs." He explained.

Jane smiled up at her. "Tell them I said thank you."

"I will." He took her hand and kissed her knuckles. "I have to go now, but I hope I'll see you again soon."

"Let me know when the weddings are!" She called after him and he smiled. "And I'll let you know when mine is!"

He waved at her and she looked back at her lap to admire the little figurines.

She looked up again when she heard someone walking and smiled at Katherine.

"Want me to take those inside for you?" She asked and Jane nodded. "You probably need to come inside too. It's getting cold."

"Okay." She sighed and gathered her things. She smiled when she saw Josh coming over to help her to her feet. Josh smiled back.

"Has he come back yet?"

"Not yet. I'm not sure how long this meeting is supposed to be." He admitted. "It's about Silas."

Jane bit her lip. "They still haven't found him?"

"No." He said quietly and she grimaced.

Katherine frowned. "They better find him soon. There's no telling what he's up too."

* * *

Klaus poked his head into the door of the nursery and smiled lovingly. Jane was humming to herself, stroking her stomach and looking perfectly at ease.

"Hello, my love." He greeted and she looked up, smiling happily.

"You're back!" She tilted her head up when he came over to her and he lowered his lips to hers. He chuckled against her lips when he felt small kicks on his hand.

Klaus pressed his forehead to hers. "Did you have a good day?"

"Yes." She told him and shook her head. "I barely did anything all day."

He smirked and kissed her nose. "Good."

"Look what Caroline and Elena made for the babies." She said and pointed above the two hand carved cribs. Klaus had made them. he admired the twinkling little chimes and turned back to her.

"That was nice of them."

"Mmhm. And I think we started a new fad."

"Did we?" He arched an eyebrow.

She giggled. "Yes, Caroline is marrying Stefan and Elena is marrying Damon."

"I see." He murmured and chuckled at her happy expression. "Then they must have realized the same thing that I did."

Jane tilted her head. "What's that?"

He took her chin. "That they found what truly makes them happy."

She blushed a bit and then tugged him down for another loving kiss.

Neither saw the figure watching them from the doorway, a look of disgust upon her face.

* * *

 _REVIEW?_


End file.
